Siempre juntos
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: Ugo envía a Aladdin al mundo mucho antes de lo esperado y por hazares del destino acaba en el Imperio Kou. Durante siete años se le ignoró la verdad, se sentía vigilado y sea lo que planee el Al-Thamen él lo detendrá. Sin embargo, hay alguien que lo ata a ese país y se convirtió en alguien tan importante que teme perderla. MAGI AU! Alakou Fanfic.
1. Capítulo 1 El inicio de algo grande

En un lugar que no tenía exactamente una ubicación vivía una persona, fruncía el ceño mientras observaba el destino en el que se encaminaba el mundo que creó. Aquel era llamado por muy pocos el Guardián del Palacio Sagrado. Se cruzó de brazos. No paraba de darle vueltas a la idea de adelantar los planes que tenía ya elaborados. Un mal presentimiento que le aceleraba el corazón, le hizo deducir que si no ponía cartas en el asunto cosas malas ocurrirían. Habría un derramamiento de sangre innecesario y muchos caerían en la depravación. El mayor riesgo era que alguno acabara como contenedor rey, aun si confiaba en los demás djiins y su juico de no escoger caídos… Un pensamiento cruzó su mente:

 _Nunca se debe subestimar al enemigo y sus influencias._

Tomó una decisión y a pesar de no poder intervenir directamente en la Tierra, si traía al niño antes de lo que tenía pensado las cosas irían mejor. Su sola presencia estimularía al rukh de toda la existencia, una luz se alzaría para guiarlos a todos por el camino que deben recorrer. Después de todo era el hijo de esa persona, era obvio que el mundo daría una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados con su nacimiento. A partir de ese día ya no estaba solo en el palacio. Un niño que resultaba ser la viva imagen de su mejor amigo lo acompañaba en esa fortaleza impenetrable. Dedicaría todo su tiempo para protegerlo y enseñarle lo que necesitara saber para no caer en la oscuridad.

Si calculaba bien, había pasado un milenio desde que el Al-Thamen volvió al mundo. La jefa de la organización, Arba o ahora con el nombre Ren Gyokuen, se casó no hace mucho con el emperador Koutoku. Era una buena forma de tener el poder necesario para manejar a su gente sin que levantaran sospechas.

El Guardián se alegraba de ver el reciente intento frustrado de ella por eliminar a sus dos hijos Ren Hakuyuu y Ren Hakuren. Era el primer paso para alejar al mundo de la oscuridad. Sonreía aliviado, algo no muy común en el djiin.

―Ugo-kun ―Una voz infantil le llamaba un par de veces hasta que le respondió con una mirada― ¿qué te tiene tan feliz hoy?

Hasta el pequeño que le fue concedido a su cargo se dio cuenta de la tranquilidad y felicidad en su rostro.

―No es nada Aladdín… Solo me alegro que dos personas muy importantes para el curso de este mundo se salvaran ―Lo observó unos momentos, notando que su amiguito no lograba entender lo que decía. Soltó una pequeña risa y prosiguió―: creo que es tiempo de que dejes este lugar.

― ¿Eh? ―Ladeó su cabeza para un lado procesando el significado de esas palabras― ¡¿Significa que veré el mundo?! ―Sonrió y saltó de aquí para allá― ¡Y tu vendrás conmigo! ¿Verdad?

―Como sabes no puedo dejar esta fortaleza ―Sus palabras desanimaron al de ojos cobalto― pero, hay una manera.

Todo signo de alegría y vida resurgieron en el menor. Abrazaba a su gigante y azul amigo de la emoción. Estaba tan ansioso de comenzar un largo viaje que ignoraba todo tipo de potencial peligro que podría pasar en el futuro.

Aladdín a sus diez años de edad nunca había sido capaz de presenciar tantas cosas y sentir tanta alegría por ello. Según su único amigo y protector Ugo, fue traído al mundo siete años antes. Mas, si le preguntaba el por qué nunca recibía respuesta de Ugo. Así como la razón de su existencia.

Por aquel entonces había terminado en la capital de Kou. Recorría el lugar subido en su alfombra mágica llamando la atención de los nativos como guardias de palacio que murmuraban al observarlo. Estaba hambriento y agotado. Se había recostado en la pared de una pequeña casa en busca de algo de energía. Se debía un descanso luego de usar el poder de su estómago. Entonces sintió una sombra cubrirle del caluroso sol de verano que impactaba directamente en su persona. Un adolescente de pelo albino y orbes grises estaba parado delante de él. Algunas pecas manchaban el puente de su nariz y resaltaban debido a lo pálida que era su piel. Este le fulminó con la mirada hasta que el menor lo saludó entusiasmado como siempre lo hacía. El mayor solo se limitó a preguntarle:

― ¿Y tus padres?

Fría. Así describió su voz y de algún modo se sintió incómodo. No dudó en decirle que no sabía quiénes eran, agregando que la única persona que conocía era Ugo. Señaló su flauta y exclamó felizmente para aclarar las dudas de ese sujeto:

― ¡Ugo-kun es mi compañero! ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja y procedió a tocar una nota del instrumento dorado.

Los ojos del adolescente, prácticamente ya un hombre, se ensancharon junto al de cualquiera que pasaba.

― ¡ESO ES…! ―El hombre que se hacía llamar Ja'far jaló al chico dentro de su hogar apenas Aladdín dejó ver el brazo musculoso y azul de su confiable amigo. Los guardias corrieron en dirección al palacio, Ja'far sabía lo que significaba.

Prácticamente le interrogó, haciéndole varias preguntas al pequeño acerca de la procedencia del genio. Aladdín necesitó una breve explicación sobre los djiins y los calabozos para poder estar en tema. Sin embargo, no podía explicar del todo bien cómo su amigo acabó en esa flauta.

―Entonces no conquistaste un calabozo, solo se te dio esa flauta ―resumió el albino frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí, y ahora viajo por el mundo para descubrir quién soy.

―Así que no tienes donde ir ―se dijo a sus adentros, al juzgar por lo ligero que viajaba―. Te quedarás hoy aquí ―sentenció Ja'far acercándole unas frutas al jovencito.

La mirada azulina de ese niño se iluminó, tomó una de las manzanas y agradeció por la comida mientras la masticaba alegremente.

― ¡Gracias nii-san! ―exclamó desbordante de alegría.

―Mi nombre es Ja'far ―aclaró el albino.

― ¡Y el mío Aladdín!

Lo que pareció ser solo un día, se transformó en semanas y así hasta llegar a ser un mes entero. De algún modo se encariñó con su nuevo y joven huésped, tal vez al sentir empatía porque se hallaba solo y sin familia. Quizás no quería que acabara como un esclavo, para niños de su edad era peligroso andar solo.

Un día de esos el pequeño se mostró curioso por la vida de la persona que le ofreció alojamiento. Aladdín no tenía mucho que decir de la suya, así que supuso que Ja'far tendría algo que contarle.

Él lo miró algo desconfiado, no sabía si debía contarle o no sobre él. Pero al final, algo en él le transmitía cierta confianza.

―Cuando era un niño fui entrenado para ser un asesino.

La primera declaración no hizo que el semblante del menor cambiara por sorpresa o pánico. Siquiera lo que vino después.

―Una vez me enviaron a liquidar a cierto objetivo que acabó por convencerme que no podía seguir de ese modo y debía tomar una decisión. Me uní a su grupo y viajamos por muchos lugares, aprendí muchas cosas. Pero, sentía que ese no era mi camino y me separé para construir mi propia vida.

― ¿Y quién es una persona que te convenció?

―Su nombre es Sinbad. ¿Lo conoces? ―Recibió un gesto de negación en respuesta― ven, mira esto ―Tomó un pergamino y el niño asomó su cabeza para leer.

―Las aventuras de Sinbad ―dijo en voz alta.

―Sí, ese es el hombre que me ayudó a abandonar la vida llena de sangre que llevaba hasta ese momento. Actualmente fundó un nuevo país, aunque aún no es muy conocido. Se llama Sindria y ha conseguido varios países aliados.

―Sindria… Eh… ¿Cómo es ese lugar? ―Sus ojos azules brillaron de curiosidad.

―No sé realmente, nunca fui. Aquella gente que fundó ese país son mis amigos, espero un día volverles a ver ―explicó Ja'far recordando aquellos días. Se metió dentro de sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Aladdín lo sacó de su mundo―. ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

― ¿Por qué no los seguiste Ja'far-niisan? Eran tus amigos.

―Bueno, a veces uno tiene que emprender un viaje solo si quieres encontrar las respuestas que necesitas. Aun no sé muy bien que hacer de mi vida ―y agregó inmediatamente―: aunque entiendes de lo que hablo.

― ¡No! ¡No estoy solo! Ugo-kun va conmigo, siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Además, ahora también tengo a Ja'far-niisan.

―Ya veo ―Iba a seguir hablando si no hubiera oído unos golpes en su puerta.

Había tres guardias parados frente a la morada, uno de ellos dijo:

―Por órdenes del emperador solicitamos que nos entregue al niño que se aloja con usted.

Ja'far se sorprendió de tal solicitud ¿qué diablos planeaban hacer con Aladdín?

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Hola a todos aquellos que se metieron en esta humilde historia. Les dejo el primer cap de este fic en el que aún estoy trabajando, haciendo esto aquello y lo otro. Como tengo más definida la historia en retrospectiva decidí publicar el primer capítulo para conocer la opinión de ustedes, fans de este ship °u° probablemente me demore en actualizar ya que tengo como prioridad acabar** ** _"Hasta que te diga te amo"_** **y "Rukh rojo". En especial esta última en la que vengo trabajando desde hace casi un año. No soy de los que tienen tres mil fics porque si no estaría demasiado saturada, estoy por volver de las vacaciones al colegio y entre eso, clases particulares y la salud a veces no me da el tiempo XD sepan comprender.**

 **¡Dejando eso de lado! ¡¿Qué opinan?! ¿Gusta la idea? ¿Les gustaría leer más? 7u7  
**

 **Muchos deben estar en plan wtf que onda con este fic. Por ende les diré esto XD:**

 _ **-Sí, es un fic Alakou.**_

 _ **-Sí, debería aparecer Kougyoku después de todo es ALAKOU.**_

 _ **-No, no aparecerá por ahora porque no se me antoja. Si les clavo a Kougyoku y su encuentro con Aladdin y omito esto no entenderán nada de nada.**_

 _ **-Si, podría recurrir al flashback. Pero no se como engancharlo sin que ocupe más de un cap. Por ende decidí mostrar todo de forma cronologica a excepción de alguna cosa que si mostraré en un flashback.**_

 _ **-Les recomiendo ser pascientes, supongo que valerá la pena.**_

 _ **-El encuentro entre nuestros queridos shippeables magi y princesa se encontrarán de una manera nuca antes vista.**_

 **Muchas cosas cambiarán, algunos personajes tomarán otros rumbos en su vida en busca de una vida mejor, otros llegaran a vivir mucho más (con esto me refiero que el personaje que debería estar bien, PERO BIEN MUERTO lo traeré a la vida, celebrad!). Las cosas son muy diferentes al magi que conocemos, aunque seguiré el curso de algunas cosas 7u7**

 **Me gustaría saber la opinión de todos ustedes, si esto apesta o no. Igualmente continuaré la historia XDDDDDD pero no viene mal escuchar lo que piensan otros.**

 **Créditos del título a mi hermana del alma Argen, tu que me jalaste al lado del Alakou, ¡eres la mejor!**

 **Con esto me despido, nos vemos pronto jejejejeje en dos semanas supongo que ya tendré listo el siguiente cap.**

 **Noami-chan**


	2. Capítulo 2 El Imperio Kou

―Son órdenes de arriba ―Uno de los guardias agitó sus manos levemente― y ese de ahí coincide con la descripción ―Un soldado lo señaló.

No sabía cómo negarse y bien conocía por experiencia propia lo que podrían hacer con el niño. Después de todo venía de un gremio de asesinos, reconocía una oportunidad de usar a alguien. A pesar de haber aceptado que se lo llevaran, lo hizo con la condición de que él mismo lo acompañara. Todo con la simple excusa de que era el adulto responsable del pequeño.

Aladdín no comprendía porque estaban en el palacio, dicho lugar le hacía sentir incómodo, pero en compañía de Ja'far lograba colocar sus pensamientos en otro sitio. El albino le llevaba de la mano, así como hermanos o padre e hijo. Temía que con la astucia de la gente de ese palacio hicieran desaparecer al pequeño sin que pueda evitarlo. Los guardias los guiaron a un cuarto amplio que coincidía con el resto de la arquitectura del palacio. Allí había dos personas. Un adolescente pelirrojo que rondaba los quince o catorce, con una mirada aguda y seria. A su lado otro que debía tener unos veinte y tantos años. Ja'far lo reconoció inmediatamente. Ese cabello azul oscuro con una tendencia más verde, ojos celestes pálido. Sin dudas era Ren Hakuyuu, hijo del recién fallecido emperador Hakutoku. Él se presentó e hizo lo mismo con su primo y actual hermanastro Ren Kouen.

―Hakuyuu-sama, Kouen-sama ―habló Ja'far― podrían decirnos lo que está pasando.

El menor de los príncipes tomó la palabra enseguida:

―Se nos informó que hace un mes se vio una extraña criatura azul saliendo de una flauta dorada. También los magos de nuestro Imperio alertaron la presencia de alguien protegido por el rukh. Y esa persona es ese niño de ahí ―Kouen clavó sus ojos en el pequeño Aladdín que se ocultó tras el de pelo blanco.

―No sé qué quieren de Aladdín, pero me temo que debo negarme a eso ―sentencio.

Ren Hakuyuu estaba a punto de intervenir, aunque quería saber cómo podría manejar la situación su primo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos tomando aire, escuchó al menos levantar la voz más de lo que acostumbraba.

―No creo que sea quién para decidir eso. Siquiera es un familiar directo de ese magi.

― ¡Ustedes que saben! ―Gritó el acompañante de Aladdín.

Según el hijo mayor del anterior emperador, era hora de meterse en esta charla.

―Sham Lash… ―dijo Hakuyuu aun manteniendo la sonrisa de su rostro― según tenemos entendido trabajaste para ellos cuando niño. Un gremio ya extinto de asesinos de Parthevia. Es imposible que sea tu hermano, ya que mataste a tus padres cuando tenías seis años. Tampoco otro familiar sanguíneo, puesto que ya no te queda familia en vida.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

―Tu nombre es conocido por acompañar a ese rey de Sindria, no fue difícil obtener información sobre ti ―agregó Kouen para preguntar algo, pero Ja'far se adelantó.

―No tengo contacto ni con Sin u otro de los generales.

―Ya veo, no me sorprendería que Sinbad enviara a uno de los suyos para llevarse a otro magi ―El pelirrojo miró al niño que se escondía tras el exasesino― si tanto problema es que usted nos dé el permiso y sabemos bien que es una persona que el magi conoció al azar, ¿por qué no lo dejamos a él tomar la decisión?

Todos se enfocaron en la causa de todo este. El mago de la creación se sintió sumamente incómodo, sobre todo cuando la habitación se llegó de un intenso silencio. Dio unos pasos delante del exasesino, quedando justo entre los miembros de la monarquía y quien le dio un lugar donde quedarse.

―Lo lamento nii-san, pero no puedo quedarme ―Aladdín negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no magi? ―cuestionó Ren Kouen desafiante.

― ¡Porque hice una promesa con Ugo-kun! ―exclamó aferrando sus manos al contenedor metálico― ¡Quiero viajar por el mundo para saber quién soy!

Kouen estuvo a punto de atribuir algún argumento que fuera suficiente para convencer al pequeño mago. Sin embargo, Hakuyuu palmeó el hombre de su hermanastro para que le dejara el resto a él. El príncipe se puso en cuclillas con tal de quedar al mismo nivel que el menor.

―Entonces no puedes quedarte ―resolvió Hakuyuu.

Aladdín agitó su cabeza en silencio, confirmando las palabras del hijo de Hakutoku.

― ¿Tienes un hogar?

―A decir verdad… creo que no ―Aladdín comenzó a pensar en eso, era algo triste pero cierto.

―Bueno ―Hakuyuu juntó sus manos en un leve aplauso― si no puedes quedarte al menos que este sea tu hogar.

Kouen, Ja'far y el magi miraron desconcertados al hombre de veintidós años, no comprendían que rayos tenía en la mente.

―No lo entiendo nii-san, no sé qué es tener un hogar ―murmuró el niño apenado.

―Un hogar es un lugar a donde siempre puedes volver, donde habrá gente esperándote. Te recibirán con los brazos abiertos no importa que pase y velarán por tu seguridad. Si quieres viajar por el mundo, hazlo. Mas, todo tiene un final y un día tendrás que decidir dónde vivir permanentemente ―explicó con un tono sereno y clamo― es algo difícil de decidir, por ende, si estás perdido y no hayas esa respuesta. Este palacio y su gente estarán aquí para recibirte.

El corazón del pequeño latía a gran velocidad, era agradable saber que podría llegar a tener un sitio que fuera su casa. Como lo fue el Palacio Sagrado en su momento. Se dio cuenta que él no mentía, el rukh a su alrededor era brillante y puro. Sabía que podía confiar en Ren Hakuyuu.

―Ummm… onii-san… Ustedes dijeron que soy un magi… Un protegido por el rukh…. Yo quiero saber quién soy. Ese es el motivo de mi viaje ―Aladdín reaccionó curioso― ¿Sabe qué soy? ¿Por qué siempre he estado solo?

Los orbes de Hakuyuu se dilataron de sorpresa, así como de los demás oyentes.

―Debo serte sincero ―Suspiró― no sé quién eres, quitando lo de magi. Lamento decírtelo ―Vio al mago deprimirse bastante― no te preocupes, nosotros podemos ayudarte a descubrirlo. Si te quedas con nosotros aquí ―Le extendió su mano― ¡Tal vez puedas descubrir la verdad!

― ¿En serio…? ―Era sorprendente el salto emocionar de la tristeza a alegría, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus comisuras y gustosamente aceptó la oferta―. ¡SI! ¡Pero tengo una condición! ―Visualizó por el rabillo del ojo a un muy confundido Ja'far― quiero que Ja'far-niisan se quede conmigo en el palacio.

―Trato ―él y el niño estrecharon manos.

―No entiendo… ¿P-Por qué…? ―tartamudeó.

―Porque me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba y al igual que yo quieres respuestas acerca de qué hacer con tu vida. ¡Así que trabajemos juntos con todos! ¡Será una gran aventura! ―Rio desbordante de emoción.

Ja'far se limitó a observarlo callado, hasta que habló:

―Bueno, si no tengo otra alternativa… ―Sonrió resignado.

― ¡SIIIII! ―Saltó a abrazar al albino.

Hakuyuu volvió al lado de su pariente e inquirió:

―Hay formas menos bruscas de lidiar con estas cosas Kouen.

―Si no lo hacíamos probablemente se nos escaparía el magi como fue con Judar ―replicó a regañadientes.

―No le des vueltas al asunto, además Judar fue víctima del A-Thamen. Nunca tuvo chance de elegir qué hacer con su vida, no pienso obligar a nadie a hacer algo como mi madre… ―La expresión del primer príncipe decayó.

No solo Kouen pareció percatarse de eso, Aladdín jaló ligeramente de sus ropas.

― ¿Le ocurre algo onii-san?

―No, no es nada ―No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa― será mejor que vayas a ver el palacio, que las sirvientas se encarguen de eso.

Dos mujeres entraron al cuarto y se llevaron al pequeño con el que comenzaron a platicar.

―En cuanto a ti… ―Kouen reparó en Ja'far― serás el escolta del magi, asegúrate que nadie que no seamos nosotros dos se lleve al magi. Siempre tienes que estar con él.

―Como ordenen ―Ja'far conocía su actual posición por ende hizo una reverencia a los dos príncipes.

Hakuyuu salió unos momentos de la habitación trayendo a un muchacho algo menos que él consigo.

―Ja'far-san, Ka Koubun-san te enseñará lo que debes saber para desempeñar tu trabajo. También te dará ropa adecuada y demás. Espero que ambos puedan llevarse bien.

Dirigió sus ojos grisáceos al llamado Ka Koubun, sin duda este no le simpatizaba. Es más, el sentimiento era mutuo. A pesar de no haber podido siquiera intercambiar palabra. Ka Koubun comenzó a mostrarle el palacio, sostenía un gran rencor al nuevo escolta del magi. Él trabajó tanto para llegar a donde estaba y este hombre solo se encontró con el mago de la creación para poder asumir un puesto aún mayor que el suyo. Pero haría de ver, haría que los días de Ja'far trabajando para el Imperio fueran un infierno.

―Ni se te ocurra intentar lo que sea que pienses o te mataré de formas que nunca habías imaginado ―Sonrió de manera sombría.

Ka Koubun quitó de su mente cualquier plan que comenzó a elaborar. Pero habría de averiguar una forma de superarlo y así lograr echárselo en cara. Ja'far logró librarse de esa persona tan molesta oyó una conversación que lo inquietó.

―Ese niño es el magi, hijo de ese hombre arrogante… ¿Verdad? ―inquirió una voz masculina.

Asomó el ojo por la puerta entronada y vio a dos hombres con báculos y túnicas negras. Delante de ellos había una mujer con cierto parecido a Hakuyuu debido al lunar debajo de la comisura de la boca. Definitivamente hablaban de Aladdín y es por eso que picó su curiosidad.

― ¿Ese hombre? ¿Acaso conocen al padre de Aladdín? ―Se preguntó Ja'far a sus adentros.

―Sí ―habló finalmente la mujer― es la viva imagen de su padre y eso hace que lo deteste más ―Soltó una risilla― ha pasado un tiempo Aladdín, tu no me conoces… Pero yo sí, sé mucho de ti…

Ja'far sabía que no había nada más que oír, algo raro andaba en este lugar y definitivamente cumpliría su rol de proteger al pequeño.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaa a todos u**

 **Hoy tenemos otro cap de este fic que recién empieza 7u7 no, no aparece Kougyoku y tal vez si haga su aparición el que viene. Todo depende de que no se me ocurra meter algo más entre este cap y el encuentro de Aladdín y Kougyoku. Mientras escribía jugaba agar. io XDDD, era algo así: una partida, me matan, escribo un poco y vuelvo a ver si puedo entrar al top 10 XD y repetimos el proceso.**

 **Por el amor a dios, cuando vi en mi mail que tenía una review me dio un infarto. No solo por ser la primera de esta historia, sino porque el miedo de que esto no gustara me anda asechando. MecyLyss me alegró que llamara tu atención 7u7 y algunos de estos personajes que ya al inicio de magi estaban muertos jugarán un rol muy importante en la historia. En especial Hakuyuu y Hakuren. La historia prácticamente cambia de pies a cabeza XD así que cierto emo vengador no nacerá cof cof Hakuryuu cof cof o tal vez sí… ¡quién sabe!**

 **Aclaro que trataré de publicar todos los viernes o cada 15 días, depende de que tan rápido escriba los caps y del colegio.**

 **Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, agradezco cualquiero review y que obviamente lean esta historia u**

 **Me despido w**

 **Noami-chan**


	3. Capítulo 3 ¡Anímate!

El cielo estaba completamente nítido, ni una sola mancha opacaba el brillante azul. Los rayos del sol bañaban todo aquello que se encontraba debajo. La gente del Imperio Kou charlaba alegremente, riendo y deambulando por sus calles. En el palacio de Kou todo era increíblemente pacífico, tanto como para que el pequeño magi de pelo cobalto pudiera disfrutar de un buen libro de magia.

―Magi-sama, magi-sama ―llamó su escolta de ojos oscuros y pelo blanco.

El niño de apenas diez años levantó sus orbes azulinos al mayor parado a un metro de distancia.

―Llámame por mi nombre Ja'far-niisan ―suspiró el menor, sorprendido por el brusco cambio de que lo llamara Aladdín a Magi-sama.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas de su llegada al palacio y le costaba acostumbrarse a ser tratado de forma tan especial.

―Solo quería informarle que hoy es un gran día ―explicó Ja'far con una sonrisa.

― ¿Gran día? ―Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado― llevo muy poco tiempo aquí y no estoy al día con las festividades.

El hombre rio ante el comentario, se puso arrodilló en el suelo.

―Hoy llegó la octava princesa de Kou a palacio y tiene su edad.

― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué ahora?

―Bueno, es que ―se detuvo en varias ocasiones tratando de explicarle a un niño todo el asunto que rodeaba al emperador y sus tantas esposas― ah, no importa ―suspiró revolviéndole el pelo― lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

― ¡Dime! ―Exclamó enfadado.

―No es nada ―reiteró― ahora ve, seguro debes querer conocerla.

― ¡Sí! ¡Podríamos ser amigos! ¡Jugar todo el día! ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras salía corriendo hacia dentro.

Ja'far se levantó recordando el día que ese niño llegó. Quién diría que un niñato hambriento que llamaba a su flauta Ugo-kun y viajaba solo con una alfombra voladora resultara ser un mago de la creación. Apenas hace unos años el anterior magi se escapó con ese grupo de comerciantes de la Compañía Sindria, todo había cambiado. Kou se veía perdido sin su pilar, pero uno nuevo ha venido a sostener el Imperio.

Mientras tanto en una habitación en penumbras del palacio, la puerta estaba entornada y de ella se asomaban las cabezas de los guardias. Ellos querían saber cómo resultaría todo, después de todo había un nuevo integrante en la familia real.

―P-Princesa Kougyoku ―habló Ka Koubun tratándose de acercarse a la octava princesa del Imperio Kou, Ren Kougyoku.

Lo único que hizo ella fue esconderse bajo el escritorio para seguir jugando con sus muñecas. Ka Koubun tomó aquello como una falta total de respeto, mas sabía que ella tenía un status más alto. Trató de convencerla de salir jalándola por las ropas gritando:

― ¡Por favor salga y recupere la compostura! ¡Nuestro futuro depende de ello! ¡La situación del país ha cambiado desde la muerte del emperador Hakutoku! Con algo de esfuerzo podrá ganarse un lugar en la familia.

La muerte de Hakutoku fue muy sorpresiva, fue un milagro que sus hijos mayores Hakuren y Hakuyuu salieran vivos. Ellos recibieron graves heridas que aún en ese momento estaban recuperándose. Si bien Ren Gyokuen se había casado con Koutoku para evitar que el linaje se perdiera, los mayores de la familia se negaban a aceptar tal cosa.

La princesa le miró desentendida y repitió una palabra del hombre:

― ¿Esfuerzo?

― ¡Exacto! ¡Ahora-!

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está la princesa? ―Preguntó una suave voz.

Apareció tras la puerta el magi de Kou, con sus pesadas ropas, pero una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Magi-sama, esta es Ren Kougyoku. Yo seré su asistente de ahora en adelante ―inquirió con suma cortesía.

― ¿Por qué está tan triste? ―Interrogó él dirigiéndose a la niña de su edad.

―Porque ella no tiene familia y fue olvidada en este palacio… Es decir, tiene a sus hermanos, pero no los ha conocido ―expresó el asistente de la princesa en un susurro.

―Quiero que ella me lo diga, señor ―replicó el magi acercándose a ella.

Kougyoku se mantuvo en silencio sin reaccionar ante la presencia del mago de la creación. Él se sentó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a sus orbes rosadas.

―Hola Kougyoku-onee-san, ¡Soy Aladdín! ¡Es un gusto! ―Tendió su mano esperando que ella le contestara.

―H-Hola ―lo saludó apenas con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Por qué estás deprimida onee-san? ―Preguntó sin recibir una respuesta.

Aquella conducta le hizo fruncir el ceño. Quería animarla y ver esa sonrisa oculta tras todo ese cabello despeinado magenta. Decidió hacer diversos tipos de caras graciosas. Aguardaba ansioso alguna reacción, aunque se decepcionó cuando vio que ella solo le ignoraba. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y se planteó lo siguiente:

 _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

Repentinamente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la otra. Todos se sorprendieron tratando de pararlos. Sería un problema si la princesa se veía disgustada con eso. Estaba temblando, conteniendo una risa a causa del magi que no tardó demasiado en salir.

― ¡Basta! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ―Gritó entre carcajadas haciendo un esfuerzo para apartar al chico.

Él al rato se detuvo y dijo:

― ¡Te ves más linda así!

Ella se encogió de hombros ante el comentario, tomó una de sus muñecas y jugó con ella como si él no estuviera ahí.

― ¿Siempre haces eso?

Ella asintió.

― ¿No sales afuera?

Negó con la cabeza.

― ¿No tienes amigos?

―No tengo a nadie.

―Ahora si ―Se ganó una mirada confundida― ahora me tienes a mí, somos amigos ¡Así que no estás sola!

Los ojos de la princesa se iluminaron con esas palabras, una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro sin creer en lo que le decían.

― ¿¡En serio!?

― ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a jugar afuera! ―Tomó su mano jalándola fuera de la habitación.

Ka Koubun iba a seguirlos cuando Ja'far puso su mano evitándolo.

―Déjalos, ambos han estado solos por mucho tiempo ―le indicó amablemente.

Aun sin estar feliz el asistente tuvo que acatar órdenes del albino que era socialmente de mayor rango.

Pasaron su tiempo afuera, hablando tonterías y corriendo por el jardín hasta que las piernas ya no les daban. Aladdín llevó a la insegura de Kougyoku de la mano a su lugar preferido del palacio. La biblioteca. Él le contó que se parecía al lugar donde solía estar con Ugo-kun, un djiin que cuidaba de él por alguna razón que el magi desconocía. Aladdín afirmó que estaba viajando cuando llegó a Kou y conoció a Ja'far que lo ayudó en tiempos de necesidad y desde entonces él vive aquí. La princesa se veía asombrada por los pocos, pero bellos conjuros mágicos que sabía hacer. Estaban aburridos, buscando entretenerse cuando el mago de la creación apareció cargando dos libros.

― ¿Qué son?

―Cuentos ―se sentó al lado de la niña que acercó su cabeza para poder leer.

―Apenas puedo entender ―protestó ella.

―Entonces leeré para ti ―propuso entusiasmado.

El primero trataba de una jovencita maltratada por su madrastra y hermanastras, obligada a ser sirvienta de una casa en la que siempre había vivido. En su miseria un día se le apareció un hada que le concedió un deseo, asistir al baile que tanto había soñado ir. Sin embargo, apenas fuera medianoche debía irse, puesto que el hechizo habría acabado. El hada la vistió con las mejores ropas, se veía hermosa y el príncipe del palacio no pudo resistirse a ella. Bailaron y bailaron por el salón hasta que fue la hora y ella tuvo que huir sin siquiera darle su nombre. Simplemente dejó su zapatilla. Aquello le dio la suficiente para buscarla por toda su tierra hasta que por fin la halló. Finalmente pudieron volverse a ver, se casaron y fueron felices para siempre.

― ¡Lo amo! ¡Nunca oí ese cuento! ―Chilló Kougyoku― ¡sería genial conocer un príncipe así y bailar un vals hasta el amanecer! ―Se puso de pie saltando de alegría.

― ¿Algo así? ―Sonrió Aladdín tomando sus manos, bailando ambos juntos por la habitación.

― ¡Sí! ―Exclamó riendo.

Y la diversión no acabó, el siguiente relato era totalmente fascinante para ella. Su madre antes de morir se lo había contado varias veces. Ella admiraba a la valiente chica de pelo increíblemente largo que se escapó de su torre para conocer las luces que tanto había admirado desde su ventana.

―Sería hermoso ver tantas lámparas flotantes ¡Es descabellado! ¿Imaginas que pasara eso? ―Idealizó la niña.

―Seguramente en el futuro se podrá lograr ―aseguró él― aunque conozco algo que sería mucho más hermoso y brillante.

― ¿Luciérnagas? ―Especuló― no estaría mal verlas de noche, ¡un día podríamos juntar!

El magi negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos concentrándose. La otra lo miró curiosamente ya que se preguntaba qué pasaba por su mente. De un momento a otro muchas aves doradas y resplandecientes aparecieron en su campo visual. El asombro que la inundó era indescriptible, el corazón le latía a un gran ritmo. ¿Quién diría que en un día vería tantas maravillas?

―Se llaman rukh ―habló Aladdín― son las aves del alma, todos adentro tenemos algunas que se reúnen con las demás al morir. Eso se llama el gran flujo del rukh ―explicó.

―No entiendo ―resolvió― es demasiado para mí Aladdín…

― ¿Pero te agrada? ―Preguntó nervioso.

― ¿Qué si me agrada?... ¡ME ENCANTA! ―Alzó la voz saltando sobre él― ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ―Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedaron en el suelo observando el rukh flotando como aquellas linternas de la historia.

― ¡Kouen-sama! ―Ka Koubun hizo una reverencia.

― ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ―Inquirió el muchacho.

― ¿En serio tenemos una nueva hermana? ―Interrogó Kouha.

―Es otra de las imprudencias de nuestro padre ―comentó Koumei.

―Magi-sama fue a jugar con ella, les hemos perdido de vista ―informó el adolecente de diecisiete años.

―No se preocupen ―intervino Ja'far― conociendo a Aladdín solo pueden estar en un lugar ―él mismo los guio efectivamente al sitio donde estaban.

Apenas entraron vieron los dos cuentos desparramados por el suelo y a ambos niños. La pequeña Kougyoku estaba firmemente abrazada al magi que le correspondió sin problemas. Los dos estaban agotados y eso se reflejaba en el profundo sueño en el que estaban sumidos.

―Parece que se llevan muy bien ―acotó Ja'far poniendo una manta sobre ellos― será mejor no interrumpir.

―Conozco poco a la princesa Kougyoku, pero nunca la vi sonreír… ―Señaló Ka Koubun.

Koumei mantuvo sus ojos en el magi.

―Así que este es nuestro nuevo oráculo.

―No parece la gran cosa ―observó el menor de los Ren de pelo rosado y tensas.

―No juzgues un libro por su apariencia ―indicó Kouen tomando un pergamino de las repisas.

―Él nunca aceptó ser magi del imperio ―difirió el escolta del mago― dice que pronto continuará su viaje, aunque realmente no lo sé ―exhaló algo preocupado― aquí tiene una gran oportunidad de aprender magia.

―Tal vez haya una razón para que se quede ―pensó el mayor de los príncipes en voz alta.

 _Evidentemente esa era…_

 ** _Ren Kougyoku._**

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaa**

 **Como verán esto estuvo bien a lo Disney XDDDDDDDD jajajja más o menos Disney me agarró, me dio una cachetada, un golpe en el estómago y esto surgió jjajajajajja espero que les guste este cap ya que AL FIN ALGO DE ALAKOU (? Poneleeee que es Alakou, algo así. Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Argen que sabe cómo meterme lo Disney en la cabeza, tanto como para que acabe escribiendo esto XD**

 **Ahora vamos a responder coments 7u7**

 **MecyLyss mil gracias por comentar siempre (aun si llevo solo dos caps) me da gusto que la trama sea de tu agrado. Me daba miedo que no lograra lo que quería al escribirla y todos se me quedarían viendo raro. Hakuyuu quiero que sea un personaje amable pero calculador, es la impresión que me dio de él por los omakes de Ohtaka y por verlo físicamente. Ja'far y Ka Koubun serán como esos compas de clase que SIEMPRE que la profe forma los grupos acaban juntos y no se soportan. Será algo como eso. También le daré énfasis al conflicto existencial de Aladdín entre otras dudas que le surgen durante el tiempo que avanza y lo COMPLICADO que será tener una relación en paz con nuestra querida waifu pelirroja Kougyoku.**

 **¡Qué bueno leerte por acá Blue Kirito! Con mi otro fic Rukh Rojo estoy haciendo algo parecido de cambiar algunos hechos, solo que en este los haré más radicales y wtf, ya que, algunos al no haber muerto hace que varios eventos futuros se eviten o transformen. ¡La primera impresión que quería dar de Ja'far era justamente esa! Te mueres de miedo pensando que le haría algo malo, pero resulta que es muy amable con él. Respecto a tu otro comentario más o menos me pasa lo mismo contigo XD después de leer tu fic acabé admirándote como escritora jejejjeje. Tenemos una relación perro y gato que nunca mejorará entre Ka Koubun y Ja'far, quiero meterle mucha comedia a eso. Espero lograrlo =w=/ gambateeee la tercera es la vencida niña!**

 **Con esto me despido, no llevo dos semanas de clases y ya me enchufaron 4 exámenes (me matoooooooooooo x.x) y si le sumo que ando media enferma, sin mencionar la medicación que tiene como efecto que da mucho sueño :'u puta vida**

 **Hasta la próximaaaaa u**

 **Noami-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4 Los hijos de Hakutoku

― ¡Odio estas ropas! ¡Son tan pesadas! ―exclamó el pequeño de cabello cobalto mirando las pesadas mangas que levantaba con sus manitas.

―Si quiere quedarse aquí deberá usar las ropas adecuadas ―justificó Ja'far cerrando los ojos.

―Bueno, si así puedo seguir jugando con Kougyoku-neesan ―Suspiró.

―Hablando de ella, está ocupada ahora.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? ―interrogó con ojitos brillosos como si fuera a llorar.

―Tiene que conocer a sus hermanos, aprender reglas de protocolo real, esgrima, saber cómo es el palacio.

― ¡Para eso podría ser su guía! ―Refutó.

―El otro día te perdiste, si no fuera por el rukh no habrías llegado para la comida ―argumentó riéndose internamente de la actitud infantil del magi.

―Entonces tendré que esperarla, Ugo-kun vamos al jardín ―habló a su flauta dorada.

El niño comenzó a correr y su escolta no tuvo otra más que seguirlo.

― ¡Espere! Hay algunas personas que quiero presentarle. Venga ―le pidió adelantándose. Al llegar vieron a cuatro personas charlando, todas de diversas edades―. Magi-sama ―Aladdín frunció el ceño.

Hasta hace unos meses Ja'far lo trataba con normalidad y ahora con tal formalidad que lo irritaba, algo no muy común en él. El albino le ignoró y continuó:

―Estos son los hijos del antiguo emperador Hakutoku. Bueno, en realidad ya conoces a Ren Hakuyuu ―El más serio de todos le tendió una sonrisa― su hermano dos años menor Ren Hakuren, la princesa Ren Hakuei y el más pequeño de todos Ren Hakuryuu.

―Hola Magi-sama ―saludó respetuosamente la muchacha.

―E-Es un gusto ―saludó el más pequeño tímidamente.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Inquirió Hakuren entusiasmado.

― ¡Soy Aladdín, un viajero! ¡Es un placer conocerlos a todos! ―Alzó sus brazos al cielo con alegría.

―Este chico me cae bien ―declaró Hakuren― ¿Qué les parece Hakuei, Hakuryuu? ―Les revolvió el pelo a ambos.

―No hagas eso onii-sama ―Hakuei se acomodó el pelo y tendió su mano al pequeño.

Él estrechó su mano hasta que se fijó en el pecho de la chica y restregó su cara en él. En un arranque de enfado Hakuryuu lo empujó lejos preguntándole por qué lo hizo. Ja'far solo podía pedir disculpas ante esa mala costumbre mientras que Hakuyuu y su hermano estallaron de las risas a las que se unió su hermanita. Por otro lado, el más joven maldecía en silencio al insolente mago que se atrevió a tocar a su admirada hermana.

― ¡Definitivamente me caes excelente! ―Hakuren le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

―Aladdín-dono, ¿qué tal si nos acompaña? ―ofreció la muchacha cordialmente.

― ¡Sí! ―accedió sin inconvenientes.

Ese día pasó volando. Entre carcajadas y bromas platicaron los cinco contando anécdotas y comiendo ricos bocadillos que Ja'far les trajo.

― ¿Y tu familia Aladdín?

Este bajó sus orbes en tristeza.

―Yo… No lo sé…

― ¿Cómo no lo sabes? ―Fruncieron el entrecejo.

―Nunca los conocí, tampoco sé sus nombres… por eso viajo por el mundo ¡Para saber quién soy y mi pasado! ¡Se lo prometí a Ugo-kun! ―Se aferró a su contenedor dorado― porque él es mi más preciado amigo… Y no quiero faltar a mi palabra.

―Ya veo ―Todos bajaron la cabeza, Aladdín se sintió incómodo ya que él sabía que le tenían pena.

― ¡Oigan! ―gritó Hakuren enfadado― ¡Qué con esas caras! ¡Aladdín! ―Señaló al pequeño niño― ¡A partir de ahora eres de la familia! ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos azules del infante se iluminaron, el corazón le latía fuerte y las mejillas se enrojecieron de alegría.

― ¡¿En serio?!

― ¡Si! ―Asintió revolviendo el pelo del magi― ¡Ahora eres uno de nosotros!

―Tenemos otro hermanito pequeño así que cuiden bien de él ―afirmó Hakuyuu.

Aladdín sentía que la felicidad estaba a punto de desbordar, nunca en su vida tuvo alguien a quien llamar familia. Y ahora, ya tenía cuatro hermanos. ¡Fantástico! Poco a poco el peso de su pecho por la constante soledad se iba aliviando. Al principio estaba Ugo-kun que siempre le enseñó acerca del mundo y cómo funcionaba, Ja'far que cuidaba de él, así como un padre, Kougyoku que era su mejor amiga de todo el mundo y, estos cuatro que le juraron permanecer a su lado y apoyarle. Con paciencia iba conociendo personas que serían increíblemente importantes en su vida. Aunque lo que él no sabía era que en el futuro encontraría otras personas que serían sus más fieles y grandes amigos. Luego de un buen rato la pequeña Kougyoku llegó a donde estaba el magi y lo llamó por su nombre sin notar la presencia de sus primos.

― ¿Ya terminaste? ―preguntó el otro ansioso.

― ¡Sí! ―Asintió ella― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

―Pasaba el tiempo con Hakuyuu-niisan, Hakuren-niisan, Hakuei-neesan y Hakuryuu-kun ―contestó con la más brillante de las sonrisas.

Un rubor de vergüenza cubrió el rostro de la princesa mientras hacía constantes reverencias al grupo. Después de todo eran los hijos del primer emperador y merecían recibir respeto.

―Tranquila Kougyoku-chaaaan ―canturreó Hakuren Ren― vamos, vamos, únetenos ―Sonrió.

―E-Eh, b-bueno… c-creo q-que m-me t-tengo que ir ―tartamudeó ella intentando escaparse, pero Aladdín la tomó del brazo.

― ¡Vamos Kougyoku! ¡Será divertido!

―B-Bueno, s-si u-ustedes l-lo dicen ―Otra vez tropezó con las palabras, sin duda no era muy sociable que digamos.

― ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos a alguien más con nosotros! ―Rio Hakuren abrazando a la niña junto a Aladdín― ¡Oye Kouen tenemos a tu hermana! ―Imitó una risa malévola para tratar de atraer al hermano mayor de la niña.

Este que venía pasando con unos pergaminos en las manos, los miró y dijo:

―Mientras no armen un escándalo, está bien.

―Ashhhh eres tan aguafiestas ―siseó el hermano menor de Hakuyuu.

―Seguro Kouen-dono tiene asuntos pendientes ―inquirió Hakuei dirigiéndole una sonrisa al hijo mayor de Koutoku.

Kougyoku se vio sumamente asqueada por la conducta de esa chica, no le agradaba que se llevara tan bien con su hermano mayor. A quien ya admiraba.

―Si me disculpan, me retiro ―concluyó el pelirrojo siguiendo su camino.

― ¡Así que somos solo nosotros seis! ―Hakuren lanzó una carcajada― ¡Tenemos toda la tarde para relajarnos!

―O-Oye A-Aladdín, ¿H-Hakuren-sama es siempre así?

―Lo conozco de muy poco, pero parece que sí ―Asintió el niño.

―No se preocupen ―Sonrió Hakuei― aunque cuando se pone así da miedo, es buena persona ―Le dio una palmada en la cabeza al pequeño de Aladdín.

― ¡Hakuei-oneesan es muy amable! ―Aladdín abrazó a la mayor con fuerza por la cintura.

Hakuryuu gruñía mientras intentaba sacar a la garrapata de magi que se aferraba al pecho de su hermana mayor. A kilómetros se notaba que tenía un fetiche que supusieron que sería un hábito duro de quitar. Kougyoku se fue a un rincón observando la escena bastante cómica. Infló las mejillas de su cara enfadada y desvió su mirada. Tanto Hakuyuu como Hakuren se dieron cuenta del malestar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―interrogaron los hermanos.

―Nada ―contestó con un hilo de voz.

Luego la princesa se vio atraída por la plática entre los dos hermanos.

―Oye Hakuryuu, ¿te parece que Kougyoku-chan está…?

―Sin duda hermano ―Hizo un gesto de afirmación la cabeza― aunque no entiendo por qué.

―Es una lástima que no quiera decirnos, no confía en nosotros ―Hakuren fingió falsa tristeza.

Al final, Kougyoku cuestionó en voz baja:

― ¿Por qué Aladdín es tan amigable con Hakuei-sama?

Los hermanos mayores de la mencionada intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a su prima.

―No te desanimes, aún ustedes son amigos. Hakuei no puede interferir en eso, ¿no es verdad Aladdín?

Este parpadeó un par de veces al oír su nombre. Antes de que pudiera responder Hakuryuu aprovechó su distracción para apartarlo de su querida hermana de un tirón. El magi se dio la cabeza con el piso de una forma muy cómica. Se sobó con la mano donde se golpeó y dijo alegremente:

― ¡Claro que somos amigos y siempre lo seremos! Después de todo te quiero mucho, mucho Kougyoku ―Alzó los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

De algún modo aquello le hizo sentir aliviada, el temor de volver a estar sola nunca se apartó de su lado. Sin embargo, al lado de Aladdín no llegaba a considerarlo, su compañía era suficiente para sentirse bien.

Aladdín saltó a abrazar a la niña para demostrarle que lo dicho era verdad. No paraban de reírse a todo pulmón con grandes sonrisas y ojos brillantes.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAA A TODOOOOS XD ME EXTRAÑARON?! ok mucha euforía, los cambios de humor estos me tienen harta.**

 **Ahora ya presenté a toda la fliaaaaaaaaaaaaa u estoy debatiéndome entre saltar directamente al "presente de magi", osea ya empezar con los hechos que aparecen en el manga/anime o mostrar un poco más del pasado de Aladdín y Kougyoku. Creo que acabaré optando por la segunda o lo que pase primero :V estoy escribiendo a todo dar XD tengo como 5 capitulos listos por ahí esperando a ser publicados, pero siempre se me ocurre algo que meter entre ellos y termino creando más capítulos jajajaj**

 **MecyLyss me alegro que te haya gustado el cap XDD yo decía: ash seguro como es a lo Disney todos lo odian. Al parecer me equivoqué (y me alegro que haya pasado). El Alakou es también mi OTP 3 dios los amoooo me encantan no importa lo que me diga el resto! Te seguiré dejando con la duda, hay sobre todo al inicio un problemita, solo que nadie debe de tenerlo en cuenta porque en el anime no fue relevante :V**

 **Al fin Blue Kiritooooo . la tercera es la vencida siempreee. Ahora estoy recuperada y con 100% de energía! Estoy estudiando mucho y me está yendo bien en el cole. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como con los demás.**

 **Bueno, ya sin más que decir me retiro por el día de hoy. Me alegraré mucho si han disfrutado del cap de este día *3* muchas gracias por leer y seguir este humilde fanfic del alakou hfgfrygrgrhgg los amo!**

 **Hasta la próximaaaa**

 **Noami-chan**


	5. Capítulo 5 Su nombre es Alibaba

_Pasaron siete años desde entonces…_

Aladdín nunca se consideró magi de Kou y en su mente no paraba de pensar lo siguiente:

Aún si lo llamaban magi nunca lo comprendió.

Aún si preguntaba no le respondían con claridad.

Aún sentía que este mundo y su gente le ocultaba cosas.

¿Quién era en realidad?

Siempre que usaran honoríficos como esos los corregía fuera quien fuese, incluso el emperador Koutoku que tanto le desagradaba. Normalmente pasaba sus días fuera, viajando a lugares recónditos, conociendo gente como Leila o Sahsa. Normalmente tenía mucho tiempo libre así que, por qué no salir en otra aventura… Luego de unos días deambulando de aquí para allá acabó en una carreta en la que se escabulló en una de las paradas para no tener que usar tanto magoi viajando.

Un joven rubio estaba sentado al frente de la caravana, al ser el conductor debía prestar mucha atención tanto al entorno como a sus pasajeros. Aunque, una persona muy molesta a la que consideraba un estorbo no dejaba de distraerle. Este solo contestaba:

― ¡Las manzanas son para Budel-sama! ―Miró de reojo a su jefe que se regocijaba en la comodidad de unos almohadones de ceda brillante― y tampoco tienes dinero para pagarlos, así que no.

El joven al que denominaba como un mocoso se encogió de hombros.

―Eres cruel onii-san ―murmuró decaído.

―Soy realista que es diferente, además no me interesa.

Budel soltó una carcajada viendo la escena.

― ¡Así se hace Alibaba! ―lo felicitó alzando la voz― si eres pobre es obvio que no puedes darte estos lujos. ¡Hay que dejárselo claro a los ilusos!

―Claro Budel-sama, tiene toda la razón ―Alibaba esbozó una sonrisa completamente falsa.

El joven de cabello y ojos azules notó esto y dijo a lo bajo:

― ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás mintiendo?

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Por qué sonríes y le das la razón a alguien que no la tiene?

―No sé de qué me hablas ―el muchacho se hizo el desentendido.

Aladdín suspiró.

―Un día siquiera tu distinguirás la realidad de tus mentiras ―Fue franco con el otro y se limitó a guardas silencio luego de eso.

Alibaba se reacomodó en su asiento algo nervioso. El magi desviaba la mirada al paisaje y todo lo ocurrido posteriormente fue algo que él consideró necesario. Aún si él no tuvo la responsabilidad de ello, el mago creía que ese suceso fue clave en el camino de ese chico Alibaba. Un monstruo del desierto los atacó, era una situación desesperada dónde las personas trataban de huir o salvar la caravana. Una pequeña niña trastabilló zafándose del agarre de su madre y acabó a merced de esta especie de flor gigante con tentáculos. Alibaba la habría salvado, habría tomado su mano si su maldito jefe no habría priorizado un barril de vino. Ese cerdo creía más importante su bebida que la vida de una persona. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Entre el revuelo Aladdín observaba con semblante serio, una mano aferrada a su flauta ya preparado para intervenir. Si era necesario, claramente. Pero al parecer no, Alibaba lanzó un golpe a ese hombre sin dudar y fue a tratar de ayudar a la pequeña.

― ¡NO TODO PUEDE COMPRARSE CON TU SUCIO DINERO! ―Fue inaceptable que su jefe quisiera compensar a la madre del infante con dinero.

Le quitó uno de los barriles de vino y se deslizó en el gran hoyo donde la bestia se resguardaba. Por primera vez en todo el viaje vio a ese chico ser completamente sincero.

Y como dicen, una cosa lleva a la otra.

A pesar de la motivación de Alibaba por salvar a la niña, olvidó asegurar su propio pellejo y ahora era él quien estaba a punto de morir. Es entonces cuando decide tocar su flauta para llamar a Ugo. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero sabía que él siempre estaría ahí.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó Alibaba abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Un gigante azul lo estaba salvando de ser devorado completamente por ese monstruo.

― ¡Onii-san al fin te decidiste!

― ¡P-Pe-e-er-ro-o q-qué e-está p-p-pasando!

Él subió sus orbes doradas, viendo sobre el hombro del enorme hombre. Allí estaba el mocoso que lo cuestionó antes de que esto comenzara. Parado con los brazos cruzados, gran sonrisa y estaba flotando. Sí, flotando sobre una alfombra. Tuvo que repetírselo varias veces para creer lo que veía y pensaba.

― ¿Quién demonios es? ―No paraba de preguntárselo.

―Onii-san me gustaría que me enseñaras sobre las cosas que no pueden comprarse con dinero ―El mago sonrió mucho más.

― ¿No estás grandecito para esas cosas? ¿No puedes aprenderlo tú mismo? ―Alibaba cuestionó, olvidándose de su situación de vida o muerte, recordando lo fastidioso que ese tipo fue durante el viaje.

―Bueno onii-san, en mi vida nunca nadie quiso explicarme esas cosas. Siquiera aquellos más cercanos a mí. Pero creo que se debe a que ni ellos saben esas respuestas a lo que busco. ¡Veo que lo tienes muy claro! ¡Así que terminemos con esto! ―Con un movimiento del dedo índice dio la señal para lanzar toda la reserva de vino de Budel llevaba en la caravana. Este soltó un alarido de dolor, como si le hubieran quitado el corazón y acto seguido, se desmayó.

Gracias al brebaje los movimientos de la bestia parecían más lentos, adormilados. Alibaba corrió tratando de escalar a como le daban las manos, Aladdín descendió a darle una mano y ambos se elevaron en la alfombra ajenos del escándalo abajo.

―Al fin acabó ―Suspiró el menor.

― ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿¡Esa cosa es tuya!? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

―Yo… ―Él no pudo evitar observar el ocaso que daba paso a la prematura noche. Recordaba aquel pensamiento que lo acompañó desde pequeño.

 _"_ _Aún si lo llamaban magi nunca lo comprendió._

 _Aún si preguntaba no le respondían con claridad._

 _Aún sentía que este mundo y su gente le ocultaba cosas._

 _¿Quién es en realidad?"_

―Yo soy Aladdín, un viajero que simplemente quiere saber quién es ―Sonrió de la forma en la que se lo caracterizaba― ¿Y tú nii-san?

― ¡Soy Alibaba! ―Le tendió su mano.

Aladdín la estrechó amistosamente.

― ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo…? ―preguntó el magi nervioso.

― ¡Claro! ¿por qué no? ―Le tendió una gran sonrisa, el muchacho desvió la mirada hacia abajo donde un furioso Budel los maldecía, jurando hacerlos esclavos― ¿Qué hacemos con…? ―Hizo un gesto hacia abajo.

― ¡Irnos de aquí! ―respondió Aladdín― ¡Alibaba-kun nunca será tu esclavo! ―El muchacho sacó su lengua con desprecio.

― ¡BAJEN EN ESTE INSTANTE MALDITOS! ―Chillaba de ira.

Los recientemente amigos soltaron una gran carcajada.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Alibaba confundido, no sabía que hacer ya.

―Pues, vine buscando un calabozo ¿Sabes dónde hay uno? ―habló Aladdín.

―Bueno, en el centro de la ciudad hay uno.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron junto a un grito de alegría.

― ¡Perfecto! ¡Así podré encontrar a otro de los amigos de Ugo-kun!

Alibaba no podía comprender sus palabras del todo.

― ¿A qué te refieres con…? ―comenzó para ser interrumpido por la repentina aceleración de la alfombra― ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

―Tenemos que apurarnos, así empezaremos antes ―explicó el magi.

― ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡ALADDÍN! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

El otro se dio cuenta que tal vez se pasó con su entusiasmo y ansiedad por llegar a la ciudad. Con un movimiento de mano alentó la marcha para que su amigo recuperara el aliento.

―Tranquilo Alibaba-kun, no pasa nada ―Rio con una gran sonrisa.

―Casi me da un ataque por el amor a dios ―dijo agitado, una mano apretándole el pecho y al borde de hiperventilarse.

Mientras tanto, Aladdín aferró su mano a la flauta que siempre colgó de su cuello. Brevemente recordó la promesa que hizo Ugo-kun y aquel deseo que él pidió después de haber intentado quitarse la vida. Sonrió melancólicamente, sin que nadie lo notase. Había algo que le hacía sentir triste y feliz a la vez…

Llegó a la conclusión que en el futuro muchas cosas ocurrirán.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **No, no estoy muerta mis queridos lectores xD y fans del Alakou.**

 **Disculpen en demorarme más de lo estimado y esto va incluso para aquellos que leen "El Rukh rojo" y además este fic. Así que probablemente vean un tipo de copypaste porque no da explicar lo mismo dos veces.(Aclaro que para los que siguen mi otro fic estoy trabajando en el cap recién ahora, ya que con este de "Siempre Juntos" ya que era con el que ya tenía más formada la idea. Ahora es el turno del rukh rojo XDDD se viene lo bueno 7u7)  
**

 **Estuve pasando un momento difícil en mi familia, el cual sigue vigente pero como con toda muerte de alguien uno se debe recuperar. Durante las semanas anteriores estuve muy enfrascada en los estudios, algo mal de salud y desanimada. Pero ahora estoy mejor y como ven ¡ESTOY DEVUELTA BABY! ¡YEAH! _–Insertar solo épico de guitara hfrhrruhru–_. Así que aquí me tienen, fresca, motivada y con ganas de recuperar mucha inspi que se perdió en el camino XDDDDD **

**Jejejej Blue Kirito siempre me alegra leerte por aquí. La verdad no sabía bien como me saldría este Hakuren y Hakuyuu, ya que solo hay algunos paneles del manga como referencia. Vamos a darte más kawaiiosidad del chiquito bebé (?**

 **Con esto me despido por hoy gente u ¡nos vemooos!**

 **Noami-chan**


	6. Capítulo 6 La celda

― ¿Y por qué quieres conquistar la celda? ―preguntó Alibaba mientras contemplaba el atardecer que se desplegaba por la ciudad.

―Curiosidad ―contestó Aladdín inmediatamente.

― ¿Solo eso? ―Su respuesta le hizo sentirse más curioso por su nuevo amigo.

―Bueno… Eso e hice una promesa con Ugo-kun ―explicó sin dar muchos detalles. Alibaba se dio cuenta de que él no le apetecía profundizar el tema ahora y solo asintió con la cabeza. Durante el trayecto Aladdín agregó para sus adentros―: también quiero conquistar un calabozo por mi cuenta… La última vez Kouen-ojiisan no me dejó hacer nada.

Suspiró al recordar aquel entonces…

Fue hace dos o tres años cuando Kougyoku fue llevada por primera vez en compañía de su hermano mayor al calabozo de Vinea. Ren Kouen quería que adquiriera experiencia en batalla y para Aladdín fue irresistible colarse para hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, cada vez que quería lucirse con un hechizo nuevo, Kouen tomaba cartas en el asunto con sus contenedores o la misma Kougyoku. Al final acabó por seguirles el paso a lo lejos, con aires de depresión.

La princesa parecía estar tan contenta cuando recibió a Vinea. No había palabras que entraran en su boca para expresar la alegría en su pecho. Simplemente era tan feliz y Aladdín no podía olvidarse de esa sonrisa.

 _― ¡Al fin seré útil para nii-sama! ―exclamó Kougyoku cuando tan solo tenía catorce años._

 _La princesa aferraba a su pecho el broche que Ka Koubun-ojiisan le había regalado y ahora alojaba a su djiin Vinea. Mientras tanto yo únicamente podía pensar que no fui capaz de hacer ningún aporte durante la conquista de la celda. ¡Con lo entusiasmado que estaba! Siquiera llegué a hablar con Vinea-san, con las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Por alguna razón Kouen-ojiisan se la pasó interrogándola acerca de un tal rey… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Vaya… ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo aún si me es familiar?_

 _― ¡Aladdín! ―gritó Kougyoku con las mejillas infladas por el enfado._

 _― ¡Ah! ¿Sí? ―Arqueé una ceja como si estuviera siguiéndole la conversación._

 _― ¡No me estás escuchando! ―me reprochó y simplemente no se lo niego._

 _―Perdón._

 _―Bueno no importa ―dijo desviando la mirada unos momentos― ¿qué te tenía distraído?_

 _― ¡Ah! N-No es nada ―Negué con la cabeza― pensaba en lo divertido que fue estar en el calabozo de Vinea-san ―Esbocé una sonrisa._

 _Vi como sus ojos se llenaron de vida y brillo para luego gritar:_

 _― ¡A que sí! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Nunca pensé que me escogería a mí! ¡A mí! ―Se señalaba a sí misma para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo― en toda mi vida no llegué a pensar que esto ocurriría. ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! ―Soltó una carcajada victoriosa._

―Sin duda fue una de las pocas veces que la vi expresando tal alegría desde el fondo de su corazón… Alguna vez quiero que ese sentimiento lo provoque yo… ―pensó Aladdín recordando aquel instante.

―Aladdín… Aladdín… ¡Aladdín! ―Alibaba aplaudió frente al rostro del otro para llamar su atención.

―Eh… ―Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver al mundo real― ¿Decías?

―Decía que ya llegamos al centro de la ciudad ―informó el rubio señalando el suelo― creo que deberíamos bajar.

Aladdín asintió antes de dar un salto a tierra firme, seguido de él su amigo repitió la acción y el mago guardó el turbante en un ágil movimiento. Alibaba lo invitó a pasar la noche en su casa y al día siguiente ir por provisiones al mercado. Debían prepararse antes de entrar a una celda donde había más posibilidades de morir que vivir. Sin embargo, con el poder que Alibaba percibía de su compañero estaba seguro de que ganarían. No importa que.

Una vez en la morada pequeña y acogedora del joven Alibaba, este se dignó a preguntar:

― ¿Qué te tenía tan distraído?

―Bueno ―Él soltó un suspiro de sus labios, dejándose caer entre los paños blancos en los que dormiría― estaba recordando algo ―Tapó su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

 _Alguna vez quiero que ese sentimiento lo provoque yo…_

Su rostro adquirió un ligero color carmín y sintió sus mejillas algo calientes. No comprendía la reacción que tuvo al citar en su mente lo que previamente pensó.

―Será que es acerca de una chica ―Alibaba se atrevió a opinar.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―Arqueó una ceja, reincorporándose un poco.

―Estas algo sonrojado ―señaló el otro en respuesta.

― ¿¡Eh?! Ehhhhh, p-pues… n-no es nada… ―Agitó las manos alarmado― ¡Me voy a dormir! ¡Hasta mañana! ―Se acostó de golpe dándole la espalda a Alibaba.

Él rubio no puso evitar soltar una risa. Aladdín abrazaba la flauta dorada en su pecho, tratando de calmar su corazón que por una razón que desconoce no deja de latir.

Al día siguiente procuraron despertarse muy temprano para comprar provisiones destinadas al viaje que planeaban hacer. Era muy importante tener agua y comida ya que desconocían lo que habría en la celda. Alibaba cargaba las bolsas sobre sus hombros de cada cosa que adquirían. Él temía que Budel viniera enfadado por lo ocurrido, pero con su nuevo amigo a su lado seguro estaría bien. Mientras Aladdín admiraba todo lo que veía como si fuera algo nuevo y emocionante. Aunque no lo era tanto, después de todo él había pisado este mundo por primera vez hace ya siete años.

Fue tal su distracción que se chocó con alguien que cargaba una gran canasta sobre la cabeza. Esta persona cayó de sentón y todas las frutas que llevaba rodaron por el suelo. Alibaba tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás al fijarse en los pies de la chica.

― ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento onee-san! ―exclamó arrepentido Aladdín.

Él trató de ayudarla a levantar los limones, pero la muchacha movió rápidamente sus manos, lanzó cada uno al recipiente y lo volvió a colocar sobre su cabeza. Se puso de pie fulminando a quien la hizo caer con la mirada. No le dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio.

―L-Lo lamentamos ―tartamudeó Alibaba intentando acercarse a la joven pelirroja de ojos rosa claro.

La otra no contestó, solo se dio vuelta para seguir su camino. Sin embargo, los orbes azules del joven fueron a los grilletes que rodeaban los tobillos pálidos de la chica.

―Esos son ―murmuró Aladdín.

―Sí… es una esclava ―completó el rubio.

La esclava escuchó lo que esos dos hablaban. Su rostro se enrojeció de la vergüenza acerca de lo que era, no le gustaba, lo repudiaba. Mas, debía vivir con ello. Solo no quería que las demás personas la vieran diferente. Es por esto que intentó ocultar las piezas de metal con el largo y andrajoso vestido blanco que usaba. En un intento fallido solo volvió a perder el equilibrio. Por su parte Aladdín se acercó a ella, haciendo que esta intentara esconder los grilletes de él. Él simplemente tomó su flauta con ambas manos, soplándola. Las cadenas estallaron inmediatamente.

― ¡Ahora podrás caminar sin problemas onee-san! ―Sonrió brillantemente.

―Ah… ―Apenas fue eso lo que pudo articular del asombro.

― ¡Esto es malo! ―le dijo Alibaba.

― ¿Por qué? ―interrogó el otro.

―Bueno… es que… ―Se rascó la nuca mientras veía a la gente rodearlos.

― ¿Por qué? ―repitió realmente deseando una respuesta.

A pesar de tener la misma edad, el misterioso y reciente amigo que conoció es bastante ingenuo e inocente.

― ¡Qué está pasando aquí! ―gritó Budel haciéndose paso entre la gente― ¡AH USTEDES! ―Alzó la voz al ver a aquellos que lo arruinaron.

― ¡Budel-sama! ¡Qué sorpresa! ―habló Alibaba con una sonrisa tonta para disimular el placer de volverlo a ver.

― ¡Señor gordo! ―reaccionó Aladdín recibiendo un codazo de su compañero.

Budel no hizo más que acusarlos de tratar de liberar a una esclava, haciendo que los amenazaran con cuchillos. Sin embargo, a Aladdín no pareció intimidarle.

―Podría hacerlos mis esclavos para que paguen por todo lo que han hecho ―amenazó Budel cruzado de brazos.

Aladdín volvió a tocar su flauta y los dos brazos de Ugo salieron de él haciendo un lado a los acompañantes del comerciante. Budel se asustó tanto que comenzó a gritar por ayuda, llamando a las guardias y ese pánico se contagió en quienes presenciaban la escena.

En medio del alboroto la esclava pelirroja huyó para informarle a su amo este peculiar evento. No solo ella aprovechó para escapar, tanto Aladdín como Alibaba se escabulleron ya que no tenían nada más que hacer en el mercado del pueblo. Poseían todo lo que precisaban para su nueva aventura.

Apresuraron el paso hacia el centro del Qishan donde se ubicaba la mortal celda de la que hasta ahora nadie salió vivo. Sin embargo, Alibaba tenía la esperanza de que ellos no sufrirían el mismo destino. Toda la adrenalina, alegría, valentía e incluso entusiasmo se esfumaron de sus venas al poner un pie sobre la escalinata de entrada a la mazmorra.

― ¿Qué pasa Alibaba-kun? ―interrogó Aladdín viéndolo sobre su hombro.

― ¿Y si morimos…? ―murmuró asustado, bajando la mirada― ¿y si no soy tan fuerte para conquistar la celda?

―Tranquilo Alibaba-kun ―Sonrió poniendo sus manos en los hombros ajenos― eres muy fuerte y seguro estarás bien ¡Además yo estaré ahí para apoyarte!

―Aladdín…

― ¡Ahora vamos a la aventura! ―gritó el joven empujando a su amigo a la entrada de la construcción para luego seguirle de un salto con mucha alegría y ganas de contarle todo lo que viviría a la princesa de Kou.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Jejejejeje NO ESTOY MUERTA GENTE :D**

 **Aclaro, aclaro :'u capaz ya empezaban a especular :V**

 **Ahora estoy un poco más libre y tuve tiempo para retomar mi otro fanfic y seguir este, le dí prioridad al otro porque estuve por 2 meses más o menos sin publicar y ya me imaginaba a los lectores con antorchas y picos afuera de mi casa XDDDD que bueno que no saben donde vivo.**

 **¡Bueno otra vez desaparecí a Kougyoku! Pero la puse en un flashback eh eh 7u7 planeaba cubrir entro el arco de la celda de Amón en los siguientes caps pero alargaría innecesariamente la historia, así que supongo que relataré en un "resumen" qué pasó e iré al punto de la historia 7w7**

 **Ahora vamos a responder los comentarios del cap anterior!**

 **Blue Kirito! Siempre me alegra verte por aquí amiga multishipper de Aladdín xD sos peor que yo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, se tiene mucho en cuenta en estos momentos medios complicados :3 Por aquí tienes tu ansiada conti 7u7 disfrútala, habrá mucho más Aladdín de ahora en adelante muajajjajajajajjajajajajajaja XD ¡Mucha suerte con los tuyos también!**

 **(Lo escribí bien ?-?) bienvenida, bienvenida, pero eres recontra bienvenida a este zukulentho fandom 7w7 cada vez somos más para DOMINAR EL MUNDO :D okno, ultimamente estoy con eso de conquistar el mundo XD Me alegra que pienses que narro bien la personalidad de Kougyoku, me preocupa muchas veces alejarme de la escencia de los personajes y que parezcan más un OC que el personaje mismo de magi. Creo que son los que más se me facilita escribir, no sé por qué. Debe ser el destino que sabía que shippearía Alakou O.O como te asmo destino irracional xD *insertar sinbad serio***

 **¿Les gustó este nuevo cap? Espero que sí 7u7 ¿qué predicen para el futuro de este fic?  
**

 **¡Gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia!**

 **Con esto me despido ¡hasta la próximaaaa!**

 **Noami-chan**


	7. Capítulo 7 Luego de la conquista

Fue una experiencia inolvidable conquistar esa celda. Aladdín y Alibaba reforzaron su amistad en esa aventura e integraron a la joven Morgiana. Ella era la esclava que se encontraron en el mercado, quien servía a Jamil el jefe de la ciudad. El hombre codiciaba poder y trató de usar a Aladdín en su beneficio. En eso hirió a Alibaba gatillando la ira del aclamado magi que enfrentó a ese vil hombre desatando sus poderes frente a los pocos presentes. Finalmente, Alibaba fue elegido por el djiin Amón que tuvo una misteriosa charla con Ugo. Amón le explicó a Aladdín que él era un magi, un mago de la creación, aquel que nació para elegir a un rey que guíe este mundo y que Alibaba parece ser su primer candidato. Es cierto, es la primera vez que por sus medios y motivación lleva a otra persona a un calabozo. Ese hecho lo llenó de emoción y orgullo aún si tiene tantas preguntas sin responder.

― ¡Qué aventura! ―exclamó Alibaba estirándose― qué lástima que se haya acabado ―Suspiró.

Aladdín no hizo contacto visual con su amigo, pero si respondió a su comentario:

―Es cierto... aunque cuando algo acaba, otra cosa nueva comienza.

― ¡Tienes razón! ¡Podríamos ir de aventuras! ¡Recorrer el mundo! ―propuso entusiasmado.

Los ojos del magi brillaron de emoción, se volteó a ver al joven rubio.

― ¡¿En serio?!

― ¡Sí! ―Asintió varias veces― conoceremos todo tipo de gente, costumbres y lugares. Incluso dijiste que querías saber quién eras ¿verdad? Podemos buscar información sobre tu pasado. ¡Es una promesa!

― ¡Sí! ¡Lo es!

Muchos esperarían que la historia de un conquistador de celda pase de boca en boca y finalmente es conocida por todos. Mas, solo los que estuvieron en la ella supieron lo ocurrido dentro. Los sobrevivientes Alibaba el portador de Amón, Morgiana la ex esclava y Aladdín el mago de la creación vivieron para contar esta aventura. Sin embargo, los destinos de esos tres chicos se dividieron inmediatamente al salir de la mazmorra. Morgiana apareció fuera de la ciudad, Alibaba permaneció en esta al lado de todos los tesoros que la celda poseía y Aladdín en a miles de kilómetros de Qishan, en la aldea Kouga.

La pequeña aldea estaba repleta de gente amable que terminó ocupando un lugar importante en el corazón del chico. Ellos llegaron a ser como su familia, especialmente la jefa de Kouga a quien llamaba Obaa-chan.

Lamentablemente ese pueblo estaba bajo la insistencia del Imperio Kou que quería que ellos se integraran a su territorio. Aladdín se sorprendió mucho, pero se limitó a guardar silencio acerca de que conocía a la familia real.

Kouga rechazó rotundamente la propuesta de Ren Hakuei. Para el asombro del magi ella era la encargada de las negociaciones con tribus y pequeños pueblos.

―No esperaba verte aquí Aladdín-dono ―dijo la mujer dejando en la pequeña mesa de su campamento el pergamino que estaba leyendo, miró hacia arriba al chico que flotaba en su alfombra― siempre me pregunté de dónde sacaste ese artefacto.

―Ya te dije onee-san, de aquel lugar ―respondió aterrizado al suelo, plegando con un movimiento hábil la blanca tela.

― ¿Dónde está ese lugar del que tanto hablas? ―replicó irguiéndose.

Aladdín no contestó, se limitó a observarla con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente cambió de tema a uno que era de su preocupación.

―Obaa-chan y los demás en la aldea son muy importantes para mí… Por favor no los mates ―Su semblante no cambió en lo más mínimo mientras hacía su petición.

―Te lo prometo ―juró Hakuei seriamente― solo quiero lograr el bien de Kou, su gente y aquellos que formarán parte de ella.

Y no rompió su promesa, incluso si por producto de la ira proveniente de aquellos de Kouga la hirieron, no titubeó su voluntad en ningún momento. Además, sus soldados trataron de revelarse, debido a su desacuerdo en aplicar la diplomacia con extranjeros. Este conflicto se llevó a vida de la abuela que tanto querían en Kouga, dejándole un vacío en el pecho al pobre Aladdín. Fue un golpe bajo, pero al cesar todo y Kouga integrarse como guardias reales a Kou, él partió al palacio en la capital.

Si contaba el tiempo, estuvo unas semanas fuera y había pasado muchas cosas. Se encontraba muy feliz y satisfecho. Había vivido tantas cosas y obtuvo tantas respuestas que ya no podía esperar para contárselas a ella.

Deambuló por los pasillos del palacio del Imperio Kou, hogar tanto de los ocho hijos de Koutoku como los otro cuatro de Hakutoku, el anterior y difunto emperador. Durante su recorrido sin destino fijo se encontró con Ja'far.

―Al fin estás devuelta ―El hombre le tendió una sonrisa― ya me estaba preocupando, los demás también.

El magi soltó una ligera risa y le respondió con un tenue lo siento. Este solo le revolvió el pelo y le ofreció ir a comer algo.

Aladdín aún recordaba cuando conoció a Ja'far.

Si se concentraba podía reproducir ese recuerdo en su mente como si fuera ayer. Hace ya siete años, cuando recién había comenzado a explorar ese mundo que para él era tan nuevo.

Se le antojaba leer alguno de los antiguos textos de Alma Toran, por alguna razón le llamaban mucho la atención y sabía leerlos a la perfección a diferencia de Kouen u otros. Pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. ¿Por qué podía hacer lo que otros no? Sería eso otra de las habilidades que lo hacían especial tal y como Ugo le había dicho.

 _A sus diecisiete años nadie pudo explicarle qué era él_

Ese pensamiento estuvo ocupando su mente hasta que escuchó esa oración en la biblioteca.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo en casarte con el actual rey de Balbadd, Kougyoku?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo que nunca antes había experimentado y ese dolor aumentó con la respuesta de la princesa.

―Sí, hermano. Estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso…

No entendía nada, apenas se fue un tiempo y ella tenía prometido. Era su mejor y primera amiga en este mundo, literalmente. Por alguna razón repudiaba la idea, se quedó en blanco. Estaba procesando qué era lo que le pasaba, tenía el pulso acelerado, la imagen de la chica de pelo rosa se hizo más frecuente que de costumbre y de tan solo pensar que podría estar románticamente a alguien más lo torturaba. Siempre sintió cosas especiales por ella, cómo no… Si era muy agradable, buena persona y linda. ¿Linda? Aquel adjetivo siempre lo usaba en voz alta, pero esa vez en particular sonaba tan raro. Tal vez era porque…

―Si quieres enterarte antes que nadie. Adelante. Pero no te escondas, magi ―mustió Ren Kouen produciéndole un escalofrío.

―Kouen-ojii-san ―Rio Aladdín saliendo de su escondite― ¡He vuelto!

―Ya era hora, como verás mi hermana se casará con el rey de Balbadd y quiero que tú y Ka Koubun la escolten.

― ¿Yo? ―Se señaló a sí mismo.

―Sí, es tu castigo por escuchar a escondidas. Ahora pueden irse.

―Como digas, hermano ―sonrió Kougyoku haciendo una reverencia y enfadada jalando a Aladdín de la trenza.

― ¡Duele Kougyoku! ―Exclamó alarmado.

Ella lo soltó y con las manos en la cadera lo sermoneó por esa imprudencia.

― ¡Además! ¿Dónde has estado en estas semanas?

―De viaje.

― ¡Eso lo sé! ¿Y si te pasa algo? Yo no sabré donde estás ―objetó golpeando el pecho del magi con sus puños.

― ¡Estás preocupada por mí! ―Sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y se cubrió el rostro con las mangas.

―C-como tú digas ―tartamudeó sonrosada.

Entonces Aladdín le contó muy feliz lo que había vivido. Lo que más le pesó de todo lo que habló fue acerca de Obaa-chan quién había muerto y le dejó su báculo de madera con un ave en la punta. Bastón que tenía en sus manos al momento de hablar con Kougyoku.

― ¡Así que tienes un candidato a rey! Quisiera conocerlo ―comentó Kougyoku tratando de no entristecer más al chico por recordar a su abuelita.

― ¡Él es increíble! ¡Seguro se llevarán bien! ―Afirmó el magi.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **ESTA NO SE LA ESPERABAN :D  
**

 **Me puse a full escribiendo y ya voy por el 9 entonces dije, ¿por qué no publicar otro más por la espera y paciencia que me tuvieron? Además el otro fue como un relleno obligatorio que tuve que meter que meché con un flashback. Por eso me disculpo Sisachi si no te parecio muy interesante y lo demás que te haya causado el capítulo. Pero preferí que fuera así a resumir todo en un párrafo de 6 renglones y saltar a otra cosa. Hay partes de la historia qye tengo que respetar sí o sí y esa es una de ellas, no tiene mucha chance de modicarse.**

 **En cuanto a Blue Kirito, em alegro que te haya gustado . pos ahora empieza el drama de: _quiero estar contigo pero el deber llama XD_ voy a hacer como en rukh rojo y dejaré un pequeño spoiler.**

 ** _"―Pero no le amas._**

 ** _―No, aun así…_**

 ** _―Aunque no lo conozcas, nadie debería decirte con quién debes casarte o no."_**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les da a pensar eso? Siempre y cuando tenga algo de material previamente escrito, les proveeré de spoilers no muy significativos porque tampoco quiero perder el factor sorpresa. Pero para que la espera no cueste tanto.  
**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Noami-chan**


	8. Capítulo 8 El compromiso

En medio de la plática entre Aladdín y Kougyoku, el magi notó a Ka Koubun buscando a la princesa. Ella puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que el otro no le dijera dónde estaban.

―Estoy cansada de esto, él está tan insistente con esto del matrimonio que ya no doy más ―Suspiró rogándole que le ayudara a ocultarse.

Aladdín frunció el ceño cuando el tema del compromiso salió a la luz. Tomó a la muchacha de la muñeca llevándola tras una columna.

― ¡Nos verá igual! ―Replicó confundida.

―No si uso magia ―le guiño un ojo mientras ejecutaba una magia que combinaba fuego y agua para que se hicieran invisibles ante el ojo de la gente. Puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la llevó contra su pecho. De ese modo le sería fácil mantener el conjuro en ambos. El asistente pasó gritando el nombre de la joven y sin éxito fue a otro lugar a buscar. Kougyoku no paraba de sonrojarse, estaba tan cerca de él que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¡A veces ese chico la sacaba de quicio! ¡Esto era el colmo! De alguna forma ella también había rodeado sus brazos a su alrededor para no tropezar y arruinarlo todo. En el fondo se negaba soltarlo. Algo en ella le decía que estar de esa forma era increíblemente apacible y cálido. Sus orbes se encontraron, intercambiaron miradas indescifrables y en un intento de Aladdín por moverse algo que nunca imaginó pasó:

 ** _Sus labios terminaron por rozar los de la octava princesa._**

No se dijeron nada, se observaron tímidamente y retomaron la conversación como si nada.

― ¿Estás segura de esto? ―Aladdín frunció el ceño.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Todo ese asunto de la boda…

― ¡Obviamente! Acepté porque es lo mejor para el Imperio, gracias a mi podrán establecer un vínculo a largo plazo con Balbadd. ¡Es muy bueno!

El otro se quedó pensativo para decir:

―Es el bien para los demás… ¿Y el tuyo?

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Te sientes bien con esto? No me hables como princesa, quiero que me lo digas como la Kougyoku que conocí hace siete años… Solo se tú.

―Y-Yo… No lo sé… No lo he pensado, bueno. No estaría mal casarme, dejaría de ser una carga para los de aquí ―respondió jugando con los pliegues de su ropa― quiero demostrar que puedo ayudar al Imperio…

―Pero no le amas.

―No, aun así…

―Aunque no lo conozcas, nadie debería decirte con quién debes casarte o no. Insisto, esto no me gusta nada. Debes seguir tu corazón ―sonrió señalándolo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Lucía tranquilo, así como si fuera ajeno a lo que hacía. Aunque eso le hizo recordar lo que había ocurrido hace un rato. Durante esos momentos la chica de pelo rosa no paraba de decirse a sus adentros:

― ¡Qué inaudito! ¡Nos besamos! ¿Eso cuenta cómo beso? Claro, nuestros labios se tocaron, cómo no va a contar. ¡Qué impropio! Estoy comprometida y hago eso… Aunque no conozco a mi futuro marido, ¿cómo será? ¿Será un mago como Aladdín? No, no, ya me habría enterado… ¿Será así de amable como él? ¿Tendrá esa alegre mirada todo el tiempo? ¿Cuándo estemos juntos me sentiré tan feliz...? Aguarden un momento… ¿Por qué comparo a esta persona con él?

Repentinamente se detuvo en medio de su charla. Él quedó desentendido, como si algo hubiese pasado y ni enterado.

― ¿Ocurre algo?

―N-No es nada ―desvió la vista― estoy agotada, mejor iré a descansar… En cuanto a seguir mi corazón, me dice que haga lo mejor para mi país ―vaciló ligeramente.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó sin dejarle hablar. Bajó la mirada algo triste, ya lo comprendía todo. Algo en él se rompió… Mejor dicho, ya estaba roto. Solo que no lo había notado.

Por otro lado, en la biblioteca de la que Kougyoku y Aladdín salieron minutos antes, Kouen estaba concentrado en los documentos frente a él.

―Hermano ―apareció Koumei de repente.

― ¿Sí?

―Escuché lo de nuestra hermana… ¿Estás seguro?

― ¿A qué te refieres? Es una buena oportunidad para que contraiga matrimonio con alguien importante. Además, todas nuestras hermanas lo han hecho, bueno, menos Hakuei ―Kouen le miró.

―Nada ―negó con la cabeza― al parecer para algunas cosas no eres muy sagaz. Tengo el presentimiento que ese asunto al final no resultará.

― ¿Intuición? ―Bajó los pergaminos para poner completa atención a la conversación.

―Eso y otras cosas. Te fijas mucho en la gente y sus sentimientos, pero se te están escapando algunas cosas ―explicó con sencillez.

― ¿No dirás más?

―No, a menos que las cosas cambien y ese magi…

― ¿Qué tiene que ver el magi? ―Arqueó una ceja.

―Repito, nada hermano Kouen… ―Koumei se retiró de la habitación algo resignado, su hermano se destaca por su inteligencia, mas hay cosas que están fuera de su entendimiento.

Cuando volvía a sus aposentos se chocó con su hermana que parecía estar en otro mundo.

― ¡Ah! ¡Perdón Koumei-niisama! ―se disculpó muy avergonzada.

―No importa. Pero, ¿estás bien?

― ¿¡Eh?! ¿P-Por qué lo dices nii-sama? ―tartamudeó ella.

―Estás toda roja ―señaló sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción en su voz.

― ¡N-No! ¡E-Eh… bueno!

― ¿Es por el compromiso?

― ¿Eh? ―Parpadeó perpleja de la hipótesis de su hermano― en realidad… ―Estuvo a poco de contarle todo, pero se tragó sus palabras― ¡Sí! Es por eso ―Salió corriendo apenas vio la oportunidad.

―Al parecer la estupidez se hereda en la familia ―Suspiró resignado, no planea intervenir en esto. Demasiado complicado y él quiere dormir el resto del día.

Ren Kougyoku estaba por casarse, apenas faltaba un día para partir a conocer quien sería su prometido. Deseaba disfrutar un poco más antes de su soltería que no pasaría los La idea de contraer matrimonio la emocionaba y la asustaba. ¿Esa persona sería buena? Balbadd no estaba en buen estado y eso dice mucho de su gobernante. Pero, tal vez era una buena persona que se topó en tiempos difíciles. No paraba de ver de reojo a su mejor amigo Aladdín, recordando en todo momento que su relación cambiaría. Ambos se separarían. Ella viviría en Balbadd y probablemente él viajaría en busca de su amigo Alibaba.

Aladdín durante tantos años no supo su camino, la idea de ser un magi lo confundía. Nadie en Kou le fue capaz de explicar por qué había nacido, nadie supo responder a sus preguntas. El término de candidato a rey nunca lo puedo comprender. No hasta que habló con el djiin de Ren Hakuei en las llanuras de Tenzan en la Aldea Kouga. Nunca conoció a los djiins de los miembros de la familia real, a excepción de uno. Algunos de ellos los obtuvieron con el actual magi de Sindria Judar, ex magi de Kou, y otros como Vinea fueron por medio de expediciones. En compañía del hijo de Koutoku Ren Kouen en las que él llegó a colarse con tan solo pasar algo más de tiempo con Kougyoku. Saber que había gente como él lo emocionaba, aparentemente en la Gran Falla y también en Reim. Gracias a la abuela logró saber concretamente qué era un magi, qué era él. Podían faltarle aún más respuestas, mas tenía las que necesitaba para seguir viviendo y sonriendo.

― ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? ―preguntó una voz familiar.

―Ah, Hakuyuu-san, Hakuren-san ―Ambos príncipes sonrieron.

Hakuren saludó animosamente al magi y con un brazo sobre sus hombros le dijo curiosamente.

― ¿Qué te tiene pensativo Aladdín-kun?

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, la diferencia de edad entre ellos era muy grande, era inevitable que no le vieran como un pequeño.

―No es nada importante ―contestó felizmente.

―Escuche que Kouen te sentenció a acompañar a Kougyoku-chan a Balbadd para su compromiso con el rey ―comentó Hakuyuu cruzado de brazos.

―Si ―Asintió bajando la cabeza algo deprimido.

― ¿La idea no te gusta? ―Hakuren esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

― ¡N-No! ¡No es eso! ―Sacudió sus manos negando aquello― me gusta viajar con Kougyoku, además si está en peligro me gustaría estar ahí para protegerla.

El hermano de Hakuyuu movió sus cejas de arriba abajo un par de veces.

― ¡Nuestro Aladdín se hace un hombre! ―Alzó la voz soltando una carcajada.

― ¡Basta Hakuren-niisan! ―Se quejó el magi zafándose del hombre que le estaba abrazando como si fuera su hermanito menor.

―Deja al pobre en paz, bastante que tiene que hacer un viaje de casi una semana a Balbadd ―Suspiró alejando a su familiar del mago.

― ¡Pero!

―Vamos, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer ―Le agarró del hombro y arrastró a Hakuren que gritaba a lo lejos: "¡Luego seguiremos hablando de esto!".

― ¿Hablando de qué? ―Aladdín se rascó la cabeza.

― ¡Solo ignóralo! ―Le aseguró Hakuyuu.

De sus labios escapó una pequeña risa junto a las viejas memorias cuando apenas llegó al palacio.

Sus comisuras formaron una sonrisa ante tal dulce recuerdo, si tan solo volviera a esos días donde no tenía preocupaciones ni ese intenso dolor en el pecho al ver a Kougyoku. ¿Por qué el amor era tan complejo para él?

* * *

 **N/A**

 **¡Holaaaa!**

 **Ahora las cosas se van a poner mejor 7u7r o eso me parece XDDD tengo más tiempo para escribir y eso me hace feliz :DD trataré de subir todas las semanas al menor un cap o cada 15 días, lo que venga primero XD**

 **me alegro que te haya gustado como va la historia, va a ser muy graciosa la reacción de la chamaca a como la tengo planeada en mi mentesita. Resumí el arco de amón porque no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahí y me ganaba la pereza de buscar una forma de modificarlo. Cosa que no veo muy posible porque no hay mucho que se pueda cambiar ahí. Lo explico ahora porque no es muy relevante, aun así lo explicaré en el fic (en caso de que algun individuo no le guste leer las N/A). Aladdín sabe de Alma Toran porque el querido Tío Kouen encontró unos libros que lo mencionan y esta investigando de eso. Aladdín terminó leyendo los pergaminos que lo nombran porque le gusta leer y le pescó la curiosidad la obseción del Tío Kouen. Pero no sabe la parte triste de su papi y mami y la egfygfygfw (insertar insulto) Arba, etc, etc, y muchos más etc. Pero al chamaco le sonaba familiar Alma Toran aunque no supiera por qué XD**

 **Bueno con esto me despido por hoy...**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Noami-chan**


	9. Capítulo 9 Balbadd

Fue una ardua semana de viaje en barco hacia la capital de Balbadd. Aladdín optó por no tocar el tema del matrimonio y Kougyoku menos a quien le costaba imaginar a su futuro esposo y ese sentimiento no la dejaba en paz.

Apenas llegaron una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho, que siempre se asombra de visitar nuevos lugares. Se regocijó aún más al tumbarse en la gran y mullida cama del hotel donde se hospedarían en esta estadía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kougyoku insistió en dar un paseo por la ciudad. Fue difícil, mas finalmente consiguió convencer a Ka Koubun. Aladdín también fue de ayuda en esto. Aunque la condición del sirviente de la princesa era que no la reconocieran. Por otro lado, convencer a Ja'far fue más fácil porque conoce bien la ciudad y sabe que no será peligroso.

―Un poco más de discreción o alguien nos descubrirá ―los sermoneó Ka Koubun debido a que los otros tres no paraban de hablar― saben muy bien la opinión que tiene la gente de Balbadd ante la realeza.

Recorrieron las desbordantes calles de esa ciudad un adivino llamó la atención de la princesa. Esta persona decía que le mostraría a su persona en el reflejo del agua en una vasija de barro. Varios rostros pasaron, simplemente sus siluetas, hasta que se detuvo en el rostro de alguien aparentemente rechoncho con nariz de cerdo. Apenas lo vieron se quedaron en blanco, Kougyoku en un ataque de frustración golpeó el agua y se retiró muy enfadada. Ka Koubun trataba de calmar a la iracunda muchacha mientras un pensamiento pasó por la mente del magi:

 _Ojalá hubiera sido yo…_

Él observaba su entorno en lo que ellos recorrían la ciudad. Entre la gente divisó una mata rosada intenso y un par de ojos muy distintivos.

―Mor-san… ―Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de esta persona.

―Aladdín…

Ambos se miraron, los otros dos solo observaban confundidos exigiendo una explicación.

― ¡Te eché de menos Mor-san! ―exclamó el magi alegremente.

Fue directamente corriendo a donde estaba la chica, tenía muchas ganas de platicar con ella. Ka Koubun se acercó con la princesa y el albino hacia los amigos recién reencontrados y carraspeó un par de veces para llamar su atención. Ambos le clavaron la mirada y Morgiana no dudó en preguntar la identidad del hombre.

― ¡Oh! Debería presentarlos ―Asintió Morgiana en respuesta―. Él es Ka Koubun-ojiisan, este de aquí es Ja'far-niisan y ella es la chica de la que te hablé ―reparó en la princesa― es Kougyoku.

―Es un gusto conocerlos ―saludó la joven haciendo una reverencia como usualmente hacía.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Mor-san?

―Escuché que desde aquí zarpan los barcos a mi tierra natal. Es por eso que vine... El joven se sorprendió mucho con esa declaración.

― ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Seguro será emocionante ir a tu tierra natal! ¡Luego de eso buscaremos a Alibaba-kun! ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Kougyoku se sintió algo incómoda con aquello, pensar que Aladdín volverá a irse de viaje a un lugar muy lejano le entristece. Ja'far pareció percatarse de ello a diferencia del asistente de la princesa que parecía estar en otra sintonía.

―Primero hay algunos asuntos que debemos atender aquí ―interrumpió el albino dirigiéndose al magi.

― ¡Tienes razón Ja'far-niisan!

― ¿Acaso viniste aquí a buscar a Alibaba-san? ―dedujo la fanalis basándose en lo que el acompañante de su amigo.

― ¿Alibaba-kun está aquí? ―Ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

―Alibaba-san dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes en Balbadd ―explicó ella― quería hacer algo en este lugar antes de reencontrarse contigo Aladdín-san.

― ¡¿En serio?! Yo iba a ir a Qishan para buscarlo

El mago estaba bastante atónito por lo que Morgiana le contó. De repente ella recordó algo que debía hacer y vio oportuna la llegada de Aladdín. Le habló de un pequeño problema a lo que el mago y mantuvo la mayor discreción posible en ese asunto. Tanto que ella se lo contó con las manos rodeando el oído ajeno, dejando fuera a Ja'far, Ka Koubun y Kougyoku.

―Ya, entiendo… Sí, sí ―el otro asentía mientras le escuchaba hablar― tengo algo de ropa. ¡Déjamelo a mí!

―Será mejor que vayamos antes que alguien lo vea y se asuste ―advirtió Morgiana.

― ¿De quién hablan? ―preguntó Ja'far.

― ¡Nada importante! Mejor vuelvan al hotel, volveré antes de que anochezca.

Aladdín salió corriendo junto a Morgiana en dirección a un matorral de plantas, se metieron entre ellos para llegar al destino que indicaba la fanalis. Por otro lado, Kougyoku, Ja'far y Ka Koubun emprendieron camino hacia el lugar donde se hospedaban.

El asistente del magi trató de consolar a la princesa durante el camino, quien parecía bastante desanimada por la ausencia de su amigo.

―Tranquilo Ja'far-san, Aladdín volverá y todo estará bien ―dijo ella sin hacer despegar la mirada del piso.

Apenas llegó a su alcoba se desplomó en ella soltando un gruñido.

―Odio esto… ―murmuró con la cara en la almohada.

Siquiera se molestó en ponerse su kimono nuevamente. Pasó toda la tarde acostada en su cama, rodando en ella, esperando escuchar un: "Ya llegué Kougyoku" y ver esa radiante sonrisa. Pero, pasaron las horas y nada. Prácticamente estaba anocheciendo y aún no aparecía. En su mente había una mescolanza de sentimientos; ira, nostalgia, tristeza, ansiedad, preocupación e incluso cariño. Ya estaba harta de aguardar a su llegada, por eso tomó la decisión de buscarlo ella misma.

Se escabulló del hotel evadiendo tanto sirvientas como a su asistente y a Ja'far. Salir de ese lugar no fue muy difícil y nadie notó su ausencia.

― ¿Y ahora por dónde empiezo? ―se preguntó Kougyoku en voz alta― maldición Aladdín por qué no dijiste dónde irías...

Movió la cabeza en varias direcciones hasta que escogió el rumbo que tomaría. Dobló a la derecha a un largo callejón de apariencia no muy convincente. Sin embargo, Kougyoku tenía a Vinea y sus clases de esgrima, nada podía salir mal. Era capaz de defenderse de cualquier persona que intente algo con ella.

Poco a poco su entorno fue teniéndose con el negro de la noche. Solo la luna le permitía saber con escasos detalles por donde estaba caminando. Repentinamente oyó voces masculinas, gritando, riendo, probablemente festejando. Volvió sobre sus pasos a una pila de cajas de madera y de ocultó detrás de ellas. Gracias a las antorchas que estos llevaban pudo visualizarlos mejor. Eran gente de Balbadd definitivamente, unos veinte tal vez o incluso más. Uno de ellos empujó una pila de cajones de roble y dejó a la vista una puerta de madera. La abrió uno por uno entraron en el hueco.

― ¿A dónde irá esa cosa? ―pensó Kougyoku frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡Hoy engañamos a esos tontos! ―exclamó uno de los hombres alzando los brazos― ¡Nadie intenta atrapar a la tropa de…! ―Recibió un golpe en la nuca de una mujer― ¡Eso dolió Zaynab!

― ¡Hassan no hables de más que están todos los guardias buscándonos! ―mustió ella muy enfadada.

―Debemos celebrar, digo, se supone que el gran Sinbad y gente iban a capturarnos, pero los engañamos. Nunca nos encontraron.

―Fue tan solo suerte ―replicó uno de ellos.

―También eres un aguafiestas Kassim ―se lamentó Hassan.

― ¿No tengo razón líder? ―preguntó Kassim sonriéndole a un hombre a quien Kougyoku no pudo ver el rostro, estaba tapado con varias telas blancas.

―Mejor vámonos ―dijo este metiéndose por el gran hoyo en la pared.

―Nunca pensé que él había tenido tiempo para crear tantos túneles ―comentó Hassan― quien diría que tienen acceso a cualquier lugar de la ciudad ¡Ah! ―Zaynab no interrumpió empujándolo dentro del umbral y entró detrás de él.

El tal llamado Kassim también pasó por ahí y así lo hizo el resto que quedaba. Se las arreglaron para cerrar la puerta y ubicar las cajas en su lugar para tapar ese acceso. Kougyoku salió de su escondite apenas se halló sola en ese lugar. Si ese túnel le daba acceso cualquier sitio de la ciudad, le sería más fácil encontrar a Aladdín y también seguro. No estaba preocupada por esos ladrones o tropa, como se quieran hacer llamar. Como se ha dicho otras veces, tiene a Vinea y nadie puede comparársele.

Sigilosamente corrió los cajones, levantó el portón de madera y se metió dentro. Realmente no le importaba que otra gente descubriera esto, si lo que hacía esa gente era ilegal habría matado dos pájaros de un tiro: limpiar las calles de gente mala del país en el que vivirá a partir de ahora y encontrar a ese magi.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLA AMANTES DEL ALAKOU**

 **¿Qué me cuentan? Yo pos les traigo un cap nuevo de este fic con el que empecé a encariñarme 3**

 **Jajajja, la tropa de la niebla ha hecho su aparición y a partir de ahora muchas cosas van a quedar medio distorcionadas con respecto a la historia original XD aclaro. Kougyoku fue en busca de Aladdín ¿qué consecuencias traerá esto? ¿Debería haberse quedado en el hotel a esperarlo o esta fue la mejor opción? Bueno, quien sabe 7u7 se enterarán en el próximo capítulo, solo sepan que se viene el DESMADRE. Si me demoro en actualizar, no se extrañen, tengo un problema en la mano derecha que me jode bastante para hacer lo que sea porque soy diestra :'u Por lo que tengo que descansarla bastante. Esto va para los que lean rukh rojo si se pasan por aquí.  
**

 **Blue kirito! A todas nos mandará a la tumba (y con todas me refiero a nosotras dos XD) ahre que te metí un ship nuevo en la cabeza XDDD jajajaj okno Judar si es magi en Sindria y ya hará su aparición 7u7 descansa niña que lo necesitas para escribir y fangirlear más por Aladdín (? quisiera dormir pero tengo exámenes para los que estudiar /3 cuidate tu también amigaaaa u**

 **Esto es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.**

 **Noami-chan 7u7**


	10. Capítulo 10 Perdida

Kougyoku debía admitir que esos túneles eran impresionantes. Pero, no sabía por dónde ir ni a qué lugar depararía. Solo debía recordad cómo volver sobre sus pasos para salir a la superficie. Era lo único que la mantenía con un rastro de tranquilidad. Caminó escuchando sus propios pasos, remarcando que se hallaba sola. Pronto, ese repetitivo sonido se ahogó entre el eco de las voces. Las reconocía.

―Definitivamente son a esa gente ―pensó deteniéndose― ¿Qué hago ahora? ―Suspiró cruzada de brazos― Aladdín mira lo que hago por ti. Si no te echara tanto de menos ―murmuró― ¡AH!

Lo que no vio venir fue un hombre que la golpeó en la cabeza por la espalda para hacer que ella se desmayara. Siquiera tuvo un segundo para reaccionar y defenderse. Calló al suelo instantáneamente y su atacante la cargó sobre su hombro. La llevó en dirección a donde provenían las voces en silencio.

En el hotel Ja'far recorría en círculos la habitación de su protegido, aguardando a su llegada. Apenas le vio entrar por la ventana le dijo:

― ¿Dónde estabas?

― ¡Ja'far-niisan! Estaba con Mor-san ayudándola, resulta que un hombre que conoció estaba desnudo porque le robaron todo hasta la ropa. Le presté alguna de las mías y el señor nos invitó a comer. También nos presentó a su amigo, quien es del mismo lugar que Mor-san. ¡Un fanalis! ―Mientras hablaba una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro― el señor nos contó cosas muy divertidas sobre algunos lugares que visitó. También nos pidió ayudarle a capturar a la tropa de la niebla, accedí apenas me enteré de la posibilidad de que Alibaba-kun sea parte de ella.

― ¿Alibaba-san? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Una señora nos los contó a Mor-san y a mí. Esta noche fuimos a la casa de un noble que supuestamente saquearían, pero nunca llegaron. Nos tendieron una trampa, mañana volveremos a intentarlo.

Ja'far se demoró unos momentos en procesar toda la información, el magi estaba tan feliz que hablaba rápido. Se le entendía poco y menos, pero la gran sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba lo bien que la había pasado.

―Será mejor que descanses ―le sugirió Ja'far― parece que fue un día largo.

― ¿Y Kougyoku? Quiero verla ―interrumpió a su escolta.

―Está en su recámara, recuerda que pronto se reunirá con su futuro esposo. Dejemos que la princesa descanse un poco, ha de estar muy agobiada ―explicó Ja'far empujando al mago a su cuarto.

―Bien ―Bajó la mirada― buenas noches ―Y entró a su habitación.

Ja'far no era ajeno a la tristeza de Aladdín, se notó perfectamente al mencionar el asunto del matrimonio.

―Parece que te tiene muy triste eso, ruego que esa boda se cancele a como dé lugar ―se dijo el albino a sus adentros, consciente de aun si quisiera no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por otro lado, la felicidad en el pecho del magi se esfumó en unos pequeños segundos. Caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Dijo en voz baja antes quedarse dormido:

―No me gusta sentirme así Ugo-kun ¿qué hago?

Todos creían que la octava princesa de Kou dormía plácidamente en sus aposentos. Nadie imaginaba que había ido a buscar a alguien que apenas ella se fue, regresó al hotel. Si supieran en lo que se había metido.

Recuperó la conciencia una hora después para descubrir que estaba encadenada de brazos y piernas a la pared. Tironeó tanto como pudo para zafarse, pero fue inútil.

―Siquiera lo intentes ―le advirtió un hombre recargado en la entrada al cuarto.

― ¿Eh? ―Subió la mirada a la persona frente a ella― ¿quién eres?

―Kassim ¿y tú? ―respondió sentándose en una silla.

Claramente no contestaría a un completo extraño que la secuestró y la tiene encadenada. No se arriesgaría a que descubran su identidad para que la utilicen como una forma de dañar a su familia.

―No te obligaré a hablar si no quieres ―dijo quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca, exhalando el humo― solo debes saber que pasarán un buen tiempo aquí si no abres la boca pronto. ¿Sabes? Nadie conoce este lugar a excepción de nosotros y tú, no te liberaremos hasta estar seguros que no eres una amenaza.

― ¿Solo por eso? ―preguntó tosiendo.

―Si solo por eso, no pareces de fiar.

―Ah, juzgas a las personas y las encadenas, es injusto ―replicó alzando la voz.

―No eres quien para hablar de injusticias ―Las palabras de la princesa comenzaban a hacerle hervir la sangre― y olvidé de decirte algo. Ese contenedor metálico que tenías tampoco nos da mucha seguridad ―Alzó el broche que recién Kougyoku vio desaparecido de su cabeza.

Había asumido que estaba con ella y en cierto modo le brindó seguridad al enfrentar a ese hombre, mas, ahora ya había caído en la cuenta de que era débil, vulnerable, abierta a todo daño. Sin duda estaba en un gran aprieto.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando ―habló ella intentando sonar convincente.

―No soy idiota, nuestro líder tiene uno de estos ―Miró la pieza de joyería con atención― lo reconoció en un instante. Si no fuera por esta cosa no estarías encadenada, te habríamos considerado como una idiota que metió la nariz donde no debía, te habríamos convencido de no decir nada y eras libre. Pero como dijiste, es injusto ―Su rostro se ensombrecía conforme más hablaba― somos la tropa de la niebla, un grupo de ladrones que roban por un propósito. Pero eso no te importa. Solo debes saber que nadie nos subestima.

Decidió quedarse muda, aplicar la ley del hielo con ese hombre y pensar en un plan para recuperar a Vinea y escapar. Kassim había perdido la paciencia conforme el tiempo pasaba, volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta y por último a gritar.

― ¿Lograste que dijera algo? Interrogó un joven rubio que se abrió paso a su colega.

―No, mejor encárgate. ¡Ya me tiene harto, si me quedo la voy a matar! ―mustió muy irritado― suerte Alibaba ―Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro― ah, cuida esto, tu eres el conquistador de calabozos, no yo ―agregó dándole la joyería de Kougyoku.

Alibaba soltó una pequeña risa y la dejó apoyada en una pequeña mesa al lado de la silla. Dirigió sus ojos ámbar a la rehén que se aferró a la pared.

―Wow tranquila ―Agitó sus manos alterado no te haremos nada.

Kougyoku lo miró en silencio sin fiarse de sus palabras. Él se puso en cuclillas delante de la chica. Sacó la espada amarrada a su cintura y la colocó entre ellos dejando ver la marca de la estrella de ocho estrellas.

―Como verás es mi contenedor metálico ―Señaló él― también conquisté un calabozo, el de Amón en Qishan. ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

Qishan. Los ojos de la princesa se ensancharon de la sorpresa, reconocía ese nombre. Estaba segura, segurísima. Aladdín mencionó esa ciudad, dijo que fue el lugar donde encontró un calabozo y lo conquistó con su nuevo y más preciado amigo. Un chico llamado…

―Alibaba… ―murmuró ella.

―Ese es mi nombre ―Sonrió― lo escuchaste de Kassim.

―No, yo ya lo sabía de antes…

―Seguro oíste los rumores, me llaman el milagroso Alibaba o algo así ―Se rascó la nuca.

―Tampoco, fue él quien me lo dijo ―corrigió todavía anonadada.

― ¿De quién hablas?

―Te está buscando… ¡Te está buscando y tú estás aquí robando y yo que sé más! ―empezó a balbucear sobre más cosas que para Alibaba no tenían sentido.

Alibaba no sabía que hacer o decir al respecto y respiró aliviado cuando Kassim le gritó que fuera con ellos de inmediato.

―Lo siento señorita, emm, tengo que irme ¡hasta luego! ―tartamudeó el rubio escapándose.

― ¡No huyas! ―gritó― creo que lo arruiné… Me pregunto por qué Aladdín eligió como candidato al líder de una banda de ladrones.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaa ¡Tanto tiempo!**

 **¿Adivinen quién tiene un problema crónico en las manos? XD y encima no lo sabía :V pero ahora me las estoy arreglando, ni muerta dejo este fic. El alakou es MI VIDA OTZEA, solo pido paciencia 7u7r y vendrán las recompenzas  
**

 **Bueno, la cosa se pone (ahora que lo pienso siempre uso esa frase hmmmmm) algo complicada, y cómica a mi parecer. Kougyoku va a buscar a Aladdín cuando él vuelve al hotel XD si se hubiera quedado un poco más no estaría secuestrada. La cosa se pondrá buena, porque a partir de ahora muchas cosas cambiarán, no seré muy fiel a la historia original porque estaré en modo: resurreción de personajes y trataré de que no me agarre el impuso de OC y no meta a nadie. Y si meto serán OCs que aparecerán 2 caps y se van con illah.  
**

 **Kougyoku es tan bipolar XDDDDDDD leí la nota y chillo como un animalito feliz, para mi el canon se viene ya que ohtaka dejó sus guiños en poequitos paneles. O fue a propósito o lo shipper en mi mente se arma fantasías. NECESITO QUE SEAN CANON, quiero restregarle a alguien que conozco que el ship es canon. Jajajjajajajajaja Con respecto al triángulo, habrá o no habrá... quien sabe 7u7 igualmente con esto del matrimonio le daré un empujoncito. Con Sinbad puedo darle dos 7u7**

 **Blue Kirito, te entiendo. Yo con cada fic que leo o panel de él fangirleo como loca sola o con alguien que me mira raro o me clava el visto en whats. En cuanto al encuentro con Ali, va a llegar pero lo abordaré de otra forma. Gracias por apreciar lo que hago XD no es la gran cosa, aunque hago lo que puedo. En cuanto mi mano, pos la tengo así y me tengo que bancar eso, pero tengo que andar con hielo a todos lados y descansar de vez en cuando.**

 **Ahora, pregunta para ustedes mis queridos lectores.**

 **Supongamos que el alakou se hace canon (lo cual pasará o lincho a ohtaka), ellos acaban juntos ¿qué les gustaría ver de su futuro como pareja?**

 **Con esto me despido genteeeee 7u7**

 **VIVA EL ALAKOUU, LARGA VIDA AL SHIP**

 **Noami-chan**


	11. Capítulo 11 Búsqueda

La mañana siguiente Aladdín despertó más tarde de lo usual. No solo porque apenas pudo pegar ojo la noche anterior, sino por agotamiento que le generó ayudar a ese señor y sus dos amigos para atrapar a esos ladrones de la Tropa de la Niebla.

Fatigado se sentó en la cama del hotel donde se quedaba. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, soltó un bostezo, estiró los brazos y dio un pequeño salto al suelo. Peinó su largo cabello azul brillante, lo armó en una trenza y ya estaba listo. Salió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la vida no lo estaba apoyando mucho en estos momentos. Pero, lo enfrentaría con el mejor humor del mundo. Prácticamente era mediodía y estaba seguro que Kougyoku no había despertado. Como no se le asignaban muchas responsabilidades se daba el lujo de dormir hasta un poco más tarde del resto. Es ahí cuando se le ocurre una idea para despertarla con estilo, a su manera.

Antes tocó un par de veces su puerta y miró a todos lados que Ka Koubun no apareciera. Al ver que no contestaba supuso que debía dormir como una roca, así que entró con sigilo al cuarto. Vio a un bulto entre las cobijas que en realidad era Kougyoku. O eso creía él. Retrocedió un poco y dio carrera hacia el lecho. Se tiró encima de donde estaba la princesa y la abrazó. Usualmente hacía esto cuando se aburría o estaba de buen humor, aunque acababa ganándose una bofetada de la princesa, una patada de Ka Koubun y un largo sermón de Ja'far.

― ¡Kougyoku! ¡A levantarse! ―exclamó felizmente― quiero aprovechar que será una de las últimas veces que pueda hacer esto ―pensó él estrujando el cuerpo femenino― ¿Eh? Es demasiado suave.

Descubrió las sábanas para ver un par de almohadas ubicadas de manera tal que pareciera un cuerpo humano. Aladdín entró en pánico imaginando que algo malo pudo haberle pasado.

― ¡Magi cuántas veces le dije que no irrumpa en el cuarto de la princesa y menos si se va a casar! ―gritó Ka Koubun entrando, vio la almohada y quedó en blanco― ¿dónde está la princesa…?

―No lo sé Ka Koubun-ojiisan… desapareció…

El sirviente buscó por todos los rincones del edificio para volver a donde estaba el magi estático, atónito por lo ocurrido.

―Esto es malo, muy, muy malo, si la realeza de Balbadd se entera… ¿qué haremos?

― ¡Ka Koubun! ―Llegó Ja'far alterado― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

― ¡La princesa desapareció! ―Este sacudió al otro de los hombros reiteradas veces hasta que se lo sacó de encima.

― ¡¿Cómo es eso?!

―Creo que se escapó, mira ―Aladdín señaló las almohadas que no movió de su lugar― parece que las puso para que pensáramos que estaba durmiendo.

Ja'far se masajeó las sienes en busca de calma para pensar dónde empezar a buscar. Ella no estaba en el hotel, pero seguramente no la habían secuestrado. Nunca se tomarían las molestias de dejar todo tan ordenado y probablemente habrían dejado una nota de rescate dado el caso. Seguramente había salido por algún motivo… pero cuál sería. Eso se preguntó una y otra vez en su mente el albino hasta que vio a Aladdín poner un pie en la ventana.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Buscar a Kougyoku-neesan, le pediré a Mor-san que me ayude ―explicó antes de saltar.

Ja'far se asomó a la ventana y llamó al chico por su nombre, este se volteó a verlo y dijo:

― ¡Encuéntrala Aladdín! ¡Buena surte!

― ¡Lo mismo digo!

Aladdín se montó en su alfombra y sobrevoló la ciudad para tratar de encontrar a Kougyoku. Aunque todo esfuerzo resultaba en vano porque ella seguía sin aparecer.

― ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estás Kougyoku...?

Estaba en pánico. El corazón se le aceleró de la manera menos placentera posible. Le temblaban las manos y de tan solo pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado se estrujaba su pecho dolorosamente. Fue la primera vez en su vida que se dio cuenta lo necesaria que era ella en su vida, lo insoportable que era no poder alcanzarla. Lo que provocaba en él era algo más allá de lo que una simple amiga causa. Comparo sus sentimientos con los que tiene por no encontrar a Alibaba, su mejor amigo y... Definitivamente era diferente. Era amor, de eso no había duda.

―Kougyoku... Kougyoku... ¿Dónde estás? No quiero perderte ―murmuró, como si tuviese miedo que alguien lo oyera― no quiero...

Es entonces cuando visualiza el hotel donde Mor-san y sus nuevos amigos se hospedan. Bajó en la entrada del edificio. Un hombre de pelo morado y ojos dorados sonrió y le saludó:

― ¡Hola Aladdín!

― ¡Hola ojii-san! ¡Adiós ojii-san!

El magi pasó de largo sorprendiéndolo. Se detiene provocándole un sobre salto. El joven volvió sobre sus pasos. Miró al hombre y le dijo:

―Ojii-san si ves a una señorita muy linda con ojos rosa claro, pelo rosa con dos cosos... hmmm dos coletas como orejas de conejo ―Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza haciendo mímica― y un adorno en el pelo es amiga mía. Por favor dile que la estoy buscando.

Volvió correr sin darle oportunidad de contestar. Asintió desconcertado viéndole alejarse, toparse con sus compañeros de viaje y seguir su camino.

― ¡Sinbad! ¿Sabes que le pasa a Aladdín? ―preguntó un joven de amplia sonrisa, armadura, cabello rojizo que tapaba uno de sus ojos.

―Salió corriendo luego de hablarnos de una chica ―agregó el fanalis más alto que ambos.

Sinbad ladeó la cabeza para responder:

―Me gustaría saberlo… Mystras, Masrur. Al parecer es alguien importante para él ―dijo agudizando la mirada, ese magi era todo un misterio para él.

Aladdín se apresuró a la habitación de su amiga fanalis y le contó la situación. Ella frunció el ceño y dijo:

―Podría usar mi olfato para buscarla. ¿A que huele? ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?

―Bueno, podemos ir al hotel y... ―Sintió que sus pies se elevaban del aire, la fanalis estaba cargándolo y a punto de saltar la ventana.

―Tu guíame ―pidió ella seriamente.

― ¡Mor-san eres muy fuerte! ―exclamó emocionado.

Ambos salieron del edificio. Quienes los veían abrían desmesuradamente los ojos del asombro. Sinbad gritó antes que se fueran y los perdiera:

― ¡En la noche volveremos a intentar atrapar a la tropa!

― ¡Cuenta con nosotros ojii-san! ―aseguró el joven― ¡hasta luego! ―Agitó su mano despidiéndose.

Sinbad suspiró resignado, no entiende a la juventud de ahora y menos a ese magi. Pero está realmente interesado en él, tenerlo de su lado es lo mejor que puede hacer.

― ¡Llegamos!

Morgiana irrumpió en el cuarto de la princesa de un fuerte y certero aterrizaje que infartó a un sollozo Ka Koubun y puso alerta a Ja'far.

―Pero ¡¿qué?! ―exclamó el asistente se la princesa― ¡¿Qué hacen?! ―Entró en pánico al ver al magi tomar una de las ropas de Kougyoku― ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tocar su ropa?!

―Esto es para encontrar a onee-san ―explicó tendiéndosela a su amiga fanalis que la olfateó― debería ser suficiente ¿Cierto Mor-san?

La muchacha se acercó a la ventana inspirando reiteradas veces.

―Ya la encontré, vamos ―Agarró al chico otra vez y salió disparada a dónde su olfato la llevaba.

Los otros quedaron impactados, pero Ja'far le dijo a Ka Koubun que confíe en Aladdín y su amiga fanalis. En lo que ambos amigos van a rescatar a la princesa, ella era interrogada por Kassim. De por sí la noche había sido dura para ella, soportando el frío de la pequeña habitación donde estaba atrapada y a primera hora de la mañana tener que soportar a ese ladrón desconsiderado. Lo odiaba.

―Así que no vas a decirme de dónde sacaste ese contenedor.

Kougyoku guardó silencio. Vio como Alibaba entraba al cuarto y se recostaba en la pared sin intervenir. Quería dejar a su compañero decir todo lo que quisiera, solo tomaría la palabra en caso de ser necesario.

―Tampoco nos dirás tu nombre ―Ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta― entonces yo lo diré, tu nombre es Ren Kougyoku.

La boca de la princesa se abrió de la sorpresa, no entendía como ellos lo habían averiguado. ¿Cómo un grupo de ladrones obtuvieron semejante información? Aun así, no diría nada, no solo para no perjudicar a su imperio, si no a quienes la acompañaban.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa estoy devuelta con cap nuevo 7u7**

 **Aladdin y Morgiana ya localizaron a Kougyoku y van al rescate mientras Kassim se porta como un bastardo total XDDDDD El reencuentro entre Aladdín y Alibaba se acerca... ¿qué ocurrirá cuando eso pase?**

 **gracias por lo de mi mano, ahora anda mejor pero tengo que tomar mis cuidados para el futuro. Quien sabe lo que le ocurrirá a Kougyoku cuando vea a Sinbad 7u7 tal vez todo se complique, o tal vez no le de ni bola XD quien sabe jejejeje**

 **Blue Kirito! Siempre me alegra verte por aquí u estoy tratando de que me dé menos problemas en lo posible y aprecio mucho tu apoyo! Ya leí tu oneshot lemon y lo amé niña 7u7 suduhfuifwgfgewhuewfewf**

 **Yyyyyy hablando de oneshots, publiqué uno algo alakou llamado "Always" para los interesados está tanto en mi fanfiction como en wattpad donde también estoy subiendo este fic. Tengo muuuuuchas cosas planeadas para este fanfic, escenas de pelea, romance, etc, etc, etc yyyyyyyyy entre todo eso decidí meter lime en esta historia (el mundo entero grita como loco) es la primera vez que hago algo por el estilo aunque aun no sé si meter lemon o no... en eso ando confundida XDDDD pero ya veré sobre la marcha. ¿Qué opinan de esto?**

 **Bueno, me despido... ¡Hasta la otra!**

 **Noami-chan**


	12. Capítulo 12 Volvemos a encontrarnos

―Nos tomó un poco de tiempo relacionar todo. Hace unos días nos dijeron que la prometida del sucio rey de Balbadd había llegado y no era ni más ni menos que la princesa Ren Kougyoku portadora de un contenedor metálico. Aunque fue hoy cuando nos avisaron de la posibilidad de que la princesa había desaparecido que nos dimos cuenta que eras tú ―Kassim caminó hacia Kougyoku y jaló el cuello de su vestido para acercarla― más te vale decirnos por qué viniste aquí y qué es lo que quieres. ¿Alguien más sabe de nuestra ubicación? ―Su tono de voz era amenazante, hacía temblar a la muchacha, pero debía seguir firme.

―Estoy buscando a alguien ―alcanzó a articular con un hilo de voz― que probablemente… ―La mano de Kassim se trasladó al cuello de la joven y un apretón le obligó a detenerse.

―Eso no me interesa, ¿por qué viniste a nuestra guarida?

― ¡Kassim! ―exclamó Alibaba alejándolo de la princesa― no hace falta llegar a ese punto.

Kougyoku se llevó ambas manos al pescuezo. Tosió fuertemente una vez que el aire volvió a correr por su garganta. Cuando se recuperó decidió responder:

―P… porque… escuché que tus túneles tenían acceso a toda la ciudad, pensé que así sería más fácil encontrarlo…

― ¿Encontrarlo? ―Ambos preguntaron.

―Eso no te interesa ―reparó en Kassim.

Este frunció el ceño ante una clara burla a su anterior respuesta cuando no quiso saber más de lo que necesitaba de la princesa cautiva. Caminó hacia ella y quitó ambas cadenas y las tomó firmemente con la mano.

―Camina ―ordenó jalándola para que se ponga de pie.

― ¿Kassim?

―Vamos a decidir qué hacer con esta chica ―explicó él a su amigo, saliendo del cuarto.

Alibaba iba detrás de ambos, procurando que no lastimara a Kougyoku, después de todo es un humano como él o su amigo de la infancia. No merece ser tratada con crueldad.

Los tres se dirigieron a una amplia sala donde estaban todos los miembros de la Tropa de la Niebla.

―Así que esta es la princesita ―soltó Zaynab de forma condescendiente, recibiendo así una mirada no muy amigable de la aludida.

Kassim empujó con el pie a la joven para que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Todos fijaron sus ojos en ella, haciéndole estremecer. Pero debía mostrarse firma, era parte de la familia Ren y debía mostrar lo orgullosa que estaba de ello. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Detestaba esa situación. Realmente deseaba una oportunidad para escaparse y recuperar a Vinea. Tal vez darles a todos esos energúmenos una lección. Aunque era algo irrelevante.

― ¿Qué pasó princesita? ¿Te perdiste y ya no sabes volver? ―agregó la mujer sonriendo― entraste a la boca del lobo, no debiste haber venido cariño.

Los demás a su alrededor rieron a carcajadas.

― ¡No nos agrada la realeza! ―exclamó Hassan― solo nos han traído desgracias.

―Querrán decir, su realeza ―corrigió Kougyoku incomodando sin saberlo a Alibaba― mi país no es este, no tengo nada que ver con Balbadd.

Kassim la tomó de la nuca y la obligó a quedar contra el suelo, su frente dolía del golpe que se dio contra el piso. Luego la levantó ligeramente, solamente para que le viera el rostro.

―Te casarás con ese cerdo de rey, tienes que ver en todo. Por algo viniste ¿o me equivoco? Como eres su prometida y futura reina si te incumbe este país. No podrás hacerte la indiferente por mucho tiempo ―La soltó bruscamente.

Lo que ocurrió después no era algo que formara parte de los planes de la princesa. No imaginó que ese grupo de personas que se hacían llamar La tropa de la niebla iban a comenzar a lanzarle piedras. Apenas podía defenderse. Cerró los ojos rogando que el sufrimiento acabaría rápido.

― ¿Así acabará mi vida? Siquiera pude decirle a Aladdín-chan que lo que siento… ―dijo en un murmullo apenas audible por Alibaba que trató de detenerlos, quería hacerlo, pero quedó paralizado. Se paralizó al escuchar el nombre del chico que conoció en Qishan, al que esperó durante días antes de volver a su tierra natal. Aquel que confió ciegamente en él.

― ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? ―pensó el rubio apretando los puños― ¡¿Por qué no puedo ayudar?! ¡¿Por qué no me muevo?!

Desconocía que el miedo de que le juzgaran por venir de la nobleza como Kougyoku había resurgido en su ser. Durante días, semanas, estuvo en paz entre ellos a pesar de todo el pasado que estaba por detrás. Todo ocurrió en un lapso de segundos, siquiera minutos. Mas, para ambos transcurría en cámara lenta.

Kougyoku como la víctima, una persona a la que agredían y no pudo resistirse. Se sentía inútil, tenía arrepentimientos.

―Ayuda… alguien…

Alibaba era un simple espectador, hasta se llegó a denominar cómplice por su incapacidad de ayudarla. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo se volvió a considerar como un bueno para nada.

―Nunca puedo hacer algo bien ―Apretó los puños.

Sin embargo, el resto percibían la adrenalina que generaba efectuar una dulce venganza. Dejando ir la ira, cólera, tristeza y desesperación que los miembros de la monarquía habían provocado en ellos. Insultos y gritos que acabaron por llevarlos a tomar el papel del victimario en esta escena.

― ¡Muere! ¡Es lo que mereces!

Entonces algo les hace espabilar, independientemente del rol que jugaban en esa situación. Un estruendo seguido a varias rocas que antes constituían una alta pared se redujeron a escombros. La luz entraba por un hueco enorme, dejando ver a una muchacha pelirroja con semblante severo.

―Pero ¡¿qué?!

―Morgiana… ―pronunció Alibaba estupefacto.

En un hábil movimiento, cubrió su rostro para que no llegara a reconocerlo. Y lo hizo a tiempo, ya que estaba enfocada en la prisionera de esos ladrones que no se fijó en las caras de los captores.

―Mor… Morgiana-san ―articuló Kougyoku― ¿cómo…?

Sintió como alguien la movía boca arriba. Su vista se hacía borrosa y solo distinguía una figura borrosa de color azul. Paulatinamente la imagen se clarificó hasta ver a la persona a quien más deseaba tener a su lado en ese momento.

―Aladdín… ―Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

―Lamento la tardanza Kougyoku ―Frunció el ceño acariciando su rostro, limpiando en el proceso las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

―No… tienes que disculparte… es… mi culpa…

―Shhh ―Sonrió― mejor descansa, pasaste por mucho ―Le obsequió una mirada llena de ternura.

Estaba a salvo, en paz. Fue esa sensación la que le llevó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos hasta quedar dormida. Demasiada energía gastada en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto el mago hizo sonar su flauta para romper los grilletes en sus manos. Se cercioró de tomarla correctamente entre sus brazos y la levantó.

―Su contenedor metálico por favor ―pidió amablemente.

Internamente atemorizado Kassim se lo lanzó, mas, en el exterior se mostró confiado y poco impresionado.

―Nos vamos ahora ―Se dirigió a la bella durmiente que aferraba a él como si fuera si la vida dependiera de ello― no te preocupes… Todo terminó ―susurró al oído. Dirigió la mirada a los presentes y en una voz audible dijo―: No sé cuáles serán sus motivos para hacer tal cosa. Pero ya sea de la realeza o no, Kougyoku-oneesan es una persona como todos nosotros. No merece tal trato ya sea su procedencia. Nadie en este mundo merece esto y si vuelven a tratar de lastimarla, no les prometo que las cosas salgan bien.

Nadie replicó ante tal declaración, puesto que no había argumento que demostrara que estaba equivocado. La fanalis se sorprendía de lo enfadado que estaba el magi, lo sabía, aunque él no lo mostrara. Alibaba tampoco era ciego, se percató que Kougyoku debía ser muy importante para él como para llevarle a este punto. Justo como cuando estaban en la celda y Jamil lo había dejado mal herido. La seriedad adoptada entonces era idéntica a la que tenía enfrente.

Aladdín divisó entre los ladrones a alguien que llamó su atención. Le pareció reconocer a uno de ellos atravesó de esos paños blancos que ocultaban su gesto. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Era su deber sacar a la princesa de este lugar y luego se encargaría de esa persona que jura que es Alibaba, su más gran amigo. Se dio media vuelta donde su amiga del continente oscuro le esperaba. El mago desplegó su alfombra, acostando a la chica ahí, dejando subir a su compañera y al finar él. Sin mirar atrás se alejó, perdiéndose en el cielo.

―Esto es lo más raro que me pasó en la vida ―dijo Hassan ganándose un golpe de Zaynab.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **ACABO DE TERMINAR ESTE CAP Y ESTOY FELIZ WEY! muajajaja**

 **Espero que les guste =w= jejejejeje al fin Alibaba y Aladdín se reencontraron y sobre lo que nuestro magi piense de todo esto, pues mañana lo sabrán 7u7**

 **Ahora respondamos comeeentssss 7w7**

 **Blue Kirito jejeje me alegra andar mejor y siempre agradeceré todo el apoyo. Por alguna razón mi oneshot Always está romiendo kokoros y ahora estoy trabajando para traducirlo al inglés y publicarlo acá, wattpad, tumblr, etc XD medio tonta mi pregunta, es obvio que quieren lemon. Pero no te aseguro que sea de calidad, soy DEMASIADO pudorosa y me cuesta la cosa. ¡Kaze Tsubaki! Me alegra saber que te gustó esta historia. Al principio tenía miedo de que la trama no gustara o no sé... no estaba muy segura al principio de publicarla o no. Será un fic largo, aunque no definí aún la cantidad de caps (ya veo que llega a ser como en rukh rojo que voy por el 60 y algo más). Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado 7u7**

 **Con esto me despido 7u7r y me voy a planear más cositas bonitas para este fic jejejje  
**

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Noami-chan**


	13. Capítulo 13 Lo lamento todo

Aladdín juró que siempre estaría junto a ella para protegerla, es por eso que hizo este viaje. Quería estar a su lado sonriente. Sin embargo, siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que todo esto ocurriría. Su pecho dolía demasiado y la agonía se intensificaba cuando veía a la herida princesa en su regazo. No paraba de repetir en voz alta que lo lamentaba, porque aún si no sabía la razón por la cual ella salió del palacio, se sintió responsable por ello.

―Deja de decir eso Aladdín-san, no tienes la culpa ―dijo Morgiana― ella estará bien ―le dio una reconfortante palmada en el hombro.

―Si hubiera llegado antes… si me hubiera dado cuenta que anoche había desaparecido…

―No tiene sentido culparte Aladdín-san ―insistió la fanalis ladeando la cabeza― no debes caer con esa responsabilidad.

―Pero… ―Se volvió a la chica en sus brazos, acomodó unos mechones de su flequillo― no quiero que nada malo le ocurra.

―Entonces yo te ayudaré, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo ―respondió ella.

―Gracias Mor-san.

―Aladdín-san.

― ¿Sí?

―Estás en las nubes.

― ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Por qué!? ―exclamó alterado.

―Porque acabamos de llegar y esas como si nada ―La joven apuntó a la ventana correspondiente al cuarto de la princesa.

― ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ―Se puso de pie cargando a Kougyoku y junto a su amiga entraron, retirando la alfombra mágica. Con cuidado colocó a la muchacha en su cama y la cubrió con las cobijas― listo ―Sonrió aliviado.

―Le aprecias mucho ―comentó Morgiana.

―Sí, es muy importe para mí.

―Se nota ―Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa poco común en ella.

― ¡Magi! ¡Volviste! ¿¡Dónde está la princesa!? ―vociferó un iracundo Ka Koubun que se sorprendió al ver a su ama en tal estado― ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¿¡Quién le hizo esto!?

Se acercó a la cama de la princesa y sin perder tiempo puso en marcha su contenedor familiar. Agua comenzó a brotar de este y rodeó a la muchacha, emanando un tenue brillo azul y poco a poco quitando los rasguños y moretones que se extendían a lo largo de su piel. Aladdín cerró los ojos aliviado, para cuando despierte estará como nueva. Ya solo debe procurar que tenga un buen descanso y que no haga esfuerzos.

―Por favor les ruego que se retiren para que trabaje adecuadamente ―solicitó Ka Koubun con mera formalidad.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y cuando el magi pasó al lado del hombre, este susurró:

―Gracias.

―No es nada ―Sonrió abandonando el cuarto.

Ja'far estaba esperándolos fuera de este. Exigió una explicación que fue dada clara y concisamente por aquellos salvadores de la princesa. El albino frunció el ceño y dijo:

―Esto es preocupante… no temen atentar contra la realeza de Kou. Sin duda no le temen a nada y encima sumemos a un conquistador de calabozo.

―Eso no está confirmado nii-san ―replicó Aladdín.

―No creo a Alibaba-san capaz de algo así ―defendió Morgiana.

―Lo sé, pero no se confíen del todo. ¿Dijeron que enfrentarían a la tropa con el señor ese que conocieron? ―Asintieron― bien, si no les molesta los seguiré, para ver a lo que nos enfrentamos.

―Me parece bien.

―Sí, Ja'far-niisan contamos contigo.

― ¡Ahora vayan a comer algo! ¡Que lo tienen bien merecido! ―Aplaudió Ja'far.

―Yo me quedaré, quiero estar cuando Kougyoku-oneesan despierte ―negó el magi preocupado.

―Y yo le haré compañía ―inquirió Mor.

Ja'far frunció el entrecejo y con mucho enfado tomó a ambos de las orejas, tironeando.

― ¡Ja'far-niisan!

― ¡Ja'far-san!

― ¡Cuando digo que hagan algo lo hacen! ―gritó enojado mientras los jalaba afuera para que se sentaran a comer algo. Los otros dos sin otra alternativa obedecieron, Aladdín temblando y Morgiana guardando silencio.

Pasaron tres horas cuando por fin Ren Kougyoku había recuperado la conciencia. Lo único que recordaba era que la estaban apedreando, luego llegó Aladdín y todo se volvió negro. Ka Koubun satisfizo cada pequeño pedido de la muchacha temeroso de que algo malo le ocurriera, como si fuera uno de esos padres sobreprotectores. Fue gracias a Ja'far que el magi y la fanalis lograron verla, porque si fuera por el otro siquiera les dejaba entrar. Platicaron un poco, acerca de cosas triviales. Cómo se conocieron e incluso por qué desapareció Aladdín la noche en que ella fue a buscarle. Sin embargo, Kougyoku no se atrevió a revelar que había salido del hotel para ir en su encuentro. No tuvo el valor hasta que Morgiana les dejó solos y ella soltó todo entre alguna que otra lágrima traicionera y manos temblorosas. Cosa que acrecentaba el cargo de conciencia en el joven sobre lo sucedido.

―Yo solo te echaba de menos ―terminó por decir Kougyoku hipando.

El corazón de Aladdín se estrujó por milésima vez ese día.

―Debí darme cuenta… Por mi culpa sufriste, te lastimaron y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ―dijo al borde de derrumbarse.

Kougyoku tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y lo jaló hacia ella para que recargara su frente en la suya. Aladdín abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, impactado por la poca distancia que los separaba.

―Me buscaste… Te preocupaste por mí y fuiste a mi rescate ―comenzó ella― es cierto que salí del hotel por ti, pero si vas a asumir la culpa tienes que admitir que enmendaste tu error salvándome ―Soltó una pequeña risa.

―No sé si sentirme mal o bien ―admitió dudoso el magi.

―Yo no te culpo, siquiera se me ocurriría pensarlo. Eres muy importante para mí y pase lo que pase lo que siento no cambiará.

― ¿Y qué es eso que sientes…? ―preguntó él.

―Bueno… ―Se detuvo, insegura si debía confesarle todo o no.

Se observaron por unos momentos, poco a poco perdiéndose en el otro. Las manos de Kougyoku se alejaron del rostro del joven para acabar entre las de él. Lentamente fueron cerrando la distancia, inconscientes de lo que ellos mismos estaban por hacer. Los ojos cerrados y una suave presión sobre los labios del otro, un sabor dulce y el corazón acelerado. Ni más ni menos. Un beso puro y casto como el alma que cada uno posee y el reflejo del amor que se tienen mutuamente. Aunque no quieran admitirlo en voz alta. Se separaron aún sumergidos en su mundo, hasta que escucharon carraspear a una tercera persona. Voltearon para ver a Ja'far parado frente a la cama donde la princesa estaba. Un buen baldazo de agua fría llamada realidad.

―Lamento la intromisión princesa, toqué la puerta y no respondía ―explicó― estaba preocupado.

― ¿Eh? ―Parpadeó espabilando― ¡ah! ―Se liberó de las manos del mago y junto las propias, jugueteando con sus dedos― l… lo sentimos… ¿Qué se le ofrecía Ja'far-san?

―Quería hablar con Aladdín ―Señaló al magi que adquiría cada vez un color más rojo en rostro.

― ¡Ah sí! ―reaccionó con poca coherencia― ¡Vamos afuera! ―impuso el magi llevándose a su asistente fuera.

Una vez dejaron sola a Kougyoku, ella ocultó la cara entre las almohadas, chillando y pataleando tanto de felicidad por besar al chico que tanto quiere como de exasperación por estar comprometida con alguien que no es él. Poco le había importado si Ja'far había presenciado algo o no.

Por otro lado, afuera de la habitación…

― ¿Te gusta la princesa? ―preguntó Ja'far seriamente tomándolo de los hombros.

― ¿Qué? Noooo ―Rio nerviosamente, no acostumbraba mentir, pero sentía que no le quedaba otra.

―No soy idiota ¿O será que no confías en mí?

― ¡No es eso! ―Negó violentamente― ¡Es complicado!

―Vi el beso.

― ¿Qué beso? ―Se hizo el desentendido.

―Los vi Aladdín, la amas.

― ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero ella va a casarse! Y yo quedaré en el olvido… ―replicó angustiado― ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

―Hace bastante ―contestó― antes del viaje digamos que empecé a sospechar y a decir verdad no soy el único. También Hakuyuu-sama y Hakuren-sama, es más, estaban entusiasmados de que vinieras a Balbadd. A veces dudo que les importe lo del matrimonio ―Masajeó sus sienes, suspirando.

― ¿Qué hago?

― ¡¿Qué más?! ¡Luchar por ella!

― ¡¿Eh?! ―chilló del espanto.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaaaaa**

 **Actualizo antes de tiempo porque estoy bastante entusiasmada escribiendo... y enferma por lo que tengo tiempo libre xD**

 **Otro beso entre Aladdín y Kougyoku muajakakakakakfnfgkjdmhgfhhd vamos a ir de a poco transformando las cosas y complicandolas 7u7**

 **Kaze Tsubaki sabía que a ti como a blue kirito les encantaría lo de Aladdín protegiendo a Kougyoku xD a todos les gusta hrkrkrktt me alegra de todo corazón que les esté gustando esta historia =3= me pone muy feliz!**

 **Con esto me despido por ahora ;3**

 **Noami-chan**


	14. Capítulo 14 Viejos amigos

―Tienes que luchar por ella ―insistió Ja'far.

― ¿Eso no le daría problemas al imperio?

―Para serte sincero eso no me importa ―habló el albino― yo solo pertenezco a él porque tu estas ahí. Hasta que te conocí mi vida parecía estar pausada. Todo era monótono desde que me había separado de mis amigos de Sindria. Pero luego entré al palacio como tu protector y los días se volvieron más emocionantes. Participar en el mundo político es más emocionante de lo que recordaba. Siempre seré tu aliado aún si el resto del mundo estuviera en tu contra ―Suspiró― me recuerdas mucho a la persona que me llevó de aventuras de niño. Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad de ese entonces. Es un hombre bastante temerario, astuto y optimista. Así como tu... Va, así era ―Se ganó una mirada desentendida del más joven― esto es a algo que no te había contado antes. Un gran desastre arrasó con Sindria y mucha gente murió. No tantos entre aquellos que más apreciamos. Sin embargo, eso le desmoronó y se volvió alguien retorcido y manipulador. Era así antes, pero se intensificó en ese incidente. Decidí retirarme, porque sabía que si seguía a su lado sería tragado en su camino y no podría salir nunca. Y... tal vez hubiera acabado haciendo cosas inconcebibles solo por ayudarle.

Aladdín solo observaba en silencio, hasta que finalmente habló:

―Quisiste poner un corte.

―Precisamente, debes preguntarte porqué iba a alejarme de alguien tan importante. Sentí que así menos gente saldría dañada. Que así evitaré algo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Aún no sé qué es, pero lo presiento. Si siguiera con él, no habría vuelta atrás.

―Lo entiendo Ja'far-niisan, hay veces que las personas nos orillan a hacer cosas que odiamos. Ya sea porque nos convencen, nos hacen pensar que está bien, nos influencian o cambian ―Bajó la mirada unos segundos― y creo que hiciste bien, además... si no fuera por eso no te habría conocido ―Le tendió una sonrisa.

Son estos momentos los que le recuerdan el día que conoció a ese niño. Su corazón se enternece por el recuerdo como un hermano mayor que ve crecer a su hermanito. Aladdín ha progresado aún si no sabe nada de su identidad. Toma de los hombros al más joven, sorprendiéndolo.

―Pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Aladdín ya casi serás un adulto y tienes derecho a hacer lo que dicta tu corazón. Formar una vida. No está atado a Kou, lo sé porque viajar por el mundo es lo que te apasiona. Y no lo echas de menos ni un poco. Nunca viste al Imperio como tu hogar ¿Me equivoco? ―Un silencio valió más que mil palabras―. Lo único que te mantiene unido pese a cuántos amigos hayas hecho, es Ren Kougyoku ―Notó el rubor en el rostro del magi― el mismísimo Kouen lo supo todo el tiempo. Le quieres y no me lo puedes negar. Así que, ¿por qué dejarla ir con un grotesco hombre que siquiera le merece? Y créeme cuando digo que es horrendo.

El muchacho no pudo evitar reír.

―Además ya la besaste una vez ―determinó Ja'far.

―En realidad es la segunda ―admitió avergonzado.

Ja'far quedó helado de la impresión.

― ¿Son amantes o qué? ―Sonrió pícaramente.

― ¡T-te equivocas! ―gritó agitando las manos― siquiera sé si le correspondo.

El albino soltó una carcajada al aire, dándole unas palmadas dijo:

―Yo que tu iría a averiguarlo.

―ONII-SAN ―dio un alarido alarmado.

―Tranquilo, es un chiste. Deja que todo fluya...

―Gracias ―Suspiró aliviado.

Es entonces cuando Morgiana interrumpe la animada plática. Le avisa que ya deben ir al encuentro de Sinbad para tratar de atrapar a la tropa. Sinbad. Ese nombre erizó la piel del albino.

―Ve Aladdín ―alcanzó a decir sin mostrar su sorpresa― yo le explico a Kougyoku-sama todo. Aunque luego los alcanzaré, no me deja tranquilo que vayan a enfrentar a esos tipos.

Ambos agradecieron el gesto y corrieron fuera del hotel para ir al punto de encuentro. Aladdín siente sus manos sudar de los nervios por comprobar si aquel que ladrón era realmente el Alibaba en el que tanto confiaba. Ja'far por otro lado, cerró los ojos con incertidumbre.

―Así que estás aquí Sin, seguro planeas llevarte a Aladdín... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Se dirigió a la puerta para solicitar permiso para entrar. Una vez este concedido se abrió paso en la recámara de la princesa que, ya habiendo recompuesto la compostura, le observaba con un serio semblante.

― ¿Cómo se siente? ―preguntó Ja'far.

―Gracias a ustedes mucho mejor ―Ofreció una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza― algo quiere decirme.

―Aladdín salió, quería informárselo.

―Ya veo ―Bajó la mirada internamente apenada, mas, una interrogante interrumpió sus pensamientos― ¿Eh?

―He dicho… ¿Qué tan importante es magi-sama para usted? ―reiteró el albino― responda con la verdad, se lo ruego.

― ¿Tengo que responder realmente? ―propuso otra pregunta para la anterior.

―Lo dejo a su criterio ―contestó él.

―Entonces preferiría guardar silencio ―opinó ella― no es algo de su incumbencia. Si nada más se le ofrece ―Extendiendo una mano prácticamente le invitó a salir, cosa que Ja'far cumplió. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral le pareció escuchar por parte de la chica lo siguiente―: es inmensamente importante.

Luego de eso Kougyoku se enterró en la seguridad de sus sábanas, cerrando los ojos y esperando que al despertar encuentre a la persona que tanto aprecia a su lado y a salvo. Esta vez nada de imprudencias, ni arriesgarse en vano. Esperaría como debió haberlo hecho en un principio. Por otro lado, Ja'far salió del edificio tan pronto terminó su conversación con la princesa. Tomó su contenedor familiar. Aquel que había quedado inservible con el pasar de los años y tal vez su usuario djiin estaba cerca. Finalmente se reencontraría con él después de tanto tiempo. Aladdín no era el único que volvería a ver a un importante amigo. Saltó por los techos buscando al magi y a la fanalis, hasta que finalmente vio niebla roja. Se detuvo alarmado, no era algo natural. Posteriormente presenció a soldados de Balbadd hablando solos como si tuvieran alguien con ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró al mago y a la originaria del continente oscuro. El carmín humo no los alcanzó aún y fue a ellos para advertirles.

― ¡Cuidado Aladdín! ―exclamó Mor tomándolo de la cintura para subirlo al techo de una casa.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―Él frunció el entrecejo.

―Magia seguramente ―respondió el albino apareciendo detrás de ellos, movió su mano hacia una casa de un reconocido noble― y viene de ahí.

Los tres se dispusieron a investigar. Se acercaron hasta ver a dos personas que fueron reducidas por los responsables.

―La Tropa de la Niebla ―murmuró Morgiana.

Efectivamente eran ellos que parecían poseer extrañas armas. Zaynab tenía una especie de espada que despedía niebla roja que como pudieron deducir provocaba alucinaciones y ahora veían a Masrur, Sinbad y Mystras incapacez de avanzar, de rodillas luchando contra una inexplicable fuerza que los mantenía en el suelo. Ja'far agudizó la mirada, sintiendo una clase de nostalgia en el pecho, una que el magi detectó enseguida y poniendo su mano en el hombro del mayor dijo:

―Ellos son tus amigos de Sindria ¿Verdad?

―Lo sabías.

―Lo sospechaba ―corrigió él― así que Sinbad ojii-san es...

―Ese hombre retorcido del que te hablé hoy ―completó él― ten cuidado con él, será amigable por fuera pero no le conoces como yo y los demás. Aunque a veces me pregunto si los demás vieron lo mismo que yo.

―Pues Sinbad-ojiisan parece ser una buena persona ―pensó el mago de la creación poco convencido.

―Será mejor ayudarlos ―interrumpió la conversación sosteniendo que era mejor dejar esas charlas para después.

―Sí ―Asintió Ja'far― será mejor intervenir.

El exasesino se apoyó en sus rodillas, aferrando sus manos a su contenedor familiar internamente repitiéndose las palabras que acompañaban su poder resultado de estar vinculado al contenedor de Baal. Una, dos, tres veces. Saltó lanzando una de las cuchillas gemelas a Zaynab, el cordón rojo que la acompañaba se amarró a su brazo con el que sostenía la extraña arma y jaló intentando hacerle perder el balance. Sin embargo, Kassim se interpuso liberando a su compañera y Ja'far al aterrizar al suelo se vio también sometido por este extraño poder. El resto de los "prisioneros" le miraron estupefactos, menos el fanalis que usualmente no tendía a mostrar emociones en su expresión facial.

―Ja'far... ¿Eres tú? ―artículo Mystras.

―Sí, soy yo... Ha pasado tiempo Mystras, Masrur... Sinbad ―Clavó sus ojos en el de ojos dorados.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ja'far ―Sonrió Sinbad.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Jeee estoy entusiasmada escribiendo así que capaz actualice todas las semanas, bueno todo depende de si sigo con este ritmo o no XDDDDD**

 **Empiezo a mostrar lo que ocurrió entre Ja'far y Sinbad y ya se reencontraron junto a los demás. A partir de ahora Kougyoku desaparecerá solo unos caps, pero cuando vuelva BOOOM HABRÁ DRAMA**

 **Jjajajaja Blue Kirito, si tu y Kaze Tsubaki se pudieron así por este pequeño beso no me quiero imaginar cuando Aladdin y Kougyoku wugweuweuwe y hqgfeygweygwehuf y wjfkhwegw, oh también cuando ellos sdkjgfyeygfwy y Aladdín fnewygfgywfygfwgy (censurando todo posible spoiler muajajjajajajajaja) oh y lo mejor es que ellos fjwgeyfygwefygygwefuwfe.**

 **Blue Kirito Aladdín es la perfección en persona, por eso lo amo taaaanto y mi galería es 90% Aladdín, si fuese real ya me le habría avalanzado XDD y en cuanto a Kaze Tsubaki me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora actualizare un poco más rápido o algo así 7u7 Bueno ya viste algo de como está Ja'far, está más impactado que otra cosa.**

 **Estoy con una especie de debate sobre los personajes que aparecerán en el futuro, hay dos que sé que meteré porque los meteré y ahora voy con el tema de los OCs, no sé si voy a cagarla o no con uno que por alguna razón siempre aparece mechadito por ahí y mi impulso de idiotez lucha por que meta a esta chamaca. Mi mejor amiga dice que mientras lo presente e integre bien a la historia a pesar de que sea el único no debería haber problema :/ pero lo tendré en mente, ya veré que hago.**

 **Yyyy volviendo a cambiar de tema... alguien está al día con el manga? Alguien vio el raw del último cap el 365 djfhuqehfque miren si no quieren spoilers les recomiendo no leer lo que sigue... gente tengo medo con el ultimo panel, más le vale que a ohtaka no le agarre lo genocida y me mate a mi Aladdín o me muero, me entró la cosita de eso wufheuweifyigweygygfwuefwyue seguro son paranoias mias pero Y SI PASA ;-; me la pasé publicando estados de whatsapp sobre mi miedo irracional a que se me muera mi magi preferido y la mayoría de mis contactos deben pensar que estoy loca de remate ;_; ustedes que creen?**

 **Con esto me despido 7u7r**

 **ACLARACIÓN: edité una partecita del cap porque una lectora me alertó de una cosilla que se me pasó cuando escribía pero ya lo solucioné jajajaj**

 **Noami-chan**


	15. Capítulo 15 Sentirse perdido

― ¿Ellos se conocen? ―preguntó consternada Morgiana.

―Si ―Asintió Aladdín― onii-san tiene pasado con Sinbad-ojiisan y los demás.

―Ya veo...

Morgiana estuvo por saltar a las liberarles, pero Aladdín le detuvo. Dijo que era mejor planear lo que harían a partir de ahora o correrían el mismo destino. Por eso la fanalis decidió entrar por detrás y sorprenderlos. Si ella desarma a los portadores de las armas tan extrañas no sería necesario que el magi intervenga. La joven corrió sigilosamente para ejecutar su emboscada, la cual realmente sorprendió a muchos. Sobre todo, a Alibaba que realmente deseaba no volverla a ver. La fanalis lanzó una potente patada sobre cualquiera que intentara atacarle. Algo bastante efectivo considerando la fuerza sobrehumana proveniente de si raza. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a Hassan la niebla carmesí le alcanzó y la redujo hasta quedar completamente tirada en el suelo incapaz de levantarse.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―se preguntó Kassim en voz alta.

― ¡Mor-san!

Todos voltearon a ver al mago de la creación que hizo sonar su flauta dorada con fuerza. Una barrera habría sido mejor, pero sin ningún tutor aprender magia se le hace difícil. Menos cuando siquiera tiene con qué bibliografía basarse o alguien que le oriente. Su única referencia son las voces del rukh que le susurra que clases de ordenes debe realizar para sencillos conjuros.

El gran djiin se hizo presente con sus brazos extendidos, protegiendo la entrada al edificio que iban a saquear. Muchos comenzaron a retroceder del miedo, excepto el líder de la Tropa quien deja al descubierto su rostro. Así deja ver aquella persona que el mago tanto aprecia. Aladdín estaba feliz, por un momento olvido todo y trato de entablar una conversación con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, este rompió sus esperanzas pasando de largo, diciendo que había olvidado esa promesa. Aladdín cayó de rodillas, se recordó así mismo con aquella vez que intentó acabar con su vida en la fortaleza. Ugo se desvaneció y el resto de los ladrones se abrieron paso. Disolvieron el efecto en sus enemigos, puesto que era tarde. Ya no podían hacer nada. Todos observaban a un devastado magi que acaba de sentirse traicionado...

Estaba perdido...

Morgiana no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y se dispuso a vigilar a la tropa fe la niebla. En especial a Alibaba, ella iba a hacerle entrar en razón. Sinbad, Mystras y Masrur se retiraron poco después sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Únicamente miradas algo nostalgias a su viejo amigo Ja'far que siquiera se inmutó y fue directamente al joven de obres azules. Trató de consolarle, mas, este ofrecía una sonrisa claramente falsa y se alejaba. Ja'far debía darle su espacio para pensar, esclarecer las ideas. Entonces en vez de acosarle de aquí para allá para animarle, fue directamente a avisarle a Kougyoku de su regreso. La princesa salió de un brinco fe du cama, pese su estado, se arregló un poco colocándose nuevamente sus ropas reales y fue a buscar a Aladdín. Es más, irrumpió sin pedir permiso previamente en su cuarto.

― ¡Aladdín! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Me asusté porque te fuiste sin decir nada de nuevo! ―Le reprochó Kougyoku.

El otro observaba fuera de la ventana, sosteniendo con una mano su preciada flauta dorada que Ugo le dio.

― ¿Te ocurre algo? ―Preguntó ella.

―No ―vaciló al decir― no es nada ―negó con la cabeza varias veces.

La princesa frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. Se sentó a su lado, ahora la luz de la luna los bañaba a ambos. Sobó en círculos la espalda del otro y dijo:

― ¿Qué pasó? ―Le obligó a mirarla― confía en mí.

―Alibaba-kun rompió su promesa ―habló al fin― no sé qué hacer. La gente cercana a mí se aleja, él me dio la espalda y tú te casarás… Así que, tal vez vaya con Mor-san al Continente Oscuro y luego buscaré a los amigos de Ugo-kun tal y como se lo prometí en un principio. Después de todo yo no le fallaré...

Kougyoku se mantuvo en silencio.

―Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos Aladdín.

―Pero, no será lo mismo ―desvió sus orbes.

― ¿Por qué?

No le contestó.

―Por favor ―pidió preocupada.

Continuaron en silencio. Él detestaba la idea del matrimonio; entonces, imaginen lo que siente ella. Con el pasar de los días cada vez era más desdichada. Ka Koubun afirmaba que se le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de su vida, ella podría acceder directamente al trono, ayudando significativamente a Kou. Sin embargo, ya era una maldición. La responsabilidad y el corazón se enfrentaban por ver quién tenía la razón.

―Pase lo que pase mi afecto por ti no cambiará ―aseguró ella tomando sus manos.

― ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte?

―Sí. Además, Ka Koubun está muy entusiasmado con que tenga una familia y esas cosas… ―Se sonrojó un poco― no sería una mala idea tener hijos, solo que ―Suspiró― quisiera tenerlos con alguien que realmente ame ¿Sabes? O tal vez me enamore de esa persona ―Soltó una pequeña risa y pensó―: lamentablemente eso último no es posible, ya estoy enamorada de alguien más ―Levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho.

―Entonces no quieres.

―El deber y el querer no van de la mano en estas situaciones, ahora el deber tiene más prioridad.

―Kougyoku, a pesar de todo ¡Te deseo lo mejor! ―Esbozó una gran sonrisa conteniendo la pena que oprimía su corazón― y más vale que él te trate como lo mereces. Si fuera él… sería infinitamente feliz a tu lado porque eres linda, buena, amable ¡Eres todo lo que un chico desea! ―exclamó animadamente― incluso para alguien como yo… ―murmuró a lo bajo.

Ante el comentario ella se sonrosó exageradamente. Solo miraba a un punto fijo, justo donde sus manos se juntaban como cuando eran niños. En aquel entonces no sentía mariposas en el estómago como ahora. Luego movió sus ojos hacia los azulinos que la observaban con un brillo especial y volvió a bajarlos. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para verle a la cara. Reflexionó en lo que sentía al estar de la mano; tan cálida, su piel tan suave, podría estar así todo el día. ¿En verdad quería condenarse a una vida lejos de él? A veces pensaba que no lo valía tanto, pero la idea de una guerra la paralizaba. Le echó una mirada tímida, sin palabras que pudiera decirle. Había tanto que quería confesarle, mas hacerlo implicaba empeorarlo todo.

Aunque no hubo necesidad.

Aladdín se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, cerró la distancia entre ellos para juntar sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces. Kougyoku recordaba el dulce beso del día anterior y esta vez fue aún más especial. Movieron sus manos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, entrelazaron sus dedos y apretaron el agarre. No se separaron hasta que necesitaron aire para seguir respirando. Continuaban viéndose con una ligera timidez que se notaba cuando sus miradas se encontraban. No se decían nada, puesto que las palabras eran estaba de más. La princesa tomó la iniciativa de lanzarse a sus brazos, tornándolo por los hombros, besándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él no se quedó atrás, la atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura, negándose a romper el contacto. Sin embargo, la misma razón los obligó a tomar distancia. Ambos agitados por todo lo que estaba pasando.

―Aladdín... Yo te... ―Dijo armándose de valor, mas fue interrumpida por un grito que se hacía cada vez más cercano. Miraron la ventana y alguien se acerba volando. Atravesó la ventana y se golpeó con la pared. Ellos se separaron del susto y cayeron al suelo. De la ventana apareció Morgiana y dijo:

―Vamos con Sinbad-san a arreglar esto.

―Alibaba-kun... ―Dijo Aladdín impactado.

―H-hola Aladdín ―le saludo nerviosamente.

―Vamos con Sinbad-san ―impuso la fanalis volviendo a tomar al rubio en sus brazos.

―NO PORFAVOR NO ―Gritó alarmado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Interrogo Kougyoku.

―Nada importante ―le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y tomó su báculo.

―Vamos Aladdín-san ―habló Morgiana saltando por la ventana.

―Heeeeee Mor-san tan ruda como siempre ―soltó una carcajada y reparó en la princesa―: luego seguiremos esto ―le guiñó un ojo y siguió a la muchacha.

― ¿Eh? ―Ella se sonrojo más.

― ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ―Irrumpió Ka Koubun.

―No lo sé, realmente no lo sé ―contestó tapándose la cara con las manos.

― ¡Princesa! ¡¿Qué le ocurre?! ―Tartamudeó ante esa respuesta.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaa a todos les traigo nuevo caaap**

 **Sé que les dije que Kougyoku desaparecería por unos caps... pos mentí XD va me equivoqué, venía con la idea de que fuera así e hice todo lo opesto we XDDDDD QUE EXPLOTEN MENTES POR EL BESO porque sé que pasará XD**

 **A responder comentarios!**

 **Kaze Tsubaki hayyyyshh me hace tan feliz saber que te encanta la historia y sí, creo que generaré varios derrames nasales XD jajjajajajja y lamento haberte ilusionado con lo de la nota de autor XDD (Cosa que debería borrar pero pereza) y que aladdin tenga muuuuuuchos hijos bdjewfygiwefyggyewugiewguwfeugfweugfwu. Blue Kirito que bueno que te haya gustado y es un amor con patas esa coshitaaaaaaaaaaa uwegewfugfewugewug lo amo :3  
**

 **Ahora dos cosas, una seria y una de lamento con una suerte de gracia.  
**

 **1\. Fuerza para cualquiera que esté leyendo esto y sea de México, y me preguntarán por qué salgo con esto. Pos una amiga muy MUY importante es de hallá y bueno, creo que como que me afectó más que el resto de la gente (? yo no estoy allá, pero de por si conozco gente de ahí y bueno, me agarra la super preocupación. Así que ¡Animos! Les deseo lo mejor y que salgan adelante de esto.**

 **2\. Esto es un spoiler... a muchos les estaré pegando con una suerte de bate de depresión-chan... pero... SABÍAN QUE A MAGI LE QUEDAN 4 CAPÍTULOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! mi coraaaaaaa, me mueroooo, nada será igual y ando "llorando" en el hombro de un amigo, por no decir que me estoy quejando todo el día por whats. Además que me dice que mi ship valió mierda o como me dijo (cito textual): _"Valio verghullis tu shipñ"_ Miren hasta con error de ortografía como él lo puso XDDD me cago en todoooo! Ok basta de mal vocabulario jajajajajajjaa**

 **Con esto me despido =w=**

 **Noami-chan**


	16. Capítulo 16 Unidos por una misma causa

Una vez que había dejado a Aladdín en el hotel y había avisado a Kougyoku, Ja'far se dirigió al lugar donde sus antiguos amigos se alojaban. Le hicieron pasar a la sala de estar del cuarto que le asignaron al gran rey de Sindria, Sinbad.

―En verdad ha pasado tiempo ―dijo Sinbad apoyando una pierna sobre la otra, dejando sus manos descansar en las rodillas.

― ¡Ja'far! ¡Al fin te vemos de nuevo! Definitivamente has crecido ―silbó Mystras rodeando su brazo en el hombro del menor, sacudiéndolo con alegría.

―Estás tan animado como siempre Mystras ―Rio nerviosamente.

―Hola Ja'far ―saludó Masrur.

―Hola ―Sonrió este.

―Así que ahora trabajas para el Imperio Kou ―interrumpió Sinbad aquel escándalo que Mystras había montado― me preguntaba qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años.

Pasaron del bullicio al silencio instantáneamente. Ja'far se limitó a responder que él tenía sus razones para pertenecer a ese lugar. Aunque no fue difícil para Sinbad deducir que estaba ahí por Aladdín. Antes que evolucionara la conversación Mystras y Masrur abandonaron el cuarto, sabiendo lo que se venía.

―Veo que se volvió muy importante para ti.

―Aladdín siempre fue demasiado maduro para su edad, por lo que es una compañía gratificante. Además, me recuerda a mí de niño.

― ¿Acaso también fue asesino? ―bromeó el rey.

―Qué gracioso ―el albino puso los ojos en blanco― me refiero a que era tan pequeño y estaba solo, sin familia... Cómo la perdió, no lo sé. Siquiera sé si él mismo lo sabe porque dice nunca haberlos conocido. Ni nombres, ni una tierra natal, nada. Él no tenía nada y a su edad estaba igual. Solo que ambos estábamos en circunstancias diferentes. Pero creo que ese sentimiento lo entiendes... Me prometí proteger a ese niño y sigo haciéndolo.

Sinbad soltó una carcajada y exclamó:

― ¡No has cambiado en nada!

―Mira quien habla, escuché por ahí que andabas desnudo por las calles de Balbadd ―replicó pícaramente.

―Al menos así conocí a Aladdín, es un chico muy interesante ―Sonrió de lado.

Ja'far entonces notó algo fuera de lugar.

― ¿Y Judar?

―Vagando por ahí ―Ladeó su mano― cada vez que quería presentarle a Aladdín él se iba a quien sabe dónde diciendo que no le interesaba nada. Es igual de irritante que de niño.

―Ya veo... ―Suspiró― ¿Y tus contenedores metálicos?

―Eh...

―No me digas que...

― ¿Qué? Noooo cómo crees...

―Los perdió ―aseguró Mystras.

―Se los robaron, junto a su ropa hace unos días ―completó Masrur.

― ¿¡PERDISTE TUS SIETE CONTENEDORES METÁLICOS IDIOTA!? ―gritó Ja'far sacudiendo del cuello al rey.

Los otros dos ni se molestaron en interrumpirlos, hasta que Masrur tomó la palabra.

―Morgiana, Aladdín y ese chico Alibaba están aquí ―Olfateó varias veces― en el cuarto de al lado.

Sinbad aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse y esconderse detrás de Masrur.

―Usarlo de escudo humano, eso es caer bajo ―bromeó Mystras.

― ¡Vayamos a escuchar de que hablan! ―sugirió el rey de Sindria saliendo de la habitación.

No pudieron negarse a la propuesta de espiar a los tres jóvenes. Mientras Alibaba contaba su historia como anterior príncipe de Balbadd; Kougyoku daba vueltas en su cama con una suerte de depresión. Extrañaba a Aladdín a pesar de no haber pasado más de una hora. Rememoraba en su mente una y otra vez el beso que se habían dado antes que la fanalis llegara. Se puso roja y comenzó a chillar como loca. Lo que desconocía era que hace rato que estaba siendo observada.

― ¡Qué escandalosa vieja bruja! ―dijo una voz con descaro.

― ¿¡Eh!? ―Se volteó a la ventana para ver a un chico de su edad parado en la ventana. Ojos rojos, ropa negra que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, una gran sonrisa y un largo y trenzado cabello― ¿¡Quién eres tú y a quién llamas bruja!?

―A ti obviamente vieja bruja, así que eres una de las hijas de ese emperador fastidioso. Me llamo Judar y soy un magi.

Dio unos pasos adelante hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la princesa. Ella se echó para atrás temerosa. Judar soltó una risa maliciosa ante su reacción.

―Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada.

―No lo parece ―respondió la princesa acercando su mano al contenedor metálico de su cabeza.

Judar se rio más fuerte, cómo si una chiquilla como ella pudiera superarle. Es uno de los tres magis de este mundo, es más fuerte que cualquier ser que exista.

―Aun si quisieras usar ti contenedor, antes que puedas hacerme algo yo ya te tendré congelada a la pared ―Sacó su varita y la agitó en el aire haciendo aparecer pequeñas lanzas de hielo― además ¿sabes algo? yo convoqué tu calabozo como el de tus hermanos, es más fui a uno con tu hermano Kouen.

―Espera ―Kougyoku quedó pensativa― ¿Eres el antiguo magi de Kou? Ese que se escapó con el rey de Sindria.

―El mismo ―Sonrió orgulloso― ¿Impresionada?

―Bastante.

Este sonrió más y se sentó a su lado.

―Así que eres la dueña de Vinea, como sabes convoqué tu calabozo. Me debes una vieja bruja ―El apodo irritaba a la muchacha, quien replicó que su nombre era Kougyoku, cosa que al magi poco le importó― y cómo estás tan interesada te contaré mi experiencia en los calabozos, ya que he conquistados más que tú.

Kougyoku revoleó los ojos sonriendo, en verdad era un egocéntrico mal hablado. Se daba aires de grandeza, aunque con algo de mérito ya que él es un mago de la creación y ella una princesa, siempre sintió que Aladdín estaba más arriba en estatus que ella, aunque él lo negara diciendo que solo era un viajero. Escuchó cada una de sus experiencias, y una con más fascinación que la otra. Platicar con él le hizo distraerse un poco de sus preocupaciones, aunque el mago de cabellos azules seguía presente ahí en su corazón. Se rio y enfadó bastante, trató de golpear unas cuantas veces a Judar por insultarle y seguirle apodando vieja bruja. Era irritante en extremo y lo gritó varias veces. Hasta que Ka Koubun hizo presencia en sus aposentos y ella procedió a presentarlos. Judar como solía hacer, volvió a picar a quien se le topa haciendo echar humo al asistente. Kougyoku intercedió un par de veces hasta que sacó a Ka Koubun de la habitación para seguir platicando con el magi. Sentía que había hecho un amigo, estaba muy feliz. Ella no era una persona que tuviera amistades a montones y tener la gracia de poder gozar de una gran variedad de amistades. No encajaba en esa clase de personas sociables, más bien de esas que se esconden detrás de lo que venga y te miran tímidamente. Pocos fueron aquellos que han llegado a su corazón: Ka Koubun, sus hermanos, su madre, Aladdín...

Aladdín...

Otra vez el pecho dolía al pensar en él, pensó que se había aliviado. Que distraer su mente había sido una forma de quitar peso a su ser, pero no parece haber sido suficiente.

―Y bien vieja bruja, que te tiene tan conflictuada ―Golpeó su cabeza levemente con los dedos.

―Nada ―Infló sus mejillas, molesta.

―Mentira ―canturreó― bueno... No es como si me importara ―Cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

―Es que hay alguien que me preocupa ―comenzó a hablar, sin embargo, sentía que al pelinegro no le importaba mucho― se fue y lo conozco por ser imprudente, no sé si estará bien... Pero me dijo que me quedara aquí y...

― ¿Por qué haces lo que otros te dicen?

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero! ¡Vieja bruja debes aprender a hacer eso!

― ¡Que soy Kougyoku! ―bufó.

Este le tendió su mano, la princesa la observó curiosa.

―Vamos.

― ¿Eh?

―Qué "¿eh" ni que nada, vamos a ver a ese idiota con el que te estabas besuqueando.

― ¡¿NOS VISTE?! ―Gritó toda roja.

―Si, eres bastante precoz vieja ―silbó pícaramente― ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes?

―Bueno... supongo que si no voy sola no me meteré en problemas ―murmuró a lo bajo.

― ¿Qué?

―Es complicado ―Suspiró agitando las manos.

De repente sintió sus pies elevarse del suelo y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargada sobre el hombro del magi.

― ¿QUÉ HACES JUDAR?

―Que yo sepa no puedes volar y me olvidé mi alfombra ―explicó desganado.

Kougyoku no abrió la boca en un rato. Siquiera preguntó a Judar si sabía donde su amado estaba. Mas, no puso objeción alguna. Desconocia que Judar se guiaba por el irritante rukh que atraía el más joven. No era la primera vez que le veía, se lo encontraba hablando con su tonteza o la primera vez cuando se lo topó en el pueblo. Se dio cuenta que era diferente, sospechaba que tal vez se tratara de un magi. Y es por eso que estaba en esa situación, cargando como costal a una princesa de Kou. Tanto el chico como la muchacha capturaron su interés. Puesto que aquella vez que se fijó en el magi, venía acompañado por una chica de cabellos rosados, un albino y el asistente irritante. Fueron solo los más jóvenes de los cuatro quienes llamaron si atención.

Judar sonrió nuevamente como acostumbra y dijo a sus adentros:

―Pensé que este país sería más aburrido... Creo que me divertiré.

Tenía planeado poner patas arriba la vida de dos personas que acababa de conocer. Cómo lo haría, es un misterio. Le encantan las sorpresas y se le ocurrirá algo en el momento.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Hola mis queridos fans del alakou jrjrrkkiitiykti**

 **Al fin aparece judaaaaaaaaar muajajajaja la que se va a armar 7u7**

 **Kaze Tsubaki siempre es un honor dejar a los lectores con ganas de más =w= porque significa que hago bien mi trabajo gugigugg**

 **Me despido por ahora eejrjrjrrkr**

 **Noami-chan**


	17. Capítulo 17 Alibaba y Sinbad

Sinbad y Ja'far escuchaban con atención la conversación que en esos momentos llevaba Alibaba con Aladdín. El rubio había provocado tal enfado en el magi que este le golpeó con su báculo. Este gritaba muy alterado y Morgiana solo suspiraba en resignación, pero aliviada que ambos se

―Así que Alibaba es uno de los hijos del antiguo rey ―Frunció el ceño el soberano de Sindria.

―E intenta hacer justicia por su cuenta ―agregó Ja'far.

Ambos con un vaso cada uno de vidrio sobre la pared para oír mejor. Aladdín entonces procedió a contar todo lo que le ocurrió a él desde que conoció a Alibaba hasta ese momento. Desde la Aldea Kouga hasta que Kouen le envió como escolta de Kougyoku. Admitió que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no dio palabra sobre el beso que se dieron antes que Morgiana llegara o que su amor es correspondido.

―El imperio Kou... ―artículo Alibaba estupefacto― conque así conocías a la princesa... La tienes complicada ¿Sabes que se casará con mi hermano?

―Lo sé... pero... ―Estaba a punto de continuar cuando una gran explosión.

Lo primero que visualizaron fue a la conocida tropa de la niebla que había hecho un gran agujero en la pared y sonreían con gran arrogancia.

―Venimos a rescatarte... Líder.

No esperaban que la tropa de la niebla iba a seguir el rastro de su jefe hasta el hotel de Sinbad. Lo tenían rodeado y comenzaron a infiltrarse por la entrada principal, las ventanas y el agujero que hicieron en la pared. Apuntando sus espadas a quien tuvieran enfrente, saqueando todo en el edificio. Rodearon a la fanalis, al magi, su guardián, el rey de Sindria, Mystras y Masrur.

Trataron de atacarlos, especialmente al gran soberano de Sindria, a quien consideraban un vital enemigo. Kassim intentó llevarse a Alibaba, sin embargo, Morgiana se opuso rotundamente a ello. En un momento Sinbad llegó al hartazgo de esta situación y le ordenó a Masrur que se encargara de ellos. Por otro lado, Ja'far, Mystras y Aladdín permanecieron más bien imparciales, los primeros dos porque anticiparon lo que Sinbad tenía en mente y Aladdín, bueno una suerte de sexto sentido le decía que era lo mejor permanecer alejado. Sin duda estaba nervioso de pies a cabeza, presentía que algo ocurriría y para prevenir lo que tan malestar le genera prefirió ser un espectador más. Vio como Masrur arrasaba con algunos ladrones, deslumbrado a Morgiana con su poder. Kassim expone ante todos que Sinbad quería atrapar a la Tropa y llevarla ante el rey, cosa que deja asombrado a Alibaba.

Sinbad se atrevió a retar a Alibaba a un duelo, el cual él ganó por tener más experiencia y técnica que el más joven. Morgiana quiso detenerlos, mas, Ja'far no la dejó y la fanalis no entendía por qué Aladdín no hacía nada. Sinbad resalta lo débil que era la Tropa de la Niebla, ya que él solo pudo derrotarlos. Entonces si realmente quieren rebelarse, deben dejarlo unirse a ellos. Esto sorprendió enormemente a Mystras como Ja'far que intentar hacerle recapacitar de su locura y Sinbad afirma que son gente fría que no entiende lo que es ayudar a otros. Aladdín, por otro lado, opina que es una persona muy, muy extraña. Sin embargo, Kassim no estaba muy feliz con esto e intentó pelear. Pero no le quedó otra más que retirarse con el resto. Alibaba estaba muy apenado por todo lo que ocurría, el rey de Sindria le sugirió que debía ir al palacio para hablar con su hermano y que él le acompañaría en eso. Aladdín alentó a su amigo para que aceptara, cosa que el príncipe de Balbadd hizo.

Luego de eso Alibaba que quedó con Morgiana, Sinbad, Mystras y Masrur en el hotel y Aladdín junto a Ja'far volvieron al suyo. Al llegar, el magi fue derecho al cuarto de la princesa. Tocó un par de veces antes que le dieran permiso de entrar.

― ¿Kougyoku-oneesan?

― ¡Aladdín-chan! ―Sonrió nerviosa― ¡Llegaste!

― ¿Pasó algo? ―Arqueó una ceja al notar que el cabello de la princesa estaba todo despeinado.

― ¡Sí! ―Asintió― ¿por qué?

―Bueno… ―Señaló su cabeza.

La princesa se percató de lo que el chico hablaba y se llevó las manos a su mata rosa.

― ¡No mires! ―Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sintió un crujido en su cama y que alguien detrás de ella. Al abrir sus ojos vio a Aladdín que había retirado el adorno de su cabeza, dejando caer sus hebras solferino por doquier. Las juntó entre sus manos y tomó un cepillo del buró para pasarlo por su cabello.

―Tienes que mantener peinado su pelo onee-san, si no será más difícil después desenredarlo ―dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Su rostro se tornó en mil colores, juntó las manos en sus rodillas, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tu cabello huele muy bien ―admitió de repente, comentario que puso más nerviosa a la muchacha― ¿onee-san?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Paso algo para que quedaras así?

―Ehhhhh… bueno, digamos que hice un nuevo amigo.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es? ―En verdad tenía curiosidad.

―Es idiota, gruñón, egocéntrico, aunque no es mala gente, yo lo sé ―dijo orgullosa― solo es un poco bruto. ¡Tal vez luego te cuente la historia!

Entonces recordó lo que ocurrió cuando accedió a salir del hotel con Judar. Este le llevó de un lado para el otro, y para especificar su ubicación, era en la dirección opuesta a la que Aladdín y los demás se encontraban.

…

 _― ¿Y bien…? ¿Llegamos? ―preguntó Kougyoku ya cansada de ser cargada como un costal._

 _―Bueno ―El magi frunció el ceño― al parecer no están aquí ¡Estúpido rukh! ¿¡Por qué no eres de ayuda?! ―exclamó lleno de rabia._

 _― ¿Estás diciendo que nos perdimos?_

 _―Qué dices vieja ―Rio Judar._

 _―Prometiste que me llevarías con Aladdín-chan, pero no es así, ya ha pasado una hora. ¡Y nada!_

 _―Perdón vieja bruja, si eres tan experta encuéntralo tú ―mustió enfadado._

 _―Si me bajaras._

 _― ¿Sabes qué? Me aburriste ―Comenzó a volar en dirección contraria a donde estaban yendo._

 _― ¿A dónde vamos?_

 _―Al hotel ―respondió irritado._

 _― ¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _―Es tarde, estoy cansado y tu voz quejumbrosa de vieja me desespera más ―gruñó frunciendo el ceño._

 _Estuvo quejándose durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, estaba molesta por el poco sentido de la orientación del magi y que solo podía ubicar el maldito hotel donde se hospedaba._

 _― ¡Eres un…! ―Sintió como le lanzaban dentro de una ventana, cayó sobre la cama que pronto reconoció como la de su habitación― ¡Un poco más de cuidado! ¿¡No?! ―Se volteó para ya no ver al magi por ningún lado. Caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó por ella, estaba hecha un desastre por culpa de ese mago que no fue muy delicado. Sonrió para sus adentros y dijo―: pude hacer un amigo._

 _Judar estaba parado del techo del edificio escuchado las palabras de la princesa._

 _― ¿Con que amigos…? ―Se cruzó de brazos― eres interesante vieja bruja… Será mejor que vuelva antes que su tonteza me grite más de lo que ya lo hará ―Se rascó la cabeza con poco interés._

 _…_

― ¿¡Por qué no?! ―interrogó el magi de orbes azules terminado de arreglar el cabello de la princesa.

―Porque no ―respondió juguetonamente― te contaré luego sobre mi nuevo amigo.

― ¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡Qué cruel onee-san! ―se quejó Aladdín abrazándola por detrás, dejando a un lado el cepillo.

Ambos rieron como niños pequeños, mientras Aladdín le decía a Kougyoku lo cruel que era por guardarle información. Hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello femenino para inspirar mejor su aroma. Kougyoku se volteó para besar su mejilla y luego depositar otro en sus labios. Cayeron uno sobre el otro en las almohadas al tiempo que sonreían.

―Mañana veré al rey de Balbadd ―confesó ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno― quiero quedarme a tu lado esta noche.

― ¿No podemos hacer nada…? ―interrogó tristemente el mago.

―No, lamentablemente… ―Se levantó para acariciar el rostro del chico con sus dedos― perdóname…

―No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte ―replicó apoyando su frente en la ajena― no me olvides.

―Ni tu a mí, te amo Aladdín.

―Yo también te amo Kougyoku.

 _Era la última vez que podrían profesarse su amor el uno al otro._

Se besaron para reafirmar aquellas palabras.

 _Era la última vez que sus labios se tocarían de esa forma y…_

 ** _Era sumamente doloroso…_**

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA eugefygyfwygwefgyefygefw**

 **Si ven que en las siguientes semanas me ausento o algo es por tarea, tarea y más tarea XD y otro fic que debo seguir 7u7r**

 **Kaze Tsubaki te respondo por aquí ya que es una review del cap a pesar de todo 7u7 soy cruel porque quierooooo muajjajajajajajjajajajajjaja, está bueno que deje a la people con ganash de mashhhh, Judar... pos quien sabe si se meterá o no jejejejejeja nos leemos prontoooo!**

 **Bueno con esto no tengo mucho más que decir.**

 **Me despidoooooo!**

 **Noami-chan**


	18. Capítulo 18 Por defender a un amigo

Al día siguiente Aladdín abrió sus ojos y Kougyoku ya no estaba allí. Sintió una punzada en el pecho la cual ignoró al instante. Se levantó con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se encontró con Ja'far camino al palacio de Balbadd, donde Alibaba estaría para confrontar a su hermano.

―Ja'far-niisan ―Sonrió.

― ¿No acordamos que lucharías por ella? ―preguntó molesto, se había hecho una idea algo errónea de lo que había ocurrido.

―Pero...

―No importa ―Suspiró― asumo que siquiera...

―Bueno... ―Decide contarle lo que pasó con Kougyoku.

― ¿Que...? Ósea que ustedes...

―Si… pero, no podemos estar juntos ―Desvía la mirada.

―Lo lamento ―Le da unas palmadas en el hombro en busca de darle consuelo en asuntos en los que es tan inexperto.

Aladdín no dijo nada más luego de eso, solo pensaba en que su princesa debía estar conociendo a su futuro marido. Cosa que ocurrió y no era lo que ella esperaba...

―ES HORRIBLE ―grita fuera del palacio.

―Princesa cuidado ―dice Ka Koubun temeroso.

Kougyoku estaba asqueada por decir poco, lo odiaba. Su futuro marido no era muy favorecido físicamente. Sin embargo, quería darle una chance. Tal vez su interior era más hermoso que la cáscara...

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocada estaba. El Rey de Balbadd era un hombre sumamente despreciable, egoísta y deshonesto. Le dio más de una oportunidad para comprobar que Aladdín era lo opuesto y mejor. Cada vez se convencía más que ese magi era su príncipe azul, su otra mitad, una gema preciosa que no todos poseen. Su corazón aumenta la rapidez con la que late mientras pasa el tiempo y piensa más en él.

La idea de fugarse con el magi le era cada momento más tentadora y viable. Pero, no puede decepcionar a sus hermanos ni perjudicar su Imperio. Tendrá que priorizar sus responsabilidades antes de sus anhelos.

Cuando Kougyoku volvió al hotel, Alibaba entró al palacio a hablar con ese cerdo que tenía como hermano y rey. Por ende, no llegaron a encontrarse. El príncipe menor de Balbadd deseaba convencerlo que debía cambiar la forma de manejar el país, aun con el apoyo de Sinbad falló. Además, su magi Judar solo se burló de él provocándole más desdicha de la que ya sentía. Luego de eso Alibaba volvió con los demás y Aladdín trataba de consolarlo, a lo que Sinbad se unió.

Mientras tanto, Judar había realizado otra visita a la princesa Kougyoku, aquella chica que capturó su interés.

― ¡Vieja!

― ¡Judar! ―exclamó sumamente irritada.

―Aburrida ―Se dio cuenta que no estaba de humor y decidió dar media vuelta y volver por donde vino.

Kougyoku sintió curiosidad sobre a donde se dirigía. Se quedó viendo a la ventana por donde se iba. Observó como el magi se daba vuelta y afilada la mirada. Sin mucho esfuerzo adivinó lo que tenía en mente la princesa… y sería tan interesante todo.

― ¿Quieres venir? ―preguntó con un profundo mal humor bien disimulado, dentro estaba sonriendo.

La princesa asintió varias veces, si bien seguro acabaría a los insultos con su nuevo amigo se la pasaba bien. El magi oscuro la cargó como un costal y dijo:

―Te presentaré al tonto de mi candidato a rey.

―Me encantaría ―Sonríe de oreja a oreja ganándose una mirada fastidiada de Judar, quien la llevó hasta cierto punto del trayecto. La dejó a una distancia considerable del destino final y se fue, ella quedó esperando bastante enfadada. Con el tiempo ella perdería la paciencia y vería algo que lo cambiará todo...

― ¡Hola Rey Idiota!

Sinbad elevó la mirada junto a los demás para ver una figura que reconocía.

―Judar ―Gruñó― ¿Dónde estabas?

Judar bajó al suelo y con una sonrisa arrogante respondió:

―Por aquí, por allá, cosas que no te importan.

Este frunció el ceño, Mystras y Masrur coincidían que nada bueno saldría de esto. Judar vio a Alibaba y no tardó mucho en recordarlo y empezar a burlarse de él…. Otra vez. Sinbad le aclaró que él era un contenedor rey, lo cual sorprendió al chico de cabello azabache.

― ¡No puede ser! ¡Quién sería tan idiota para elegirlo!

―Alibaba-kun es un gran candidato a rey ―habló Aladdín no muy feliz de escuchar a esa persona ofender a uno de sus preciados amigos.

Judar analizó de arriba a abajo al chico de trenza azul. Su mirada se enfocó en su rukh y frunció más el entrecejo ante el blancuzco brillo.

―Escúchame enano ―Da un par de pasos adelante quedando a medio metro de distancia, él era mucho más alto que esta "cosa" que acababa de conocer― no sé quién eres, pero has de ser un magi. Te vi con la vieja así que debes ser mi reemplazo de Kou ―Se ríe sarcástico― pareces tan débil que siquiera mereces que te diga magi.

―Judar-kun no sé a quién se refiere y tampoco soy si reemplazo. Ellos me ofrecieron vivir ahí pero no soy magi de Kou ―determinó seriamente.

Las avecillas de ambos colores chocaban con una suerte de resentimiento, un brillo trataba de opacar al otro. El blanco al negro. La oscuridad a la luz. Las avecillas blancas no parecían felices de tener que codearse con las negras, les brindaba una suerte de temor. Y viceversa claramente.

―Aladdín tiene razón ―interrumpió Ja'far.

―Qué bueno verte pecas ―bromeó soltando una carcajada, volvió al magi― empecemos de nuevo, soy Judar el magi de Sindria ―Extiende su mano para estrecharla.

―Pensé que esto acabaría peor ―murmuró Mystras a lo bajo.

―No te confíes ―advirtió Masrur.

―Oh vamos, tal vez tener un amigo magi lo ablande ―comentó Sinbad sonriendo, estaba ilusionado con que una vez Judar hiciera amigos sin pelear.

Cuánto se equivocó…

Aladdín felizmente iba a estrechar su mano cuando sintió un golpe en el ojo. Se cayó de sentón al suelo cubriendo con ambas manos la zona.

―JUDAR ―gritó Sinbad enfadado porque le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

― ¿Qué? Me divertía ―Se ríe maliciosamente.

Aladdín se levantó con dificultad, Alibaba y Morgiana le ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Judar expresaba su desagrado hacia el príncipe de Balbadd, llamándolo patético, débil, entre otros descalificativos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera una batalla entre ambos magis. Judar debido a su profundo desagrado al otro mago de la creación y su fastidioso rukh. Aladdín ya que no solo estaba insultando a su gran amigo, en el fondo sabía que debía detenerlo. Su rukh no lo convencía en absoluto. El mayor estaba en una clara ventaja debido a su experimentado uso en la magia. Fue entonces cuando Ugo interviene, Aladdín solo lo convocó para ayudarlo a proteger al resto. Pero las cosas se salieron de control. El djiin estaba enfocado en acabar con Judar pese a los ruegos de su protegido por detenerse. Habría acabado con Judar de no ser por alguien que intervino y usó su contenedor metálico para dejar un agujero en medio del torso del djiin.

―K... Kougyoku... ―pronunció Aladdín en medio del asombro.

―No vuelvas a tocar a mi amigo ―sentenció ella seriamente, vio como el djiin se movía propuesto a seguir peleando― ¿Aún te mueves? Bueno ―Cerró los ojos dispuesta a convocar su equipo djiin, más una mano que tomó su brazo se lo impidió.

―Deténgase princesa ―Sinbad tomó muy fuerte su muñeca.

― ¡¿Quién es usted?! ―Se liberó de su agarre enfadada.

―Soy el rey de Sindria, Sinbad ―El hombre afiló la mirada.

La princesa se encogió de hombros al sentirse insignificante ante su presencia. Él era un rey, ella una simple princesa, no podía ser imprudente y hacer alguna estupidez para dejar en deshonra a su familia.

―Ugo-kun... UGO-KUN ―Aladdín desgarró su garganta llamando a su gran amigo, aquel tan importante para él que desapareció de un momento a otro.

Ka Koubun comenzó a sanar al amigo de la princesa. Ella se volteó a ver al magi.

― ¿¡Qué le pasó a Ugo?! ―preguntó alterada― ¡Casi mata a Judar-chan! Es mi amigo y no iba a dejar que lo aplastara. ¡Es un monstruo! Deberías aprender a controlarlo ―exclamó enfadada. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando― ¿Aladdín-chan?

―Ugo-kun no es un monstruo... él solo quería protegernos... ―murmuró Aladdín con una mirada vacía, una a la que ella era ajena.

A pesar de todo ella estaba enojada y lamentablemente las palabras del magi no la tranquilizaron.

― ¡Vaya forma de protegernos!

Estar a punto de perder a quien se había vuelto tan importante le llenaba de impotencia. Era el primer amigo que hacía en años y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo redujeran a ese estado deplorable. Llena de rabia apretó los puños.

―Kougyoku-san ―interrumpió Alibaba― Aladdín tiene razón, tal vez no lo hizo como debería, pero fue Judar quien empezó.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, se dio media vuelta y pasó de largo a Ka Koubun.

―Nos vamos ―ordenó ella.

―S-sí princesa.

Ambos subieron a la alfombra junto al malherido Judar. La princesa habló antes de retirarse:

―Sinbad-sama nos encargaremos de las heridas de su magi. Cuando este se recuperé volverá con usted ―Realizó una pequeña reverencia― ahora si me disculpan.

Aladdín vio como ella se iba en la alfombra, sintió las palmadas de ánimo de Alibaba y notó la preocupación en los ojos de Morgiana. Sin embargo, solo se enfocó en poner más magoi en su contenedor, quería salvar a Ugo. Aunque estaba pagando las consecuencias por defender a un amigo y esto recién empezaba.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **1 mes y algo y ya me tienen devuelta 7u7 pasaron muchas cosas, colegio, bla bla bla, andaba depre, bla bla, bloqueo mental, bla bla bla, mudanza, bla bla bla. La cuestión es que pude acabar este capítulo y de a poco ire retomando mis otros proyectos. Así que gracias por la paciencia a aquellos que leen esto y lamento la tardanza ;-;**

 **Blue Kirito tu kokoro se escuchó desde aquí y se romperá más a partir de ahora (? Juju es muy cool Bv**

 **Kaze Tsubaki... no te prometo que no le haga sufrir xDDDD porque seguro lo haré XDDDDDDDDD y muuuuuucho creéme XDDD aquí tienes mas 7w7**

 **Nos vemos la próxima fans del alakou ^^**

 **Noami-Chan**


	19. Capítulo 19 Lejos de ti

Aladdín caminaba distraído aferrando la flauta dorada a su pecho. Un tenue brillo se desprendía de ella, estaba pasando poco a poco magoi a esta. Quería salvar a su amigo, de un modo u otro sabía que algo malo ocurriría. Algo que lo apartará de su primer amigo. El pecho dolía al ver a las dos personas que tanto amaba enfrentarse. Estaba triste, preocupado, enojado... esperaba otra reacción de ella, no era necesario reducir a Ugo a ese estado. Solo quería protegerlos, pero todo salió mal y dolía.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazaban con salir en todo momento. Sus ojos alegres manifestaban un destello de penuria. Caminaba sin rumbo, solo esperaba la hora que pudiera llamar a Ugo, verlo, abrazarlo y así estar en paz consigo mismo.

La fuerza en su ser se drenaba lentamente, las piernas temblaban. Paulatinamente su piel perdía el color. De un momento a otro se tambaleó hacia un lado y cayó al suelo respirando irregularmente. Lo último que vio fue un grupo de gente que lo rodeaba buscando auxiliarle. Entre ellos estaban Alibaba y Morgiana que gritaban su nombre asustados.

Al final el pobre magi había drenado casi todas sus fuerzas. Según Sinbad iba a estar un tiempo inconsciente hasta que recuperara su magoi. Alibaba se sentaba todos los días a contarle lo que ocurría. Pero él no escuchaba nada... el lugar donde estaba era desconocido para Aladdín...

Flotaba al rededor del rukh. Solo estaba suspendido entre miles de avecillas doradas. Estas aves silbaban alegres, como recibiéndolo, dándole la bienvenida. El magi frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar las incógnitas que surgían en su mente casa segundo.

― ¿Eh?

Vio cómo se acercaba a una construcción, una luz lo absorbió dentro del edificio antiguo.

―Esto es... ―Mira anonadado su entorno.

Su cuerpo había perdido consistencia, se asemejaba a un espíritu que caminaba en el lugar donde vivió de niño. Lo reconoció debido a la gran cantidad de libros ya familiares para él. Avanzó curioso hasta subir una escalera.

―Ugo-kun... ―murmuró cada vez más confundido.

―Ha pasado tiempo Aladdín ―saludó el djiin cálidamente.

Lo poco que quedaba de él era su cabeza, la cual estaba inclinada a un lado y se apoyaba en unos pequeños seres extraños y blancos con adorables rostros.

― ¿E... ¿Estoy muerto?

Ugo soltó una carcajada y le dijo para su tranquilidad:

―No lo estás.

Lo que siguió fue impactante para Aladdín. Ugo le puso al tanto de la situación y le pidió su ayuda para evitar que Balbadd perezca. Para ello se le dio a Aladdín la Sabiduría de Salomón, un poder que le sería útil en más de una ocasión. Gracias a su intervención y la mano que le echó Alibaba lograron superar esa crisis.

― ¿No está enfadada con la intervención del hijo de Salomón, mi señora? ―preguntó un hombre respetuosamente detrás de la mujer.

―No… ―respondió con voz suave, para luego sonreír― esto solo hace más interesante el juego. Es divertido ver como el hijo de Salomón trata de frenar lo inevitable ―Suelta una pequeña risa llena de maldad dentro― que haga lo que quiere, nosotros sabremos como contraatacar.

―Como diga mi señora ―Hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira dejando a la mujer con rukh negro a su alrededor sola.

―Intenta tanto como quieras Aladdín, eres persistente como tus padres lo admito… Pero nunca llegarás a vencernos a nosotros ―Esboza una sonrisa perversa mientras ve el paisaje frente a ella. Con atención observaba el combate gracias al rukh negro que le transmitía las imágenes, mientras fijaba su atención interesada por el hijo de su mayor enemigo.

En esos momentos Ren Kougyoku volvía junto a La Koubun al Imperio debido a la negativa sobre su compromiso arreglado. El asistente aseguró que Ja'far y Aladdín volverían luego. Ella aún seguía enfadada e ignoraba lo que le ocurrió al magi en su ausencia. Gracias al menor de los príncipes el matrimonio se anuló y su pecho se sentía más ligero.

Una vez acabada la batalla Alibaba lloraba la pérdida de su amigo de la infancia Kassim. Balbadd buscaba recuperarse de la destrucción. Sinbad volvió a Sindria, pero consigo se llevó a Alibaba como a Aladdín. Además, al irse el magi, Ja'far le seguiría por lealtad. Pasaron dos meses deprimentes para los dos amigos, el mayor por perder a su amigo. El menor por Ugo y Kougyoku, si bien ella no está muerta, la extrañaba.

A los pocos días llegó un barco de Kou donde iban tanto la octava princesa como el príncipe Ren Hakuryuu. El rey Sinbad esperaba junto a sus generales, su irritante magi y sus invitados.

La muchacha prácticamente fue obligada a asistir a este viaje porque su hermanastro Hakuyuu que mostraba un particular entusiasmo por ver al magi. Ella esperaba tener mariposas en el estómago cuando estuvieran a punto de arribar a Sindria. Eso es lo que supuso días antes. Sin embargo, estaba iracunda y no con el mago específicamente. Resulta que el día antes de partir el rey Sinbad estuvo en el palacio cenando con su padre. Kougyoku decidió no unirse a la celebración ya que estaba apesadumbrada pensando en el mago de la creación y la pelea que tuvieron. Caminaba por los pasillos imaginando como sería el reencuentro entre ambos, el miedo de recibir su odio la hacía estremecer. De un momento a otro todo se puso oscuro y despertó a la mañana siguiente confundida…. Pero… en una cama al lado del soberano de Sindria desnudo. Salió corriendo como le dieron las piernas apenas despertó, furiosa y triste pesando que le habían arrebatado su pureza. Apenas vio al soberano intentó matarlo, y contando su historia todos miraron sospechosamente a Sinbad.

―JURO QUE NO HICE NADA ―aseguró Sinbad alterado.

―Como si fuéramos a creerte ―murmuró Ja'far a lo bajo.

Kougyoku lloraba desconsolada, pero sus lágrimas pararon al verse rodeada por un par de brazos que buscaban calmarla.

―Tranquila onee-san, estoy seguro que esto es un malentendido ―susurró el mago de la creación a su oído.

 _Onee-san_ No la llamaba de esa forma desde que eran niños, una suerte de nostalgia invadió su pecho. Mas, no dijo nada. Era demasiado orgullosa para ceder en ese momento, estaba enfadada con él. No debía olvidarlo. Una vez aclarado el malentendido, resultando ser un intento de Ka Koubun por desposar a su princesa con un rey, escuchó a Aladdín decir:

―Ves onee-san, todo está bien.

Ella en un reflejo se separó de él para consolar a un aparentemente arrepentido Ka Koubun. El magi se quedó viéndola algo triste y luego se fue con sus amigos.

A los pocos días Aladdín junto a Alibaba, Morgiana y Hakuryuu partieron con objetivo de conquistar la celda de Zagan, ubicada cerca de Sindria en una aldea. Kougyoku observaba desde la distancia como partían, contemplando la sonrisa del chico de cabello azul, emocionado por ir a un calabozo. Se sonrojó un poco y oculto el rostro con sus mangas.

―Ya no sé si aguanto estar lejos de ti ―dijo a lo bajo retirándose a su cuarto.

Conquistaron exitosamente Zagan, obteniendo así Hakuryuu el contenedor metálico. Sin embargo, ocurrieron muchas cosas en el proceso. Por ejemplo, la aparición de un usuario de contenedor metálico oscuro. Ella era Dunya de Musta'sim, la actual princesa de Magnostadt. A través de sus recuerdos del rukh, Aladdín descubrió que los magos asesinaron a la familia real entera y tomaron el control del país y usaron la imagen de la muchacha para mantener serenos a los que ellos llaman gois. Ella en busca de venganza por todo el dolor que le hicieron sufrir escapó usando de excusa una visita a un reino al que nunca llegó y consiguió por medio de Ithan un contenedor.

― ¡Y es con este contenedor que podré al fin vengarme! ―clamó Dunya sosteniendo aquella arma de metal negro contra su pecho. Tomó algo de distancia para tomar impulso y clavarlo en su pecho. Sin embargo, alguien tomó firmemente sus muñecas para que no lo haga―. ¡¿Qué?!

―Onee-san esta no es forma de solucionar las cosas ―dijo severamente Aladdín, quien detuvo a la chica de correr el mismo destino que Kassim― ¡Ahora Alibaba-kun!

― ¡Sí! ―Asintió acabando con el falso Isaac, un gran amigo y protector de la princesa que fue asesinado frente a los ojos de la muchacha por los magos.

― ¡ISAAC! ―gritó destrozada tratando de ir hacia él, pero Aladdín la detuvo y apartó su contenedor, el cual Hakuryuu destruyó― Isaac… no… no… ―Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras repetía su nombre desconsoladamente.

―Onee-san esta no es la solución… debes abrir los ojos ―Le obligó a verlo a los ojos― él siempre estará ahí… ―Señala su pecho sonriendo, el rukh blanco flotaba alrededor de ambos, haciéndose visible a los ojos de Dunya.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio llorando, aferrándose al magi. Los demás observaban aliviados, sobre todo Alibaba pensando como habrían sido las cosas si hubiera podido salvar a Kassim.

Por otro lado, Ithan apretaba los puños frustrado. No esperaba que las cosas iban a resultar así, pero había un plan B, uno que Ren Hakuryuu no anticipó cuando esa serpiente albina le mordió…

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD me demoré porque me mudé y estaba sin wifi y bla bla pero estoy de vacas y de a poco iré tomando ritmo denuevo :3 estoy trabajando en otra cosa para esta pareja, como la ven? :3 no será lo último que escuchen de mi :D XDDD**

 **Okno**

 **Agradezco que hayan sido pacientes y les pido perdón por la demora, muchas cosas pasaron jajaja XD disfruten del capítulo =3=**

 **Hasta la próxima 7u7**

 **PD: espero que el cap esté bien y disculpen si hay algun error, lo releí 30 mil veces y no sé si quedó bien XDDDD jajajajaja  
**

 **Noami-chan**


	20. Capítulo 20 Perdoname por todo

Kougyoku se la pasó los siguientes días observando al magi a lo lejos, cuando entrenaba con Alibaba y Morgiana, en sus clases con Yamuraiha, los momentos que estaba cerca de él a la hora de la cena. Le hizo cosas horribles y no se atreve a acercarse. Tiene miedo que sea rechazada o que le cause más dolor. Escuchó que Aladdín, Hakuryuu y los demás trajeron a la princesa de Magnostadt. Veía como e magi siempre iba a un cuarto con un bol de frutas y supuso que era ella. Quería enmendar su error, pedirle disculpas por matar a Ugo. Las cosas no debieron salir así. Pero no sabía cuándo disculparse.

Uno de esos días Aladdín caminaba con un plato de frutas, uvas, manzanas. Recordaba lo que ocurrió en el festival cuando volvieron donde Ithan hizo su aparición, Alibaba estuvo a punto de morir. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose impotente por no poder proteger a sus amigos como se debe.

― ¡Aladdín!

― ¿Eh? Perdón Dunya-oneesan ―Sonríe.

La princesa estaba sentada en su cama con una sonrisa gentil y buscaba llevar a tierra al magi que parecía estar en las nubes.

―Estás tan distraído ―Toma el tazón que él le trajo y lo pone en una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―Asiente varias veces sentándose en el borde de la cama― solo estoy pensando en muchas cosas...

―Qué tal si salimos a caminar ―ofrece la princesa.

Aladdín sorprendido alza la voz:

― ¿¡En serio!?

―Sí ―Ríe un poco― no he salido desde que llegué al palacio, ya es hora.

Aladdín estaba feliz, porque ella no quería dejar el cuarto debido a que se enteró que una antigua estudiante de Magnostadt estaba en el palacio. Cuando salen de la habitación el muchacho le ofrece el brazo en muestra de cortesía y ella lo toma gustosa mientras caminan por los jardines del palacio.

Ren Kougyoku estaba escondida en un pilar del palacio de Sindria, uno que daba al jardín. No esperaba que saldría acompañado, sino habría tomado esa oportunidad para hablar con él. Su pecho dolía un poco, ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿Celos? ¿Pero por qué? Seguramente eran solamente amigos...

― ¿Y si no lo son? ―dijo a sus adentros desanimada, tal vez se había olvidado de ella y encontró a otra mujer para hacerlo feliz―. No... El no sería capaz de algo así ―se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sujetándose a la esperanza.

― ¿Planeas ir a Magnostadt? ―preguntó Dunya una vez que acabó su relato sobre las cosas que veía en su país.

―Sí, pienso entrar como un estudiante más... necesito comprobar si el Al-Thamen sostiene aun relaciones con la Academia.

La princesa frunció el ceño viendo al suelo.

―No estoy segura, conocí a Ithan un día que me escapé del palacio para respirar sin tener a esos magos vigilándome... ¿Sabes algo? Eres el primer amigo que hago desde hace mucho tiempo ―Mira al joven cuando dice eso y sonríe― gracias.

―No es nada, sabía que podríamos ser grandes amigos ―Aladdín se alegra de haber evitado que se atravesara con ese contenedor, sino, ahora estaría muerta.

―Aunque no entiendo Aladdín... ¿por qué quieres ir...?

―Algo similar ocurrió en mi tierra natal ―Frunce el ceño.

― ¿Cómo es ese lugar?

―Era... ―corrigió el con una sonrisa triste.

―L... Lo lamento... ―tartamudeó viendo que metió la pata, se preguntaba qué había ocurrido... Pero se da cuenta que es un tema doloroso para el magi.

―Es un lugar muy, muy lejano... al que nunca podré volver jamás...

Prefirió no hablar más del tema, Dunya volvió a su cuarto con una sonrisa y Aladdín fue con Yamuraiha, a quien le planteó su deseo de ir a Magnostadt. Ella no estaba muy segura, aunque le parecía buena la idea de que fuera a completar sus estudios de magia.

Dos horas después el mago volvía de una clase de magia con su maestra y se estaba refrescando en la fuente. Tenía un paño blanco húmedo que pasó por su frente, cuello, brazos y nuca. Una gran sonrisa se reflejaba sus ojos fruto a que había aprendido tantas cosas.

Kougyoku observaba nuevamente oculta tras un pilar, le hacía feliz verlo así de contento. El muchacho notó la presencia de la princesa y la saludó agitando su mano. Quería recomponer las cosas con ella y le pareció una buena forma de empezar.

―Hola Kougyoku-neesan.

―Hola... ―Tímidamente sale de su escondite, aun manteniendo una gran distancia entre ellos.

― ¿Quieres venir a comer algo conmigo? ―Señala unas frutas que el mismo trajo para recomponer energías.

Ella desbordaba de felicidad ante la oferta, tanto que tenía ganar de saltar para abrazar al magi. Asintió en silencio a su propuesta y se acercó prácticamente sin mirar por donde iba. La princesa despistada se tropezó con un desnivel en el pasto que le hizo tambalearse para adelante. Aladdín la atrapó, pero no contó que este iba a perder el equilibro por la fuente justo detrás de él y ambos cayeron al agua. Él llegó a cubrir la cabeza de Kougyoku antes que esta se golpeara con el cemento.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Aladdín dejando que ella se reincorpore.

―Si ―Asintió levantando la cabeza para verle.

Kougyoku estaba sobre el magi, que la sujetaba por la cintura. Se sentó para dejar al otro enderezarse.

― ¡Tu cabeza Aladdín! ―exclamó ella al visualizar un pequeño corte en su frente, del que salía algo de sangre.

― ¿Eh? ―Se pasó la mano por la herida y vio la sangre en sus yemas― ah no es nada Kougyoku, no te preocupes ―Sonrió.

―P-pero...

―Pero nada ―Le da un toque en la nariz con un dedo y ríe como un niño.

―Perdón...

―Ya te dije que no había problema...

― ¡No por eso! ―lo interrumpió de golpe aferrando sus manos al pecho― perdóname por ser una idiota... por lo que hice en Balbadd... Por mi culpa Ugo-san ya no... ―se detuvo al momento de sentir una mano rozar su mejilla.

―Ugo-kun está vivo... hiciste lo que pudiste para proteger a Judar-kun ―Esboza una gran sonrisa en ese momento― no tienes que disculparte.

Kougyoku quería replicar, mas, sus palabras se perdieron cuando Aladdín la abrazó contra pecho y susurró dulcemente a su oído:

―Todavía te quiero...

La princesa simplemente se aferró a él rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, ocultando de esa manera su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

―Yo también... te quiero ―murmuró avergonzada.

― ¿Que dijiste? Creo que no te escuché ―Ríe el joven acariciando su cabeza.

Kougyoku toma distancia de él y le saca la lengua enfadada.

―Ya lo escuchaste ―bufa cruzándose de brazos, lo cual provocó una risa por parte de Aladdín.

―Mejor salgamos de aquí antes de resfriarnos ―La ayudó a salir de la fuente y comenzaron ambos a escurrirse el cabello mientras reían.

En un momento dado Kougyoku se atrevió a preguntarle al magi sobre su relación con la princesa de Magnostadt.

― ¿Dunya-oneesan? Bueno somos amigos ―Sonríe alegremente― y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

― ¿Solo eso? ―Ella realmente esperaba otro tipo de respuesta debido a sus paranoias de que podía haber algo más entre ellos.

Aladdín asintió ladeando la cabeza, muy confundido. A los pocos segundos apareció Ka Koubun hecho una furia.

― ¿¡Princesa qué le pasó!?

―Bueno... me caí en la fuente ―explicó nerviosa.

― ¿¡Cómo pasó princesa!? ―Asombrado ve al magi y lo señala― tu... ¡Seguro es tu culpa todo esto!

Aladdín dio un paso atrás y salió corriendo cuando el asistente quiso golpearlo. Dunya observaba todo de la ventana de si habitación riendo. Yamuraiha le transmitía a Sinbad los deseos del magi por ir a la Academia y Ja'far se chocó con Aladdín en su intento de huir.

―Veo que te reconciliaste... ―dijo el albino caminando al lado del menor.

― ¡Sí! ―Suspira enamorado― realmente quería solucionar más cosas...

―También me enteré... que quieres ir a Magnostadt ―agregó este defendiéndose. Aladdín también lo hizo y le miró esperando que el mayor prosiguiera―. ¿Por qué?

―Tengo algo importante que hacer allí... solo.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 7u7 diooooos esta historia pasó los 1K en wattpad soy feliiiiiz ;u; y aquí tiene cpmo 37 rw ;uuuu; puedo morir en paz (? bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo, definitivo dejé vivir a Dunya jejejje porque si (? okno tengo mis razones 7u7 que ya conocerán amiguitos mios**

 **Blue Kirito gracias, pasalas genial también tu ^^ en este caso el proyecto no será de navidad pero tiene que ver con el alakou 100%. Aquí tienes la conti y espero que te guste ^-^**

 **Espero que según ustedes la historia va bien 7u7 seguro acabará como el resto de mis fics con 60 y algo de caps porque me cebo mal XD**

 **Nos vemos 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


	21. Capítulo 21 Planes a Magnostadt

Alibaba Saluja realmente no esperaba escuchar por parte de su mejor amigo que planeaba ir a Magnostadt. Tampoco que insistiera en ir solo. Intercambió miradas sorprendidas con Morgiana y Hakuryuu.

Por otro lado, Sinbad miraba seriamente la ventana pensando en la razón por la cual el mago presentaba esos deseos de estudiar en dicha academia.

―No entiendo porque Aladdín quiere irse... ―murmuró Sinbad con las manos sobre su mentón.

―Es cierto... Todos sabemos lo peligroso que es ―comentó Mystras confundido por la situación.

―Pero es bueno, Aladdín es un diamante en bruto ―argumentó Yamuraiha― con una buena educación como la que se le brindará en Magnostadt quien sabe hasta dónde llegará ―Trata de sonreír para convencerlos mejor.

―No sé... qué opinas tu Ja'far. Lo conoces mejor que la mayoría ―Miró al albino que casualmente escuchaba lo que estaban hablando.

―Él no me contó nada, pero estoy seguro que sean cuales sean sus razones están bien justificadas. Si quiere ir que lo haga ―Afiló levemente la mirada.

―Ya veo... ―Sinbad volteó a la ventana que da a la ciudad― ¿En qué rayos estás pensando Aladdín...?

...

― ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien? ―preguntó Dunya horas más tarde en el puerto a punto de zarpar a Magnostadt― podrías venir conmigo y te podría presentar como un amigo ―Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Aladdín agitó la cabeza en muestra de negativa.

―Me encantaría, pero es mejor hacer como que no nos conocemos ―Sonrió― así si yo llego a cumplir mi objetivo allí no te harán daño.

―Pero... ―intentó oponerse, mas, al final fue inútil― te deseo lo mejor... nos veremos en Magnostadt.

―Dalo por sentado ―Acarició la cabeza de la princesa de la antigua Musta'sim.

―Todo saldrá bien ―Sonrió amablemente. Aladdín se sorprendió de lo repentino que fue su comentario. A lo que Dunya agregó―: yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que temes tanto, eso que dices te acecha en tus sueños... Sin embargo, sé que lo frenaremos a tiempo ―dijo antes de decirse Adiós el uno al otro.

La soberana de Magnostadt partiría en un barco a Magnostadt excusándose que su anterior embarcación había sido dañada y que por eso no llegó a destino. Les diría a todos que unos pescadores la salvaron y nada malo ocurrió. Así nadie sabría lo que pasó en Zagan ni su estadía en Sindria. Ella había ido a la mazmorra de Zagan a escondidas de los magos gracias a la ayuda de Ithan y ella temía que la mataran si se enteraban. Sin embargo, debía volver y velar que el país deje de discriminar tanto a los humanos normales de los magos... sabía que Aladdín la ayudaría en eso.

La princesa subió al barco de unos pescadores que la llevarían a su tierra en cuestión de una semana y media. El resto despidió a la muchacha de cabello verde agua a la distancia, puesto que nadie llegó a volverse tan cercano como para dedicarle unas palabras especiales. Solo observaban curiosos de que hablaba con el magi. Poco todos se retiraron hasta que solo quedó el magi saludando a la distancia a la princesa que volvía a su tierra.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Sindria Ren Kougyoku estaba jugando con las flores del jardín. Ella pensaba en muchas cosas que ocurrieron a lo largo de su vida y en su presente. Desde que había conocido a Aladdín, nunca había pudo hacer ningún amigo. Hasta que Alibaba Saluja se presentó ante ella y entablaron una amistad. Charlaron un rato, entre risas y palabras tontas, aunque una preocupación en común abundaba en sus mentes.

― ¿Sabes por qué decidió eso? ―interrogó ella apretando los puños.

Alibaba se pasó una mano por la frente suspirando.

―Me encantaría, siquiera sé qué tiene en la cabeza para ocurrírsele esa idea...

Kougyoku desvió la mirada sin saber que atribuir a la conversación.

―A mí no me dijo nada...

―Pensé que sabías, bueno tal vez quería decírtelo el mismo aparte. Ha estado ocupado estos días preparando todo ―Alibaba apoyó su mandíbula en una de sus manos.

Luego de eso él divisó a Morgiana a la distancia y decidió acompañarle. Se quedó nuevamente sola, entre la brisa, el silencio de la naturaleza y el sol que se ocultaba al horizonte. Kougyoku entrelazaba florecillas para armar una corona. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar desde que se enteró por boca del rubio que el magi iría a estudiar a Magnostadt.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

Decidió sollozar en silencio, no era conveniente para ella mostrar su debilidad en un lugar donde cualquiera la pudiera ver. Su actitud no destacaría, después de todo acababan de despedir a la princesa. Sus lágrimas podrían haber sido producto de ese momento. Tal vez hubiera sido así de no ser que ella nunca entabló una conversación con la chica. Kougyoku notó que el magi y ella tenían una estrecha relación de amistad, al verlos sentía como si uno entendía el dolor del otro. ¿Cuál era ese dolor? No lograba comprenderlo. A pesar de los años, no sabía nada del pasado de la persona que amaba. Tampoco él hablaba de ello... ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Hermanas? ¿Y sus padres? Nunca los mencionó, nunca habló sobre su infancia antes de conocerlo, de sus amigos o parientes. Por primera vez en la vida saber tan poco la inquietaba enormemente.

―Kougyoku, ¿qué pasa? ―dijo una tierna voz acariciando su cabeza.

Apenas pudo percatarse de que él estaba frente a ella con una expresión preocupada.

―No... No es nada ―Sonrió falsamente.

Aladdín golpeó su cabeza con su báculo.

― ¡¿QUÉ HACES ENGENDRO?! ―Gritó con las manos donde le dio el golpe.

―Nada de engendro, sabes que no me gusta que me mientas ―le reprochó cruzándose de piernas.

―Yo no... ―Se detuvo sabiendo que era inútil negarlo― bien, bien... Estoy preocupada ¿Feliz?

―Lo estaré cuando sepa el por qué ―respondió suspirando.

― ¿Por qué tienes que irte? No lo entiendo ―habló con voz temblorosa.

―Kougyoku...

Ella evitó sus ojos, manteniendo la vista al suelo. Aladdín levantó su mentón con su mano.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―Temía que te enfadaras... y quería estar seguro de poder ir allí ―Apoyó su frente en la ajena.

Ella se quedó en silencio, tratando de comprender la razón a ese deseo de ir a la Academia, cuando al fin podían estar juntos... Tenían que separarse.

―Tengo que confirmar si realmente se discriminan magos y gente normal... No quiero que eso ocurra dos veces ―contestó con seriedad.

―N... No lo entiendo... ―Frunce el ceño― ¿eso? ¿A qué te refieres? ―Sacudió su cabeza.

―Prometo que te lo explicaré todo cuando vuelva...

― ¿Promesa? ―preguntó con voz débil.

―Sí ―Esbozó una sonrisa― es una promesa.

Se acercó a sus labios para juntarlos con los suyos suavemente.

― ¿Ves? Eso confirma que no romperé el juramento ―Rio divertido.

―Eso espero... escuché que es un lugar peligroso.

Se recuesta en su hombro observando las florecillas en sus manos, se voltea a verlo y deposita algunas de ellas tras la oreja del chico. Este parpadeó unos momentos, asombrado para sonreír como solo él lo sabe hacer.

―No sabía que podías hacer coronas de flores ―comentó el magi al ver los varios ensayos de la princesa por hacer una decente.

―A... Alibaba-chan me enseñó ―explicó la muchacha nerviosa.

―Veo que son buenos amigos ―Suelta una risilla sonriente.

―Si... tenemos cosas en común ―Asiente cerrando los ojos.

Clava su mirada en el joven pensando que pronto se irá de su lado

―Esto es para que vuelvas a salvo ―murmuró rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

― ¿Eh?

Ella se aproximó a su rostro para besarlo de nuevo. Él abrazó su cintura disfrutando de cada precioso instante junto a ella.

―De eso no hay duda ―dijo contra sus labios, aún sin querer romper el contacto.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **He vuelto eafhegfygwieyffyeegfuewf ya retomé la publicación en** ** _Rukh rojo_** **, ya que acabé de escribirla. Ahora vamos a seguir** ** _Siempre juntos_** **:3 Me alegra volver jejejeje fue un año diíficl el pasado y parte de este, pero tenía ganas de seguir lo que dejé pausado XDD**

 **Noami-chan**


End file.
